soñando con volar con las alas de la muerte
by Nadeshiko-Luna
Summary: Ella Es Una Mujer Atormentada Por Su Pasado, Aunque Jamás Lo Admitirá...Él Ha Pasado Por Terribles Y Dolorosas Pruebas Y Sin Embargo Se Sobrepuso A Todas Con Valor Y Buena Predispocición...Q Sucederá Cuando El Destino Decida Reunirlos?
1. Prologo

_**Prólogo**_

Tenia miedo, un miedo escalofriante que le carcomía el cuerpo y el alma, y sin embargo; no podía moverse, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente la idea de correr, de huir...el miedo dominaba todos sus sentidos.

La figura que tenía delante de sus ojos estaba sumida en la oscuridad, lo único que podía apreciarse con perfecta distinción era su mirada; la cual tenía la misma expresión que la de un cazador que ha descubierto a su presa descuidada y desarmada. Más sin embargo, era fría...como si matarla, tan sólo se tratara de un trámite bancario común y corriente, que hasta podía llegar a resultar tedioso.

Esa mezcla de "sentimientos" que observaba en la mirada de ese hombre, era lo que realmente la aterraba...sabía que su fin se aproximaba, más lo que la aterrorizaba era que se tomara esa "misión" como si nada.

No llegó a oír el ruido de disparo, ni la bala acercándose a ella, tan sólo pudo percibir la sensación que le causaba la entrada de ese pequeño pedazo de plomo en su piel, en su carne, haciéndose lugar entre venas y arterias, provocando que la sangre fluyera libremente por su hombro. Segundos más tarde, se miró la herida, aparentemente fascinada por ella.

Siempre se había preguntado que sería recibir un balazo, ahora lo sabía; y si bien le dolía, no era el dolor agudo que esperaba.

Sin embargo, ese impacto; fue tan sólo el primero de cuatro o cinco más que colisionaron contra su joven y desprevenido cuerpo.

La fuerza y presión de las balas hizo que retrocediera hasta chocarse con los barrotes del balcón, los cuales en su momento fueron símbolo de la gran riqueza que poseía, y que le permitía vivir en ese piso, uno de los tantos de un edificio en dónde vivía lo que se llamaría la cremê de la cremê de la cuidad. Pero ahora, esos barrotes estaban destrozados a causa de la reciente explosión, y por el suelo estaban esparcidos los escombros de lo que antes representaba una obra arquitectónica en todo su esplendor.

Tropezó con uno de ellos, y de repente ya no fue consciente del suelo que segundos atrás pisaba.

Sólo fue consciente del aire que la rodeaba mientras caía de espaldas hacia la nada, a lo lejos escuchó la sirena de la policía y sonrió... siempre tarde... para cuando llegaran, ella ya no existiría, y seguramente la persona en el balcón, tampoco se encontraría allí.

Sonrió aún con más ganas al pensar que su miserable existencia estaba a punto de acabar. No podía decir que no había tenido momentos felices, porque habría sido mentira; en ese instante, un sin fin de imágenes de su familia vinieron a su mente, era cierto, un tiempo había sido feliz, pero luego...descubrió la verdad... y, como la mayoría de las veces que irrumpía en la vida de las personas, la había hecho ver el mundo con otros ojos.

Esa nueva visión le había hecho "descubrir" lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo ya sabía...que ella era feliz a costa del sufrimiento de otros...

Desde ese día, el deseo más ferviente que tenía era que su vida llegara a su fin.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba, ya ni siquiera sentía dolor.

Cuando por fin llegó al suelo sintió que las fuerzas se le agotaban, sonrió nuevamente al pensar que al fin el espectro de la muerte iría por ella, por fin terminaría con esa agonía al que algunos llamaban vida.

Se relajó, y sintió cómo suavemente su pulso se aceleraba para después morir en el eco del silencio, cómo su sangre dejaba de fluir, y cómo suavemente se iba alejando del mundo y su incesante ruido, para acercarse a la tranquilidad y silencio.

Pero... ya cuando casi podía tocar con las manos esa paz y tranquilidad, a lo lejos escuchó cuatro palabras que la trajeron de vuelta.

-Oh... Dios, por favor... vuelve

Holas!

Bueno, acá estoy…publicando nuevamente este historia, como todas las demás, si alguno tiene grabado en su computadora el prologo anterior, podrá ver que hay una diferencia sintáctica entre este y el otro, es que sencillamente no me gustaba el enfoque que le estaba dando a la historia…y bueno, decidí cambiarlo…el prologo es prácticamente igual, solo por lo que ya he mencionado anteriormente….pero bueno…les comento que ahora el 10 de octubre pienso subir el nuevo capitulo de SEDAE(sentimientos escondidos detrás de actitudes engañosas) , y el 15 el de Vidas Pasadas Encuentros Futuros…así que por un tiempito van a estar todos los fics bien actualizados….bueno, sin mas que decir…y esperando contar con su apoyo…me despido

Mucha suerte y nos vemos en la próxima!

Suerte!

Nadeshiko-Luna


	2. Volviendo a vivir

_**Disclaimer: La historia a continuación fue ideada por mí, pero los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Clamp**_

_**Primer Capítulo: Volviendo a Vivir**_

_**By: Nadeshiko Luna**_

**Poco a poco, fue abriendo sus suaves parpados los cuales titubearon al hacerlo, debido a la abundante luz solar en el lugar… sus ojos de una tonalidad verde esmeralda, denotaban cansancio y poco después, una vez que se hallaron completamente abiertos, una inminente sorpresa…**

**La habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba pintada de un suave color celeste agua, las paredes inundadas por la luz que entraba a raudales por el enorme ventanal que se hallaba a su izquierda; la cama en la cual se hallaba recostada, estaba ubicada de frente a la puerta, de modo que en cuanto esta comenzó a abrirse debido a la mano de alguien que empujaba el picaporte, pudo notarlo inmediatamente; sin embargo, no hizo lo que la mayoría de la gente "normal" haría al encontrarse en una habitación ajena y con un notable dolor en el cuerpo entero; es decir hacerse la dormida. Simplemente enfocó más firmemente la mirada en esa puerta a punto de abrirse.**

**Por ella ingresó un joven; al principio fue difícil definir bien sus rasgos, puesto que la luz proveniente de la otra habitación, formó una especie de halo a su alrededor, impidiendo que sus facciones fueran visibles. No obstante, una vez pasada dicha ilusión pudo reconocer en el "visitante" o lo que sea que fuere, unos rasgos masculinos bien definidos… sus ojos marrones de una tonalidad extraña; puesto que no eran ambarinos, pero tampoco eran color café; denotaron sorpresa al verla despierta, su cabello del mismo color que sus ojos, parecía haber sido sometido a un huracán y nunca en su vida haber visto un peine. **

**Esto fue lo único en que ella pudo deparar antes de que él comenzara a acercársele, y por lo consiguiente la invadiera cierta cantidad de pánico, cantidad que aumentó al ver que él se sentaba en la amplia cama de dos plazas en la cual ella estaba recostada; muy cerca de ella.**

**-me alegra que al fin haya despertado-dijo con un tono gentil, que logró disminuir sus temores un tanto, sin embargo las experiencias pasadas a lo largo de toda su vida, le decían que no se podía confiar en las personas así como así.**

**Ella intentó incorporarse al mismo tiempo que trataba de pronunciar algunas de las miles de preguntas que se le cruzaban por la mente. **

En dónde estoy?… quién es usted?… y la más importante, tal vez… Por qué no estoy muerta?-

**Sin embargo, lo único que salió de su boca fue un gemido de dolor, al sentir como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos, debido a una fuerte puntada que se incrementaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aunque ella ya estaba de nuevo sobre las almohadas, respirando agitadamente, intentado que ese inesperado padecimiento cediera pronto.**

**-no se mueva, no es recomendable que se esfuerce en este momento, ni por un par de semanas tampoco.**

**-Donde estoy?- Finalmente logró pronunciar, aunque con un inmenso esfuerzo por parte de sus cuerdas vocales, de modo que su voz sonó mucho más ronca de lo que era normalmente, tanto que prácticamente no la reconoció.**

**-Estamos en mi casa… usted no debe conocerme-dijo algo incómodo el sujeto- Aunque supongo que somos vecinos.**

**-cómo supongo?-Esta vez le costó menos pronunciar dichas palabras, comenzaba a sentirse un tanto mejor.**

**-Bueno… es difícil de decir, pero usted cayó ayer en mi balcón, estaba verdaderamente lastimada… y como yo soy… quiero decir, era médico pude hacer todo lo posible para salvarle-no creyó oportuno decirle que cuando la había tomado entre sus brazos, estaba muerta desde hacía un par de segundos.**

**El silencio que siguió a esa breve explicación fue un tanto tenso, por parte de ella porque se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para seguir en ese mundo, y por parte de él porque no sabía si ella seguía consiente, puesto que la joven había cerrado los ojos cuando hubo terminado su frase.**

**-Tengo una pregunta más para hacerle-dijo ella finalmente, pasados unos segundos- Tal vez le resulte extraño… pero, por qué me salvó la vida?**

**Él la miró como si estuviera loca, como ya sabía ella que la miraría, pero tenía que saberlo, y el motivo era simple, si esa persona había tenido una razón lo suficientemente importante, lograría entender que Dios la seguía manteniendo en ese mundo por un motivo especial, y no por un simple capricho, como solía parecerle… sin embargo, qué motivo que fuera lo suficientemente importante, podía tener para salvarla una persona que jamás había visto en su vida?**

**-Lo siento… sin embargo, no puedo darle una razón que no sea más que la necesidad de ayudar a alguien, usted estaba allí, en el suelo desangrándose delante de mí, y yo tenía la habilidad suficiente como para intentar salvarla, tal vez fue mi instinto de médico, no lo sé…-Para una pregunta extraña, una respuesta extraña-pensó él**

**No obstante, si él creyó que con esto bastaría, estaba equivocado.**

**-Y no pensó que tal vez lo hice a propósito?…que intenté suicidarme? Qué hubiera sucedido entonces?-el tono de ella no era ni altivo, ni descortés, sin embargo le puso la piel de gallina, se sintió de nuevo en la escuela cuando la maestra lo reprimía de una forma tácita.**

**-Lo cierto, es que ni por un segundo se me cruzó por la mente la idea de que hubiera intentado suicidarse, sea por sus abundantes heridas, o por el hecho de que a menos que fuera masoquista, no hubiera habido necesidad de que se disparara sucesivamente antes de tirarse por un balcón, además escuché sus gritos desde mi casa-esto último era un invento, él recién salía de la ducha en el preciso instante en que ella caía en su balcón, sin embargo suponía que debería haber gritado, al menos es lo que haría cualquier persona normal que fuera sometida a numerosas heridas…**

**Sin embargo, Ella no era una persona normal.**

**Permaneció en silencio, y le dejó pasar ese pequeño invento, pues sabía perfectamente que en ningún momento, había pronunciado algo más que un suave quejido, mucho menos un grito. Sin embargo; ahora, su mente estaba pensando en lo generoso que era ese hombre que tenía delante de sus ojos, él tranquilamente podría haberla dejado morir y sin embargo, no lo había hecho, seguramente habría pasado gran parte de la noche en vela tratando de salvar la vida de alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Por tal motivo, decidió mostrarse un tanto más agradecida y presentarse.**

**-Siento haber sido tan descortés, le debo la vida y ni siquiera se lo he agradecido- aunque ella pronunció estas palabras con la mejor entonación posible, él notó que en realidad ella deseaba que no hubiera hecho nada, no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué, pero juzgó que sería algo desubicado preguntar eso en un momento como ése- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.**

**-Un placer Sakura, si es que me permite llamarla así.**

**-Si no veo el por qué de lo contrario, aún no me ha dicho su nombre- le recordó ella.**

**-Si lo siento, mi nombre es Xiao- Lang Li, pero puede decirme Xiao-Lang**

**-Xia…-ella intentó que el sonido se vocalizara en sus labios… más sin embargo era uno desconocido para la fonética japonesa, de modo que lo único que pudo vocalizar fue- Shaoran**

**Él sonrió.**

**-No se haga problema por eso, al verla noté que era japonesa, de modo que supuse que le sería difícil pronunciar correctamente mi nombre, Shaoran esta bien.**

**-muchas gracias-volvió a repetir ella, aunque sin sonreír.**

**-Ahora, quiero hacerle una pregunta, que tal vez le resulte un tanto inoportuna, pero que me ronda por la cabeza, y tal vez una vez contestada, pueda ayudarla en algo.**

**-Si? Dígame…**

**-Leo en sus ojos, el creciente deseo de haber permanecido en donde estaba cuando yo la encontré- Nunca le había resultado pronunciar la palabra "muerte" delante de ninguno de sus pacientes, menos aún después de…**

**Ella bajó la vista, no obstante contestó la pregunta no formulada.**

**-Es acertada su suposición**

**-Y puedo preguntarle, por qué una joven como usted, tan bella, con una importante posición social y económica, desearía eso?**

**-Tal vez porque a pesar de tener todas esas cosas que usted dice que tengo, no poseo absolutamente nada más en este mundo- Se sentía extraña al no poder mirar a ese hombre a los ojos, hacía años que recordaba el no poder sostenerle la mirada a alguien, no al menos desde...**

**Suavemente, él le levantó el rostro, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en los marrones de él.**

**-Por qué dice eso? Seguramente su familia estaría muy triste de escucharla decir eso, y ni que decir de sus amigos y su novio.**

**-Lamento contradecirlo-en sus ojos brilló un leve destello de furia, cosa que le dio vida por primera vez, delante de los de Xiao-Lang- No obstante, mi familia difícilmente notaría mi ausencia, y no tengo ni amigos ni un novio que valgan la pena.**

**Él la escuchaba atentamente, sin poder creer del todo lo que oía, no era posible que una joven como la que tenía delante, pensara que morir era preferible a su vida actual, nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera una visión tan triste y desdichada de la vida. Él mismo, que no era la alegría personalizada, tenía suficientemente claro que para desear morir, uno debía estar sumido en la más completa desesperanza.**

**-bueno, sólo puedo decirle, que a veces las situaciones suelen parecer más catastróficas de lo que en realidad son, desde ya le puedo asegurar que cuenta conmigo en lo que necesite-Hizo una pausa, como para respirar y continuó- Ahora lo que más me preocupa es lo que realidad sucedió, aunque yo apenas tuve oportunidad de escuchar una especie de explosión alrededor de las once de la noche.**

**-Lo cierto, es que yo apenas recuerdo qué fue lo que ocurrió, lo último que soy capaz de rememorar es que estaba hablando por teléfono, cuando segundos más tarde, se produjo una fuerte explosión en mi balcón , un hombre apareció en el umbral de dicho lugar, este estaba completamente vestido de negro, incluyendo su rostro, de modo que no pude reconocerlo …antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido, me había disparado unas cuantas veces, y estaba cayendo por el "cráter" que había hecho la susodicha explosión. Luego desperté aquí- aunque debía confesar que esa era la versión resumida de los hechos.**

**Él tan sólo asintió, pero permaneció en silencio.**

**-Ahora, a pesar de que ha dicho que no debo moverme es vital que regrese a mi casa.**

**-Siento tener que contradecirla, pero no puedo permitir que se mueva hasta que sus heridas hayan cicatrizado, ni como médico, ni como ser humano. Además que sería muy inseguro volver a su casa en este momento- aunque en realidad en su caso la situación se revertía, puesto que quien quiera que hubiera querido matarla, no sospecharía de su casa hasta que hubiera advertido que ella seguía con vida.**

**-No comprendo…**

**-Es muy simple, lo único que tiene que hacer es permanecer aquí hasta que se recupere, además de que indudablemente esto no se ha tratado de un asalto, sino de un intento de asesinato, por ahora cuenta con ventaja puesto que su asesino, no sabe que esta viva, sin embargo no me cabe ninguna duda de que en cuanto lo sepa, volverá por una segunda oportunidad.**

**-Pero…**

**-Siento tener que contradecirla en esto, pero la respuesta es no, le prometo que se sentirá lo suficientemente cómoda como si estuviera en su casa, pues a pesar de que haya mucha gente que piense lo contrario, sé convivir con seres humanos sin que mueran de aburrimiento, y si eso no es suficiente y necesita hablar con una mujer, hoy por la tarde vendrá de visita mi prima, y con ella seguramente te sentirá mucho más cómoda, ya que tiene la capacidad de hacer sentir bien a cualquiera-dijo sonriendo confiadamente- Además según lo que dice el refrán que dicta: " si salvas una vida, ella te pertenece" usted es mi responsabilidad- Había dicho todo esto, mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la salida del cuarto- Descanse**

**Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**En esta oportunidad nos ubicamos en una habitación que se encuentra sumida en la más completa y profunda oscuridad; a excepción de un solitario farol que iluminaba apenas la punta de la capucha de los hombres o mujeres que se encontraban allí. El aire era espeso, y llevaba consigo un olor a encierro que impregnaba las fosas nasales de todos los presentes. No obstante, todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a cosas como ésa; de hecho, en el pasado, cuando la "organización" vivía en un estatus económico y social mucho más inferior al presente, habían tenido que sobreponerse a cosas peores que el reunirse en un lugar, que al menos tenía un techo sobre sus testuces. (Nota: Testuz es un sinónimo de "cabeza", jeje)**

**Todos sabían por qué estaban allí, y deseaban fervientemente que el protagonista de aquélla reunión apareciera pronto.**

**Esperaron ansiosamente y en silencio, durante más de media hora, cuando repentinamente, y frente a todos ellos, surgió una nueva sombra, sólo que esta, era una persona bien definida a los ojos de los espectadores, la única en ese cuarto que no llevaba su rostro cubierto.**

**Tan sólo uno de los que se hallaban allí, le dirigió la palabra, al parecer un hombre, pronunció:**

**-Tsung, aguardamos tu respuesta, la misión ha sido llevada a cabo con éxito?**

**-Así es, Kinomoto Sakura ya no es un obstáculo para este mundo-dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo en vez de la muerte de una persona. Una muerte de la cual él era el responsable. Y lo más asombroso, era que en vez de parecer culpable, era más bien todo lo contrario, tenía la apariencia de estar orgulloso de la acción que había llevado a cabo.**

**-De acuerdo- dijo luego de una pronunciada pausa- Ahora centrémonos en tu próxima misión- Hizo una seña, y otro encapuchado se acercó trayendo entre sus manos una bandeja de plata fina, sobre la cual se encontraba un sobre algo amarillento.**

**El hombre, lo tomó y mientras el otro se retiraba lo abrió.**

**-Los superiores dicen que la próxima es Daidouji Tomoyo, de la misma edad que la anterior, vive en la misma ciudad; en este sobre encontrarás todos los datos de importancia- dijo entregándole el susodicho sobre que tenía entre sus manos.**

**El farol mágicamente, iluminó una de las muchas fotografías que el llamado Tsung estaba observando atentamente, en la cual aparecía un inocente joven de cabellos negro ébano, y ojos azules.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Los pasos apresurados de una joven se perdían entre la multitud de personas que se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos. Como es de esperar, en una ciudad tan importante como Washington, no era la única persona que trataba acaloradamente de llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.**

**Sin embargo, ese día era especial para la joven en cuestión, puesto que esa data tendría lugar por fin, el encuentro con su nuevo jefe, el cual era trasladado desde Japón, su tierra natal; y ahora, por culpa del maldito tráfico, tenía que caminar cinco cuadras que parecían dobles, en cinco minutos, con unos zapatos que tenían como cinco centímetros de alto.**

**-Demasiados cincos para mi gusto-murmuró mientras se detenía un segundo, siendo por poco arrasada por la gente que venía detrás de ella- Bueno, supongo que no me queda otra opción si no quiero romperme el cuello al correr con estos benditos zapatos.**

**La idea de pisar el suelo de esa ciudad tan contaminada con el pie descalzo, no era muy agradable, sin embargo era eso, o la perspectiva de pasar la mañana en un hospital y perderse la llegada de su nuevo jefe. O tenía una tercera opción, la cual era correr con esos zapatos y creer positivamente que no se tropezaría, ni se doblaría un tobillo, torcedura que le produciría un esguince y que le ocasionaría el hecho de tener que arrastrarse el resto de las calles que le quedaran por caminar. De modo que se agachó, y se sacó los zapatos, hecho esto, comenzó a correr mientras el bendito calzado se sacudía de un lado hacia otro por el compulsivo movimiento de su cuerpo.**

**Ya tenía a la vista el edificio, de hecho tan sólo le quedarían dos metros para llegar a la puerta; cuando repentinamente alguien abrió el acceso de un auto, y como era de suponer, ella tuvo tanta suerte que se lo llevó puesta.**

**Al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo cercano al suelo, sólo logra pensar:**

**Qué lindo recibimiento que le voy a dar a mi nuevo jefe, toda despeinada y con la cara llena de magulladuras**

**Sin embargo, no contó con la reacción imprevista de la persona que abrió el auto, puesto que apenas terminó de pensar esto, sintió una fuerte mano que se deslizaba por su cintura, y la tiraba hacia arriba.**

**Sin haberlo notado, dejó caer sus sandalias y su maletín; una vez que se hubo sentido fuera de peligro, logró abrir los ojos, y descubrir a la persona que la había salvado de aterrizar en el duro pavimento.**

**Delante de sus ojos, tenía una figura masculina de gran altura, al menos mediría un metro ochenta, sus ojos parecían negros a simple vista, pero con la abundante luz que había a esa hora de la mañana, pudo distinguir que eran marrones muy oscuros. Su cabello también era de una tonalidad café, y su contextura física denotaba que en épocas de su juventud seguramente habría practicado rugby.**

**Era uno de esos hombres comunes, pero que sin embargo llamaban la atención con cada paso que daban, aún así no se lo propusieran, puesto que su magnetismo era tal que sobresalía a la superficie, formando un aura verdaderamente llamativa.**

**En su vida se había cruzado con un par de hombres como él, sin embargo… ninguno era exactamente como él… no podía expresar en qué radicaba la diferencia, sin embargo era así.**

**Lentamente, el ruido de las bocinas de los autos, se hizo presente en su cabeza y le recordó que llegaba tarde al trabajo, distraída mientras observaba a ese hombre, habría perdido al menos dos minutos que para ella, eran vitales.**

**Poco a poco, fue incorporándose; enderezó la espalda, levantó la barbilla y trató de recuperar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, mientras esos ojos café la miraban realmente divertidos.**

**-Muchas… gracias-pronunció con un verdadero esfuerzo**

**-No es nada-dijo simplemente el extraño.**

**Repentinamente ella tomó conciencia de que debido al abundante frío de julio, debería estar sintiendo escalofríos a causa de sus pies descalzos, y sin embargo no era así. Miró distraídamente sus pies, y horrorizada descubrió que estaba parada encima de los zapatos del desconocido.**

**En ese preciso instante, sintió unos inmensos deseos de que la tierra se la tragara, mirando hacia todos lados menos a esos ojos marrones, pronunció:**

**-Oh, discúlpeme-exclamó soltándose del círculo que formaban sus brazos alrededor suyo.**

**-a dónde iba tan apurada?-Pronunció él, cuando observó que ella comenzaba a alejarse.**

**-A trabajar-dijo con una sonrisa, sin si quiera saber ella por qué sonreía-Este bendito tráfico que tenemos en la ciudad, ocasionó que me retrasara y hoy es un día muy importante laboralmente hablando, y ahora que lo noto. Estoy llegando aún mas tarde que antes-dijo volviendo por fin a su tono formal, pero gentil, de siempre.-Que tenga un buen día**

**Hizo una leve reverencia, obsequiándole una sonrisa algo forzada, mientras comenzaba a alejarse, sin embargo, cuando estaba por pasar delante de él, este la sujetó por el brazo, mientras le hablaba:**

**-Antes, me gustaría aunque sea conocer su nombre-dijo, mientras la soltaba cerraba la puerta del auto con gran seguridad.**

**Mientras aguardaba una respuesta, sacó unos anteojos de sol de su bolsillo y se los puso, en cualquier otra persona, ese gesto hubiera resultado ridículo; extremadamente ridículo a juzgar por las abundantes nubes negras que presagiaban una importante tormenta. No obstante a él le transmitía cierto toque de misterio… como si le hiciera falta.**

**-Por supuesto-dijo para ocultar su turbación, el por qué debería darle su nombre a una persona que acababa de conocer era algo que quedaba fuera de su comprensión, sin embargo después de meditarlo un instante con su mente, notó que su nombre no la comprometía en nada, ella era otro eslabón en esa inmensa cadena que era la vida, además de ser una inmigrante proveniente de Japón como tantas otras había en Estados Unidos: Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji- pronunció con abierta seguridad, por primera vez desde que se había cruzado con ese hombre.**

**-Un placer conocerla, señorita Daidouji, pero personalmente, creo que "ojos azules" le va mejor como nombre.**

**Dicho esto, le hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, como despidiéndose de ella. Tomoyo se alejó, extrañada ante la súbita familiaridad que ese hombre había tenido para con ella. Sin embargo, segundos después olvidó todo eso, al entrar en el edificio y notar que el extraño, a quien ni siquiera se había molestado en pedirle el nombre, entraba segundos mas tarde que ella.**

**Pero lo más desconcertante, fue que su secretaria pasó corriendo delante de ella, sin siquiera decirle buenos días, y sin embargo se detuvo frente al extraño, para pedirle educadamente su abrigo y estrecharle la mano.**

**Tomoyo frunció el ceño, eso no estaba bien, no… definitivamente, no estaba bien.**

**Aún asombrada, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, observó como el resto del equipo de trabajo se acercaba para saludarlo.**

**No obstante, lo peor vino cuando, después de escuchar sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba ella, escuchó la voz de una de las socias principales pronunciar:**

**-Touya, acércate, quiero presentarte a una de las joyas más preciadas de esta empresa… Tomoyo Daidouji-luego se giró hacia ella-Tomoyo te presento, a nuestro tan esperado administrador de empresas… Touya Kinomoto.**

**Decir que sintió pánico, terror y vergüenza al mismo tiempo, fue poco para lo que en realidad experimentó en ese momento. Agradeció a Dios como mil veces, el don que le había dado de poder esconder sus sentimientos detrás de una mascara de frialdad.**

**Para su inmensa sorpresa, Él se acercó despreocupadamente, y la saludó cortésmente como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.**

**-Un gusto conocerla, señorita Daidouji-mientras caminaba detrás de la mujer que los había "presentado", le susurró al oído- Nos veremos luego… ojos azules.**

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

**El sutil ruido proveniente de la televisión, le deba un toque de vida a esa habitación tan moderna, a la cual algunos arquitectos de hoy en día se animaban a llamar living o recibidor.**

**Sin embargo, un joven de unos veinticinco años que permanecía sentado en el amplio sofá blanco que formaba parte del juego de muebles que dominaba el lugar, no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que sucedía en el mundo que reflejaba su pantalla de plasma de veintinueve pulgadas.**

**Sus ojos color café denotaban concentración en lo que fuera que estaba pensando, mientras suavemente consumía una taza de chocolate caliente. Mientras el dulce líquido recorría su garganta, sonrió al mismo tiempo que desviaba de sus pensamientos iniciales, al pensar que a pesar de se ya un adulto con notables responsabilidades a su cargo, seguía tan adicto al chocolate caliente como cuando tenía cinco años.**

**Sin embargo, su ceño fue levemente fruncido, cuando la imagen de la joven que dormía plácidamente en su habitación apareció en su mente. **

**La noche anterior había tenido que dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, a causa de que su cuarto era el único que tenía una cama de doble plaza. No obstante no era eso lo que llenaba de preocupación su mente, sino la situación que rodeaba a esa joven y su aparición en su vida. Él, como buen habitante de ese edificio, el cual era más bien un complejo de casas construidas una encima de otra, sabía perfectamente que si ella vivía allí era porque poseía una gran riqueza. Ahora el ki de la cuestión estaba en si ella tenía ese dinero por su familia, o por otro motivo… puesto que era demasiado joven como para haber ganado tanto dinero y tener la posibilidad de acceder a vivir en ese lugar… la otra posibilidad que quedaba, y la cual era muy desagradable, pero no escapaba a la realidad, era que fuera la amante de algún rico hombre poderoso, eso explicaría el por qué de muchas cosas… sin embargo, ella ni siquiera había mencionado tener una relación con alguien cuando él lo había insinuado sutilmente, no obstante eso podría significar que trataba de escapar de esa situación.**

**Además estaba el problema de que en ese edificio, rara vez uno se encontraba con gente que no estuviera metido en negocios turbios. Hasta el momento, consideraba que él era el único más o menos "honrado" que habitaba en ese lugar; por supuesto que no se consideraba un dechado de virtudes, pero por lo menos no estaba metido en nada ilegal, y si se podía permitir vivir en ese lugar era a causa de la riqueza que poseía él mismo y que se había ganado a costa de su esfuerzo, y no por la que poseía su familia. **

**Su familia… hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ese tema…, no al menos en toda su familia como conjunto, puesto que veía a su prima a diario… sin embargo, el resto de su familia… casi no le pertenecía…. él había nacido en el seno de una familia de abogados, todos y cada uno de sus miembros eran abogados, la mayoría corruptos por el poder…. sin embargo, él había deseado ser médico desde que tenía memoria. AL menos desde que había visto la sangre por primera vez.**

**Además, Dios le había dado el don de poder manejar un bisturí como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo… pero por sobre todo, porque amaba la idea de tener en sus manos el poder de ayudar a otra gente, y en ocasiones salvarles la vida, con sus propias manos.**

**No obstante, su familia fue clara y terminante, él debería ser abogado de la misma forma que el resto, de lo contrario, sería borrado del registro de los Li para toda la eternidad.**

**Él, con todo el pseudo valor de los diecinueve años, y con su mágica habilidad en el bolsillo, abandonó su hogar, y se dedicó a su verdadera pasión.**

**Su familia, por toda respuesta, lo borró de su lista de herederos, y le prohibió la entrada a cualquiera de sus hogares. Pensaron que el hecho de no otorgarle la maravillosa fuente de dinero que eran, lo harían recapacitar y volver con la cabeza gacha, no obstante, esto demostró que no lo conocían realmente.**

**Se dedicó a estudiar con verdadera ansia, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, y gracias a eso, y a sus habilidades, tuvo el privilegio de graduarse a los veinte años.**

**Tanto trabajo, sólo para descubrir que le era imposible soportar el dolor y la sensación de fracaso que experimentaba al perder un paciente, al no poder salvar una vida que había sido confiada en sus manos.**

**No obstante, eso no le sucedió hasta que su carrera profesional estuvo bastante avanzada.**

**De hecho, durante los primeros dos años, fue un verdadero héroe de la medicina, no había caso que él no pudiera remediar. Hasta lo terminales, por los cuales nadie apostaba ni un centavo.**

**Pero todo lo que sube, alguna vez tiene que bajar, dice el dicho.**

**Y él, que durante años se dedicó a salvar vidas, experimentó su primer fracaso, justo con el hijo de su mejor amiga. El pequeño Tsung, que contaba con solo cuatro años de edad, y que sin embargo, ya a esa altura de su vida, tenía los músculos que rodeaban al corazón tan debilitados y a punto de desgarrarse, que ni un transplante lo hubiera salvado.**

**A pesar de saber eso; él lo intentó. Él era aquél que había salvado a ancianos de cien años, sin un gramo de salud en sus cuerpos, tenía que salvar a ese pequeño, que significaba tanto para él.**

**Sin embargo, a veces Dios nos muestra que el sufrimiento es la única forma de poder avanzar y de darnos cuenta de dónde realmente estamos parados.**

**Logró conseguirle un transplante y revitalizó sus tejidos, no obstante esto fue demasiado para su cerebro, y le produjo una neurastenia (def: Enfermedad producida por debilidad nerviosa que produce una depresión en la fuerzas vitales y otros síntomas similares), lo que ocasionó que ese nuevo corazón que recientemente latía en su cuerpo, viviera lo necesario como para adecuarse, y que el niño permaneciera con vida.**

**De modo, que una semana después de la operación, Tsung partió, dejando una familia desgarrada y mortalmente herida por su causa, y a Xiao-Lang destrozado, profesional y humanamente.**

**Luego de la muerte de su ahijado, decidió renunciar para siempre a la medicina, tenía suficiente dinero como para vivir varias vidas sin trabajar, y suficiente voluntad como para empezar de nuevo en otro sitio.**

**Así fue como se trasladó de China a Estados Unidos, donde se encontraba estudiando en Harvard su prima. Él pensó, que de todas formar eso no tenía ninguna importancia, puesto que ella lo ignoraría al igual que el resto de sus familiares. Enorme fue su sorpresa al verla una mañana de pie en su casa, gritándole que era un cretino por no atreverse si quiera a ir a saludarla.**

**De modo, que con Mei-Ling a su lado, pudo rehacer su vida. Y en el preciso instante en que piso el suelo norteamericano, juró nunca más ejercer la medicina, juramento que había respetado al pie de la letra…**

**Hasta la noche anterior**

**Cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Sakura posarse prácticamente con suavidad en su balcón, una profunda desesperación de salvarle la vida, le hizo romper el juramento que con tanto ahínco se había hecho a sí mismo.**

**No sabía qué clase de locura se había apoderado de él, pero lo cierto era que al ver caer su frágil figura, sintió que si no la salvaba, una parte de él moriría con ella.**

**No obstante, lo más difícil que tuvo que afrontar esa noche, fue que cuando ella hubo llegado al suelo, y su corazón había dejado de latir, una sonrisa se dibujó en su joven y pérfido rostro, y esta fue tan auténtica, que le hizo pensar que ella hubiera estado esperando por su muerte toda su vida.**

**Eso fue demasiado para él, que amaba la vida en todas sus formas… sin embargo, apenas el pronunció en voz alta su deseo de que ella siguiera con vida, sus latidos volvieron a su cuerpo y la expresión de paz de su joven rostro, se volvió súbitamente, de tristeza.**

**Permaneció despierto toda la noche, mientras la operaba una y otra vez, extrayéndole balas, las cuales milagrosamente, eran su única herida, ya que por algún extraño motivo, la caída no le había ocasionado ni la más mínima contusión.**

**Suspiró mientras se levantaba para llevar su taza a la cocina. De reojo, pudo observar que en la televisión, mostraban escenas de la explosión sucedida dos pisos más arriba.**

**Por ahora todo iba fantástico…**

**Porque nadie sabía que ella estaba viva**

**No obstante, algo le decía que las cosas no iban a quedarse como estaban mucho tiempo más.**

**Y cuando el mundo se enterara que ella estaba viva, seguramente el que intentó matarla, volvería a intentarlo .**

**Lentamente, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.**

**Al menos, de ahora en más no se encontraría sola.**

_**F D**_

**Touya estaba muy entretenido haciendo girar entre sus finos y largos dedos su lapicera de oro. Lo cierto era que su primer día de trabajo lo había decepcionado, había sido extremadamente aburrido, lo único que había hecho era andar de aquí para allá, firmando cosas y conociendo a tantas personas que ya había perdido la cuenta.**

**Sólo el principio fue merecedor de recordar**.

**Sonrió al pensar en la mirada desesperada y asustada que tenían esos ojos azules cuando se llevó por delante la puerta de su auto. Y luego, cómo cambiaron de expresión pasando desde el asombro hasta la indiferencia. Hacía mucho que no se cruzaba con alguien que pudiera expresar en sus ojos los sentimientos que se desarrollaban en su interior, generalmente eso era una debilidad, pero era increíble observar que aún quedaba gente así en el mundo.**

**No obstante, no sólo sus ojos le habíha llamado su atención, el conjunto en su totalidad era soberbio. **

**Ese pelo negro largo y ondulado, la distinguía entre el montón como si cargara con su propia luz; en aquélla época la mayor parte de las mujeres llevaban el pelo corto como los hombres, sin embargo, nunca le había gustado esa modalidad, surgida de la necesidad de sentirse superiores, como si renunciando a su femineidad fueran aún más inteligentes o demás.**

**Su rostro era exótico, sus finos rasgos orientales, eran envueltos en una piel tersa y blanca poco común entre la "raza amarilla". **

**Pero lo que más lo había deslumbrado eran sus ojos, de un azul tan profundo como el cielo nocturno.**

**Una imprevista curiosidad, lo llevó a abrir el programa en que figuraban las hojas de vida de todos los empleados, allí la encontró bajo la letra "D" Junto a todos sus datos personales:**

**NOMBRE**: Tomoyo Daidouji

**EDAD**: 23 años

**PROFESIÓN/TÍTULOS:** Secundaria Shiken, Japón, Títulos en: Organizadora de eventos sociales, decoradora de interiores, y curso especial de capacitación para secretarias y asistentes personales, los dos primeras fueron asistidos en la universidad de Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos y el último, en un instituto privado, en el mismo lugar

**POSICIÓN QUE OCUPA EN LA EMPRESA**: Asistente personal, del socio minoritario nº 1

**ESTADO CIVIL**: Soltera

**DOMICILIO ACTUAL**: Número 64 de la calle North Park.

**TELÉFONO**: 4-2835787/ TELÉFONO CELULAR: 15-5-683-8978

**Cerró la ventana al escuchar pasos fuera de su oficina. Segundos más tarde, una esbelta figura femenina se detuvo frente a su puerta y dio dos golpes en la puerta de vidrio.**

**-Adelante-dijo Touya mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.**

**Tomoyo ingresó en la oficina con los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando el efecto sorpresa había pasado; fue consciente de todo lo que había sucedido, y las consecuencias que ello podría traer. Ese sujeto ya la había alterado lo suficiente suponiendo que no lo volvería a ver, imagínense cuando se enteró que lo vería todos los días, y no sólo eso, sino que además sería su jefe y conviviría con él a cada rato; con lo dedicada que era a su trabajo, eso, era peor que si viviera con ella!**

**-Permiso, vengo a entregarle el informe del próximo caso.**

**-De acuerdo, siéntese-dijo totalmente sereno y serio, mientras señalaba la silla frente a él.**

**Tomoyo se sentó mientras abría el informe.**

**-Bueno, su próximo caso es acerca de un marido adúltero, y su mujer que lo demanda, nada fuera de lo habitual-dijo cerrando el informe y pasándoselo, mientras levantaba los ojos hacia él.**

**Touya asintió simplemente**

**-A propósito, necesito hablar contigo, tienes algo que hacer esta noche, ojos Azules**

**Y ahí estaba de nuevo, encima ese apodo ridículo que se había inventado.**

**-Creo que lo más adecuado sería que no me llame así, usted es mi jefe-Dijo levantándose y dándose vuelta en dirección a la puerta- y con respecto a esta noche, lo siento y atengo un compromiso.**

**Con el paso más firme que fue capaz de dar, se dirigió hacia la salida del lugar, no obstante, en el preciso instante en que abría la puerta para salir de allí, sintió que un peso la acorralaba frente al armario que había junto a esta.**

**-Si tienes un compromiso, cancélalo-dijo a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, mientras que con una de sus manos la tomaba por la cintura, y la otra la apoyaba en el placard al lado de su cara, a su vez que la mantenía presionada con el mismo peso de su cuerpo.**

**Abrumada por su cercanía, sólo pudo decir:**

**-No puedo, no estas acostumbrado a que le digan que no; no es cierto?-Dijo tuteándolo sin querer. **

**-NO, por eso mismo vas a tener que poder, o acaso le vas a negar una cena a tu ...jefe-dijo acercándose más, estando a escasos milímetros de su boca.**

**-Eso, jefe, se llama abuso de poder-dijo ya más recuperada, y tirándose un poco hacia atrás.**

**-Entonces...vas a negarte?-preguntó con tono seductor**

**-Tengo un compromiso, ya se lo dije-dijo tratando de parecer lo más impaciente y controlada posible.**

**-Ahora, tienes uno más importante, una cita...de negocios-dijo ahora tan cerca, que su aliento rozaba su piel.**

**Ya casi había rozado su boca, cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Tomoyo reaccionara, y en su afán de salir de la situación embarazosa en la que se había metido ella misma, agachó la cabeza, y al ir hacia adelante le propinó un cabezazo en la mandíbula a Touya.**

**Éste maldijo por lo bajo y se alejó, dejando en libertad a Tomoyo, que lo primero que hizo fue arreglarse el traje de confección hecho a medida, y luego pasarse una mano por el cabello para "peinarse". Un gesto típico en ella cuando estaba nerviosa.**

**En ese momento Touya dijo:**

**-Adelante**

**Y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a otra de las socias más importantes del buffet de abogados donde ambos trabajaban.**

**La joven, de aproximadamente la misma edad de Tomoyo, llevaba puesto, al igual que ella, un traje de confección de tres piezas, camisa, chaqueta y falda; no obstante, el de ella era de color rojo fuego.**

**-Touya, tienes reunión con el resto de los socios en quince minutos, te sugeriría que te des prisa-dijo mirando de reojo a Tomoyo, con algo de sospecha en la mirada.**

**-De acuerdo, nos vemos en diez, Mei-Ling**

**-Esta bien, pero no te demores-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con Tomoyo pisándole los talones; si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, dudaba mucho que pudiera salir luego.**

**No obstante, como era de saber, el joven socio no permitió que ella se saliera con la suya, y antes de que terminara de salir de la oficina, Touya la tomó del brazo**

**-Te pasaré a buscar a las 19:30 hs, no me hagas esperar-dijo sacándola de su oficina y cerrando la puerta.**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El timbre hizo su aparición en el preciso momento en que él salía de la ducha. Echando un vistazo a su reloj, estuvo completamente seguro de que su prima había llegado; y como era habitual en ella, lo había hecho media hora antes.**

**-Siempre tan oportuna-dijo mirando su vestimenta, la cual sólo constaba de una toalla atada a la cintura.**

**Acercándose a la puerta, fijó su mirada en el visor que le permitía ver quién se hallaba en la entrada del edificio, y allí observó la impaciente mirada fueguina de su prima esperando porque le diera autorización para ingresar.**

**Pulsó el botón que le facilitaría la entrada, y decidió ver cómo estaba su pequeña "visitante", seguramente estaría dormida; situación que de seguro cambiaría en cuanto su prima pisara el lugar. Sus fuertes gritos, de seguro tendrían la facilidad de hacerla despertar.**

**Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido; aunque las puertas de aquélla época eran totalmente herméticas y ni hacían ni el más mínimo ruido, la costumbre de su infancia en la antigua mansión era difícil de borrar. **

**Tal cual pensaba, ella se encontraba allí todavía, durmiendo en posición fetal.**

**Se la veía tan tierna, delicada e inofensiva, que no pudo evitar penetrar por completo en la habitación, olvidándose por completo de su pobre vestimenta.**

**Observó sus finas y delicadas facciones, su pelo color ámbar que se desparramaba en abanico sobre su almohada. A mediada que, gradualmente se iba acercando a ella; parecía una niña, acostada en el centro de la cama, demasiado grande para que su menudo cuerpo la abarcara totalmente.**

**Se sentó en su cama, y sin quererlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, llevó su mano hasta su cara, y con sus largos y finos dedos delineó sus rasgos, sus cejas, su nariz, sus mejillas, su barbilla, y sin siquiera notarlo, sus yemas se dirigieron hacia sus suaves labios.**

**Ella eligió ese momento, para murmurar algo entre sueños, dicha acción provocó que entreabriera apenas los labios, haciendo que Shaoran rozara apenas sus dientes y la calidez de su boca.**

**Retiró su mano como si lo hubieran quemado; y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación tomando su bata y cambiándose en el pasillo que daba al living.**

**En ese preciso instante sonó el timbre indicándole que su prima había subido ya hasta el 14º piso, donde tenía lugar su residencia.**

**Fue y abrió la puerta donde se encontró con la mirada rojiza de su prima Mei-ling.**

**-Vaya! si recibes así a cualquiera que viene a visitarte, no me extrañaría nada que terminaran por violarte y hacerte perder tu honor y virginidad.-Dijo en un tono burlón la joven, entrando en el lugar dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su pariente.**

**-Pasa y déjate de bromas-dijo sonriendo**

**-Shaoran, qué sucede?-La voz suave y profunda de la joven visitante, irrumpió en la escena, causando una total estupefacción por parte de las dos personas allí presentes. La muchacha se había levantado, sin siquiera ser consiente de donde estaba, y por tal motivo no había prestado atención a su pobre vestimenta, la cual constaba de un sencillo camisón de satén que Xiao-Lang había encontrado en su inmenso vestidor, aunque hasta él mismo desconocía el origen de tal prenda. **

**-Vaya con razón, eso explica muchas cosas-Dijo la joven china, sin abandonar su tono mordaz y sin dejar de mirar a uno y a otro- pero qué va a pensar tu novio, Shaoran?-siguió preguntando-Sabe que eres bisexual y que además de eso, lo engañas con una mujer?**

**Shaoran la ignoró y se dirigió directamente hacia Sakura.**

**-Qué hace levantada? Ni sentada tendría que estar-dijo parándose frente a ella**

**Totalmente serio.**

**-Pero es que escuché unos ruidos y no sabía dónde estaba, luego recordé, y le llamé pero como no me contestó traté de ponerme en pie a ver qué era lo que sucedía, como ve, estoy en perfectas condiciones- aunque su voz sonaba y tanto fatigada.**

**Xiao-Lang maldijo mentalmente el aislante que había colocado en las paredes de su habitación.**

**-Bueno, ahora eso no importa, las personas siempre se sienten mejor de lo que en realidad se encuentran cuando comienzan a recuperarse; no obstante, si uno no sigue guardando reposo esta situación se revierte fácilmente-dijo alzándola y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.**

**-Puedo caminar-se quejó molesta, odiaba que los demás tomaran decisiones sin consultarle, aún más cuando se trataban de su persona.**

**-Ya lo sé, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, sin embargo, no debe además, comparado con las cosas que he tenido que transportar en mi vida, usted es una pluma.-dijo depositándola en la cama y tapándola. Empero, se contuvo de decirle, que en su situación, una persona común y corriente, habría dado un paso y todos los puntos se le habrían abierto, causándole mucho dolor-Ahora descanse, en menos de dos horas vendré con la cena-**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-bueno, bueno, así que ahora te dedicas al abuso de menores, sé que somos familia y que entre parientes, este estilo de cosas se cubren pero, debido a mi profesión has de entender que no me va a quedar otra opción que denunciarte primito, cuántos años tiene esa chiquilla? 18 máximo, eres una vergüenza Xiao-Lang, realmente no tienes conciencia, ya era bastante con las conquistas que venían llorando a casa para que vuelvas con ellas y eso era que no eran ni la mitad de inocentes de lo que es esta chiquita-dijo Mei-ling mitad indignada, mitad en broma.**

**-Por qué no dejas de decir estupideces y me escuchas?-dijo suspirando, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el living, y comenzando a relatarle lo sucedido**

**-Y bien, qué piensas acerca del asunto?-Pronunció, un tiempo después, cuando terminó de contarle toda la situación**

**-Realmente no sé qué decirte-Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras-Pero... no dijiste que sólo gente influyente y de muy alto nivel social, económico y cultural vive aquí?**

**Shaoran asintió**

**-Entonces, qué puede hacer una chiquilla como esa en un lugar como este?**

**-No tengo ni idea-dijo encogiéndose de hombros**

**-Buenas tardes-La vos de Sakura sonó mucho más segura esta vez, había vuelto a levantarse y se había dirigido hacia el living, pese a lo que dijera Shaoran, ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y no pensaba guardar reposo ni un segundo más desde. En esta ocasión, pudo encontrar una bata y con una cinta que siempre tenía atada en su muñeca, se había recogido el cabello con un moño bajo del cual sobresalían varios mechones de cabello.**

**-qué hace levantada, tengo que decirle...-Xiao-Lang comenzó a hablar pero la joven de ojos verdes, lo cortó con el simple movimiento de su palma extendida y comenzó a acercarse a los sillones donde estaban.**

**-Yo estoy bien, no debe preocuparse por eso-dijo con firmeza mientras se sentaba en un sillón de una pieza, ubicado en medio de los dos de doble plaza, en donde se hallaban sentados ambos primos, uno enfrentándose.**

**-No hay forma de que te encuentres bien, de hecho es un milagro que ya estés de pie-exclamó exasperado-Recibiste cinco tiros y caíste tres pisos, equivalentes a veinte metros.**

**-No te preocupes, yo nunca me enfermo-dijo sonriéndole, aunque esta era una sonrisa en la cual no se transmitía ningún tipo de calidez ni alegría, era más bien fría e hipócrita-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-dijo extendiéndole una mano a Mei-ling.**

**-Mucho gusto, yo soy Li Mei-ling, prima de este sujeto-Dijo despectivamente mientras señalaba a Xiao-Lang.**

**-un placer conocerte-contestó Sakura amablemente pero sin sonreír.**

**-Por una vez me hará caso y se volverá a recostar? Podemos continuar hablando en la habitación-Dijo Xiao-Lang serio.**

**-No, ya estoy exhausta de estar en cama-Dijo mirándolo como si estuviera explicando una simple situación a un idota, corrección a un idota lo hubiera tratado mejor.**

**-Pero si tan solo guardó reposo por menos de veinticuatro horas-Dijo aún más exasperado, esa chiquilla le ponía los pelos de punta!-Y en su estado debería, por lo menos, permanecer una semana.**

**-Ya le he dicho que no estoy enferma, además mañana debo trabajar, ya es suficiente con que falté hoy-Dijo mirándolo con fastidio, quién ser creía que era ese hombre par darle órdenes.**

**-Ya se que no está enferma, lo que tiene es mucho peor-dijo escondiendo las manos en la espalda, antes de sucumbir al peligroso impulso de ahorcarla, alguien debería enseñarle a esa chiquilla a ser más responsable y cuidadosa consigo misma, y ni hablar del trato que dispensaba a los demás. Anteriormente había sido muy amable, la situación era extraña… **

**Sakura iba a abrir la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero Mei-ling la interrumpió.**

**-Disculpa, pero dijiste que tenías que trabajar, me puedes decir cuántas horas le dedicas?-preguntó amablemente**

**-Mmm, no muchas, depende del día, claro que mi trabajo es más exhaustivo cuando estoy fuera del colegio.**

**-Del colegio?-Preguntó Xiao-Lang sorprendido, era más chica de lo que pensaba.**

**-Qué clase de trabajo ejecutas en el colegio?-Preguntó Mei-ling con tono melodioso.**

**Un tono que Shaoran conocía demasiado bien, era el tono que utilizaba en un estrado, a la hora de interrogar a un testigo y exprimirlo al máximo.**

**-El de profesora, por supuesto!-contestó como si no existiera más profesión que la suya.**

**-Pero esa profesión no está asignada a personas mayores de 21 años?-Preguntó Xiao-Lang confundido.**

**-Así es-contestó Sakura tranquilamente.**

**-Y tú cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Mei-ling**

**-En mayo cumpliré 23.**

**Ante esta respuesta Mei-ling se atragantó con su té y Xiao-Lang se sumió en el silencio.**

**-Disculpa, te han dicho que pareces mucho menor de lo que eres en realidad?-dijo sonriendo, pero aún dudando, a Xiao-Lang no le extrañaría nada, que dentro de dos minutos le pidiera el documento.**

**-Alguna que otra vez-contestó con indiferencia-pero supongo que ahora mismo, con este atuendo luciré algo más... infantil.**

**_Y no era sólo eso-pensaba Xiao-Lang _-Era también el color y la expresión de esos ojos esmeraldas, que relucían y brillaban demasiado, como si estuvieran a punto de derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento, aunque ahora que podía observar afondo su expresión, podía notar que en ellos había una madurez aún mayor. De hecho, parecía haber tanto dolor dentro de ellos que si se juzgara la edad de las personas por sus ojos, esa mujer no tendría tan sólo veintitrés años de edad.**

**-De acuerdo, pero aunque tenga que trabajar deberá guardar reposo, al lo menos, por cinco días.**

**-Ni lo sueñe, no me levanté antes porque tenía demasiado sueño, pero ya estoy bien, además yo nunca falto, deben estar extrañados-Dijo sin alterarse ni siquiera un poco, si alguien se merecía un monumento al auto control, ésa era sin duda, Sakura.**

**-Yo creo que en este momento deben estar buscando una dirección para enviar flores-Dijo con tono jocoso Xiao-Lang.**

**-Flores? Por qué motivo?-preguntó extrañada, en ese momento, sus ojos reflejaban más ingenuidad que nunca.**

**-Puede que no lo recuerde, pero su casa quedó hecha trizas y que su sangre quedó esparcida por el balcón, seguramente en este preciso momento buscan su cuerpo, y lo más probable es que se le haya dado por muerta.**

**Sakura sonrió, por segunda vez en la tarde, sólo que esta vez lo hizo auténticamente, haciendo que todo su rostro resplandeciese.**

**Esa sonrisa tomó desprevenido a Xiao-Lang el cual se sintió invadido por un extraño sentimiento, como si en toda su vida no hubiera visto sonrisa más linda, como si hubiera vivido toda su vida, sólo por ese momento. De algo estaba completamente seguro, nunca había observado una sonrisa tan exudante de pureza y naturalidad.**

**Sintió cómo si su alma fuera iluminada por un rayo de sol, después de pasar mucho tiempo sumida en la oscuridad.**

**No obstante, en ese momento, ella dejó de sonreír, y él sintió como si todo el mundo se le viniera encima, como si ya no tuviera por qué vivir y resistir el sopor que era ese mundo día a día.**

**-Puedo utilizar su teléfono?-preguntó Sakura luego de meditar un momento, le habría gustado dejar las cosas como estaban, pero eso sería huir, y la huida era un acto digno de los cobardes y débiles, y ella no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro.**

**-Si, por supuesto-dijo tomando el inalámbrico que estaba en la mesita ratona a su izquierda-Pero está segura que quiere anunciar que esta viva tan pronto? No olvide que intentaron asesinarla.**

**-Es un riesgo que tendré que correr, no puedo huir del mundo, nadie puede hacerlo, por más que lo intente.**

**Xiao-Lang asintió pensativo, estaba tratando de reunir las pocas piezas que tenía del rompecabezas llamado Sakura Kinomoto, pero era tan difícil como querer armar uno de 500 piezas, contando con tan sólo cinco.**

**Asociando todos los datos que tenía de ella, sólo sabía que: Tenía 23 años, era profesora; seguramente de secundaria; era independiente, fría como el hielo en varias ocasiones, y desconfiada; o al menos con extraños, pero sin embargo sus ojos tenían una mirada algo triste por momentos, y además, expresaban ingenuidad. No obstante, también era muy obstinada y necia cuando quería; y sin embargo, todo esto se contradecía con su gentileza.**

**-_Un puzzle bastante controvertido_-pensó**

**-Hola se encuentra Jane?-Preguntó la voz glacial de Sakura al teléfono.**

**Xiao-Lang la miró incrédulo, ya había notado su aparente frialdad, pero pensó que se debía a su situación. Sin embargo, al notar cómo trataba a gente que, seguramente vería todos los días, se dio cuenta de que esa era, su verdadera forma de tratar a los demás.**

**Miró a su prima, que en ese momento miraba a Sakura con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de leer su mente o algo parecido.**

**En ese instante Mei-ling se dio cuenta de que primo la observaba, y dijo:**

**-Lo siento, Xiao-Lang, pero debo irme, pensaba quedarme más, pero tengo un juicio mañana por la mañana, y debo preparar varias cosas- se acercó a Sakura que estaba esperando que le comunicaran y dijo-Fue un placer conocerte, nos vemos luego.**

**La joven asintió, y ante su sorpresa, Mei-ling se inclinó, y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual, Sakura la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.**

**Mei-ling salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios, y con su primo pisándole los talones**

**-Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó con una expresión absolutamente seria y controlada, totalmente opuesta a lo que sentía realmente-Va en contra de la tradición...**

**-Esa tradición es una tontería-le cortó Mei-ling-Además, tú abandonaste tu posición de heredero a los 19 años, por lo cual la tradición queda invalidada también.**

**-Ya lo sé, pero...**

**-Sé que aún continuas respetando las tradiciones, por eso lo hice**

**-Qué quieres decir?**

**-Oh, nada-dijo como al descuido saliendo del apartamento-sólo asegúrate de que esté bien, hasta la próxima vez que venga a visitarte.**

**-Y qué te hace pensar que ella seguirá viviendo aquí?**

**-Mmm, no sé si aquí, pero de seguro contigo, eso es indudable-Dijo dejando a Shaoran sin palabras-Ah, y no trates de seducirla, ella es muy inocente, pero algo me dice que si intentas propasarte, te va a dar una lección que nunca olvidarás-Dijo cerrando la puerta, **

**para dirigirse hacia el ascensor, lo hizo con tal rapidez que dejó a su primo mirando atentamente las grietas que el constructor se había molestado en dibujar en esa puerta de titanio que simulaba ser una de madera**

**Sonrió al descubrir el significado oculto detrás de esas palabras y se dirigió al living.**

**Se notaba que su prima lo conocía mejor que él mismo.**

**No obstante, en esa ocasión, se equivocaba…**

**Continurá….**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Holas!**

**Tienen derecho a pegarme si quieren, a matarme no, porque si lo hacen nadie continuará el fic, pero bueno… al fin he vuelto, espero que les agraden las modificaciones que hice, y tengo una buena noticia! Estoy de vacaciones con lo cual voy a poder escribir más seguido, yo pensaba actualizar cada tres semanas, mas o menos, en realidad trataré de hacerlo cada dos, pero no lo sé… tal vez si me incentivan con sus reviews, lo haga jejej, bueno no tengo mucho más para decir, porque tengo las neuronas quemadas de tanto escribir, las últimas semanas estuve totalmente concentrada para actualizar los tres, cosa que hago hoy!**

**Bueno, nos vemos dentro de poquito!**

**Suerte!**

**Y gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Chaus!**

**Especiales gracias a:.** .., The Wings Of SakuraMia T.**, y a **Kendappasoma


	3. Chapter 3

**Segundo capítulo: Le destin puissanse êutre**

**Una puerta que normalmente era abierta con toda parsimonia, ese día en especial casi sale de sus ejes por la fuerza ejercida sobre ella desde el exterior.**

**Como era de esperar, la joven que ingresó en la estancia, no estaba particularmente de buen humor; en sus ojos color índigo habitaba un fuerte destello de econo. No obstante, no le bastó con prácticamente destruir la entrada a su sencillo, pero ordenado y pulcro hogar, puesto que ni bien cumplió con el habitual acto de despojarse los zapatos y dejarlos adecuadamente acomodados en un amplio mueble que dominaba el pequeño recibidor, tomó un poderoso impulso, y el maletín que cargaba en su mano izquierda, se estrelló contra la pared frente a ella.**

**Para su completa desazón, el broche de dicho objeto contaba con una extrema y fina calidad, que ni siquiera pudo obtener el placer de ocasionar un estallido de papeles en el lugar. Eso al menos apaciguaría un tanto su mal humor.**

**El frío viento invernal golpeando sobre su nuca, le hizo advertir que la puerta de calle yacía abierta de par en par, de modo que giró sobre sí misma y dedicó parte de su atención a cerrar la entrada a su casa con llave, y luego asegurarla con un precario postigo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento, su mente alejó el fantasma de la persona que la había puesto de ese humor, y que hacía horas que rondaba por su cabeza.**

**Era increíble las sensaciones que ese sujeto le provocaba; hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un altercado de esa naturaleza con nadie; y ahora, ese sujeto trataba de imponerle su voluntad, como si esta fuera alguna clase de apetencia divina.**

**Suspirando, o más valdría decir, resoplando; posó un pie descalzo en el frió piso baldosado que recubría el recibidor y todas las superficies de la casa, y luego de deslizarse dos pasos a su derecha, empujó una puerta que la llevó directamente hacia el living.**

**A medida que atravesaba la sala de estar, iba encendiendo pequeñas, pero brillantes luces. Odiaba las luces suaves y doradas, a su parecer, siempre proyectaban efectos tétricos sobre cualquier cosa, hacían las sombras más pronunciadas y alargadas…**

**Cuando hubo llegado a la espaciosa cocina, se dispuso a encender el sistema de loza radiante, para que de ese modo, pudiera caminar descalza por la casa y no congelarse en el ínterin.**

**Mientras esperaba a que el sistema de calefacción central se expandiera por todas las partes de la casa, puso un poco de agua a calentar en el microondas, y se preparó un suave té de jazmín. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se había mudado a norte América, aún no podía acostumbrarse al estridente sabor del café. Al parecer, el hecho de haber vivido la mayor parte de su vida de adulta con una excéntrica tía que insistía en que la parte más importante del día era las cinco de la tarde, cuando obligatoriamente, se disponían a hacer la "ceremonia del té" como ella la llamaba.**

**_-Un tortuosa y aburrida ceremonia_-acotó una voz en su cabeza**

**Esas sesiones habían creado en ella un gusto preferencial por el té, sobre cualquier infusión del momento.**

**Una vez que hubo recuperado su pausado y sensual andar, el cual había sido obstaculizado temporariamente por la furia que crecía en su interior, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el living.**

**Con su taza de té en una mano, y "grandes esperanzas" en la otra, se destinó a dedicarle, al menos una hora de su tiempo a la lectura; antes de empezar a acicalarse para el "gran evento" de esa noche".**

**Al recordar la vil manipulación a la que su recién adquirido jefe la había sujeto esa misma tarde, su sangre volvió a bullir dentro de su frío cuerpo.**

**No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que permanecer lo que quedaba de la tarde, y gran parte de la noche, recostada en su sofá preferido, leyendo a uno de sus autores predilectos.**

**Volvió a suspirar en un acto de excesivo mal humor, mientras trataba de concentrar su atención en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y disfrutaba del sabor suave y ligeramente amargo del jazmín.**

**No obstante, el atractivo rostro de su superior se cruzaba incesantemente por su cabeza, y obstruía cualquier tipo de relación que ella quisiera entablar con el sr. Dickens.**

**De acuerdo, era atractivo… y con eso qué? También era odioso, mandón y extremadamente imponente.**

**En ese momento su cerebro le recordó, que el hecho de que un hombre fuera imponente estaba bien visto en aquélla época… (en realidad en todas las épocas)**

**-Y tú recuerdas que desde París, prometimos que la única clase de hombre a quien dejaríamos acercársele, serían gordos, bajos con una calvicie incipiente y además miopes?-Le espetó cínicamente a esa voz que resonaba en su cabeza desde siempre, y que era la única que lograba aflojarle los pocos tornillos que le quedaban, hasta sacarla totalmente de quicio.**

**Al menos hasta la llegada de Kinomoto a su vida… **

**Exhalando furiosamente una vez más, se puso de pie, y le dijo buenas noches a Dickens definitivamente. No podía concentrarse en esa hermosa literatura inglesa de mediados del siglo XIX, con su jefe dándole vueltas por la cabeza. De modo que se dirigió al baño y abrió los grifos para llenar la antigua bañera de mármol que habitaba allí, mientras miraba en su placar en busaca de algo adecuado para la salida de esa noche, tenía que ser algo elegante, pero nada ostentoso y a la vez tampoco vulgar ni exhibicionista; si Touya se había atrevido a acercársele, pese a la enorme y densa muralla que se había encargado de erigir a su alrededor durante siete años, no quería suponer de qué era capaz si creía que ella lo estaba alentando…**

**De todas formas, no estaba en su forma de ser, el vestir de manera provocativa; al menos en el presente…**

**Desechando esos funestos pensamientos, se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, en busca de una fruta que le apaciguara el leve gusto a bilis que la había invadido al recordar ciertas cosas…**

**Mientras pasaba junto al inmenso ventanal que conformaba una de las paredes de la sala de estar, notó que la puerta trasera que comunicaba su jardín con la calle, estaba ligeramente abierta…**

**Algo bastante imposible, si hemos de considerar que la cerradura era de titanio puro, y como es de esperar, imposible de abrir… excepto por un profesional…**

**Sin lugar a dudas, en su violento ataque de furia la había dejado abierta…**

**No obstante, ella estaba casi segura de haber entrado por la puerta principal..**

**Estaba por correr la cortina y abrir el ventanal, cuando su mirada se posó sobre las profundas huellas que había incrustadas sobre la leve capa de nieve que se había formado si que ella lo notara…**

**Esas huellas sin lugar a dudas no le pertenecían, estas eran grandes y profundas, como si a la persona que las hubiera dejado impregnadas en ese lugar, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ella las viera…**

**Y si era así, sólo había un motivo por el cual podría suceder eso…**

**Mientras comenzaba a ser presa de serios temblores, aún detrás de la espesa cortina que recubría las amplias puertas de vidrio, Tomoyo comprendió que estaba a punto de presenciar otro asesinato…**

**El suyo…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Al reingresar en el living, notó que involuntariamente estaba sonriendo. Realmente echaba de menos las brulas de su prima, había olvidado esa capacidad tan característica de Mei-Ling de levantarle el animo aún en una situación tan paranormal como la que se desarrollaba en ese momento en su vida.**

**Fijó su mirada en la joven quen es ese momento hojeaba distraídamente un hebdomadario de autos que debía de haber encontrado en el antiguo revistero, y entonces comprendió el motivo por el cual se embarcaba en esa travesía.**

**En esos ojos que simulaban indiferencia y frialdad ante todo lo que la rodeana, se encontraba uno de los misterios más grandes con los que él había tenido que lidiar…**

**De todos lo casos que le habían sido conferidos a lo largo de su carrera, en ninguno habíha visto tanta desesperanza como observaba en esos ojos de un tono verduzco increíble.**

**En ese preciso momento, ella levantó la vista de su desinteresada lectura, y él pudo apreciar la total desaprobación que reflejaron sus ojos, al notar su abierta sonrisa…**

**Sin embargo, él creía que ella no tenía un problema con su sonrisa en particular, sino más bien con la reprobación que ella le confería a cualquier persona que fuera capaz de reflejar abiertamente sus emociones.**

**-Si no es demasiado impertinente de mi parte, puedo preguntarle a que de sebe tanta algarabía?**

**Habíha vuelto a tratarlo de usted… debería haber seguido derecho, no dedicarse a enseñar a jóvenes inocentes…**

**-¿Algarabía?-preguntó como si la palabra careciera de total significado para él; entretanto, retomaba su caminata hacia los sillones donde ella se encontraba pacíficamente sentada.**

**-Sunpongo que eso es lo que trataba de transmitir con su sonrisa, no es verdad?**

**-¿Qué, esto?-dijo él utilizando ambos dedos índices para ampliar su "sonrisa" que para aquél entonces ya se había transformado en un gesto bastante gracioso.**

**Ella no sonrió, sin embargo sus ojos brillaron con un tinte algo especial.**

**-Si, a eso mismo me refería- asintió, mientras depositaba la revista encima de la pila que tenía a su derecha, en un viejo revistero.**

**-Oh, bueno-expresó él, mientras finalmente tomaba asiento frente a ella, en otro sillón de dos plazas, y apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa que los separaba, adoptando a la perfección la posición de "amo y señor" del lugar- Sólo sonreí al recordar que dijo mi primar antes de marcharse.**

**-Oh!**

**Luego de esa breve exclamación, el silencio entre ellos se propagó de una forma muy rapida e incontrolada; llenándolos de incmodidad…**

**Ella contuvo el infantil impulso de removerse incómoda en su asiento, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, dispuesta a decirlo lo que pensaba hacer de una buena vez…**

**-Mira, ante todo, he de agradecerle inconmensurablemente lo que ha hecho por mi, sin embargo… creo que ha llegado la hora de que regrese a mi casa…**

**-No obstante, eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir- objetó el con toda tranquilidad-Como su médico, tengo la obligación de asegurarme que usted permanezca en completo reposo, como mínimo durante cuarenta y ocho horas al ver que ella seguía dispuesta a contradecirlo, agregó rápidamente-Usted ha de tener en cuenta que las heridas a las que ha sido sujeta, son de extrema gravedad, de hecho es un milagro que usted pueda darse el lujo de moverse.**

**-Eso lo entiendo a la perfección, sin embargo, tengo una vida con la cual continuar y no veo el por qué no hacerlo, si me encuentro en perfectas condiciones.**

**-Mire, a decir verdad, como médico estoy completamente asombrado de esra repentina recuperación suya, hasta podría decirse que es anormal- dijo clavando la mirada en la de ella- No obstante, no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que le suceda nada, y por eso que no debe moverse hasta que no pase un tiempo prudencial.**

**-Y ese tiempo, sería excatamente…?**

**-No se lo puedo decir con seguridad, eso depende de cada persona en particular… además… esta el hecho de que usted fue víctima de un intento de asesinato. En este preciso instante, la policía, el FBI y hasta la CIA, deben estar buscándola desaforadamente, y déjeme decirle que sus expectativas no son tan altas, como para pretender encontrarla con vida…**

**-Entonces… qué es lo que me recomienda?- Tal vez el hecho de estar extremadamente cansada, le hacía aceptar todo lo que ese sujeto ñe decía sin objeción alguna, o tal vez, era que simplemente lograba, por primera vez en su vida, admitir el hecho de que alguien además de ella tenía razón…**

**-Yo le recomendaría que vaya a descansar, y dentro de unas horas, nos encargaremos de pensar en una estrategia adecuada para darle al mundo la noticia de que esta viva, qué le parece?**

**Ella asintió ausente, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, con le intención de dirigirse a la recámara en la cual había pasado la noche.**

**Sin embargo estaba más débil de lo que ella se atrevía a admitir, de modo que en cuanto dio un paso, un mareo atroz la sobrevino, y hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser por el hombre que le había salvado la vida; quién recurrió en su ayuda una vez más y logró atajarla antes de que cayera inconsciente.**

**Lenta y cuidadosamente, Xiao-Lang la cargó en sus brazos y siendo extremadamente cuidadoso, se encargó de transportarla a su habitación, sin sacarla del apacible sueño en que había caído en cuanto la hubo acomodado entre sus brazos.**

**Una vez que ella estuvo acostada en su cama, se aseguró de que estuviera bien tapada; a pesar del calor reinante en el lugar, el cual era provocado por la calefacción central.**

**Antes de irse, sin siquiera notar lo que estaba por hacer, se inclinó y depositó un suave y casto ósculo en su frente.**

**No cabía duda alguna, esa joven despertaba en él sentimientos de protección desconocidos hasta el momento**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Estaba aterrorizada-**

**Hacía años que no se sentía de esa forma, sin embargo el sentimiento le era demasiado familiar como par ano reconocerlo cuando comenzaba a fluir dentro de ella…. Siempre lo había comparado con el efecto de un veneno, al principio no se advertía, pero poco apoco iba tomando posesión de todo su cuerpo.**

**No obstante, sabía que si quería sobrevivir, no podía darse el lujo de que el miedo la paralizara.**

**Y tenía que sobrevivir.**

**Ya había habido demasiadas muertes a favor de su vida, como para que ella se los agradeciera muriendo en el primer intento que alguien hacía de acabar con su vida.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se alejó de detrás de la cortina, donde aún permanecía y se encaminó en busca de su teléfono inalámbrico.**

**Inconscientemente, marcó el número de su oficina… pero no el de su despacho en particular, sino el de su jefe…**

**Estaba pensando en lo increíble que era, el hecho de que su cerebro hubiera registrado en tan sólo unas horas el interno que la comunicaría con una persona a quien supuestamente detestaba; cuando la potente voz de su jefe la sacó de sus cavilaciones.**

**-De la fontaine asociados.**

**-Por un horroroso instante, ella permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir… y el hecho era que en realidad, la situación era desesperante y a la vez ridícula… Cómo se pedía auxilio a una persona a quien apenas había conocido unas horas antes y con la que además, no se llevaba para nada bien.**

**Sin açembargo, sabía que debía sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza, no podía darse el lujo de entregarse servida en bandeja, y era consciente de que sola no podría llegar muy lejos.**

**Repentinamente, el ruido de la puerta trasera de la casa, tratando de ser abierta desde fuera, la trajo nuevamente a la realidad reviviendo en ella esa corriente de pánico que hacía cada vez más grande y poderosa.**

**-Sr. Kinomoto?-**

**Qué irónico-pensó- estoy a punto de pedirle a este sujeto que venga hasta aquí a ayudarme y a arriesgar su vida, y ni siquiera tengo la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre…**

**-ojos azules?- dijo él reconociendo en ese sonido ronco y distante que provenía del otro lado del teléfono, la voz de su joven secretaria con extrema dificultad,-Qué sucede?**

**Desconcertada al ver que él pudo distingui su voz, a pesar de que el miedo la transformaba totalmente; trató deque se trasluciera lo menos posible, la desesperación y el espanto que habitaba en su interior.**

**-Siento tener que interrumpirlo, pero es que no sabía a quien llamar…**

**Un ruido en el sótano la hizo callar abruptamente.**

**Tomoyo?-Se adivinaba un leve tinte de preocupación y desesperación en la voz del hombre… esa situación no era para nada normal, y é presentía que algo anormal estaba sucediendo- qué es lo que ocurre'**

**El silencio que siguió asu última pregunta, le llenó el cuerpo de inquietudes; sin embargo, ella seguí allí, podía escuchar su ajetreada respiración.**

**-Sien… siento tener que pedirle esto… pero podría venir en este momento, lo más rápido que pueda, a mi casa?-agregó con desesperación- Es que… es que yo…, simplemente estoy nerviosa, pero escuché algo afuera en mi patio…y luego estaban esas huellas en la nieve…**

**-Escucha-la interrumpió él, podía sentir todo el pavor que la embargaba, no obstante, no podía permitir que el pánico la paralizara, almenos hasta que él no pudiera ayudarla- Cierra bien todas las puertas y ventanas que tengan acceso a tu casa, y pase lo que pase, no te encierres, de lo contrario te convertirás es un blanco inmovil… me escuchas?**

**-Si, pero…**

**La voz de la joven desapareció con un súbito click, y fue absorvida por el absoluto silencio. **

**No había tiempo para pensar, sólo para actuar…**

**Maldiciendo profusamente, se levantó de un salto. Ni siquiera se reocupó en cortar el teléfono, tomó las llaves de su auto, y salió corriendo bajo la espesa nieve, sin más abrigo que la fina camisa de algodón que se había pueto esa mañana; pero con la furia calentándole la sangre en las venas**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**El teléfono estaba mudo…**

**Nada excepto el vacío y el silecnio se adivinidaban del otro lado…**

**Ella sabía lo que eso significaba… y eso quería decir que tenía poco tiempo… porque los clables telefónicos se encontraban en el sótano.**

**De modo que el asesino de turnia había ingresado en su casa, y la única opción que tenía era correr a la cocina y cerrar con llave la puerta que comunicaba al ótano con el resto de la estancia… antes de que la idea acabara de tomar forma en la cabeza, ella ya se encontraba frente a la susodicha puerta y precisamente en el instante en que ella sacaba la llave después de haberla hecho girar en la cerradura, una mano masculina se divisó del otro lado del vidrio ahumado que cubría la mitad superior de la puera.**

**Tenía que salir de allí inmeditamente, a pesar de que la cocina era proporcionalmente mucho más grande que las que se construían hoy en día, no dejaba de ser pequeño… sin embargo, antes…**

**Sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, tomó el cuchillo más grande y afilado que encontró en el cajón de los cubiertos, y salió disparada para el living…**

**-_"No te encierres"_- le había dicho Touya**

**Bueno, pues la sala de estar no era precisamente una habitación pequeña con sus siete metros de ancho y sus once de largo… pero si ese homre se parecía en algo a los anteriores, bien podría estar en un centro comercial que de nada le serviría…**

**En ese preciso instante, escuchó el sonido de un vidrio al romperse, y al segundo siguiente, el crujido de una puerta al abrirse…**

**Un instante después, la más profunda oscuridad invadió la estancia… ni siquiera, la luz proveniente del exterior ayudaba, ya que al ser invierno, oscurecía más rápido, y en ese entonces era noche cerrada…**

**Se sentía como un conejo acorralado; lo único que podía hacer era presionar fuertemente el cuchillo entre sus brazos, adherirse a él como si fuera un salvavidas en el mar.**

**Aunque no podía distinguir absolutamente nada, el instinto le dijo que ya no se hallaba sola en el cuarto, y aunque estaba pegada a la pared que enfrentaba a la cocina, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que la descubriera.**

**Mágicamente, la oscuridad que toda su vida le había provocado pavor, en ese momento la sosegaba… preparándola para lo inevitable….**

**-Aver… pequeña Tomoyo…- la voz profunda y ronce le caló la sangre en las venas…. Y ella entendía a la perfección por qué… en esa voz se podía adivinar un leve tono de disfrute… ese hombre se deleitaba con su temor… y aún más gozaría cuando llegara el momento de matarla…- Dónde te has escondido esta vez?… sabes? Yo no tengo mucha paciencia… no soy como los anteriores… aunque disfruto con mi trabajo, me agrada que las cosas se lleven a cabo rápidamente… de esa forma el estrés es mnor, lo sabías?**

**Un sonoro estallido hizo añicos el vidrio que comunicaba el living con el patio trasero.**

**Seguido de ese impacto, siguieron muchos otros, las balas se incrustaban en todas las superficies a su paso…. Hicieron trizas uno de sus veladores, el jarrón, el armario…**

**Y sin embargo, todo ese tiempo ella permaneció inmóvil y en silencio… temerosa de que el más mínimo movimiento o ruido, pudiera alertarlo de su ubicación, aunque él no se encontraba ni remotamente cerca de donde estaba ella….**

**Aún así, no pudo reprimir el grito ahogado que se escapó de su garganta, cuando el costoso cuadro que se hallaba colgado a su lado, estalló en miles de pedazos, las pequeñas partículas vidriosas, arañándole el rostro.**

**Eso fue más que suficiente…**

**Al segundo siguiente, ese hombre, que indudablemente poseía un oído comparado sólo con un lince, estuvo de pie frente a ella…. Respirando sobre su agitado rostro…**

**-De modo que aquí estas…**

**Desesperadamente, ella blandió el cuchillo que tenía en su mano derecha, tratando de inflingirle el mayor daño posible…**

**Sin embargo, él tan sólo se dispuso a soltar una carcajada y hecharse hacia atrás, como si pudiera ver lo que ella trataba de hacer, y tomándole la muñeca la hizo girarse de modo que quedara aprisionada entre su cuerpo, y el cuadro hecho pedazos, con los restantes vidrios desfigurandole el rostro…**

**-Qué hace una chiquilla como tú, jugando con una arma como esta?-preguntó suavemente, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello con el filo del cuchillo- Sabes? Es muy peligroso, no te lo explicaron en esos prestigiosos colegios a los que acudiste?… Tal vez alguien debería demostrarte, el por qué la gente normal, trata de mantenerse alejada de cosas como esta…**

**Estaba totalmente inmunizada… no entendía cuál podía ser la razón, pero ya no sentía absolutamente nada, miedo, dolor ni pánico… nada, absolutamente nada.. la voz de ese sujeto, que hacía apenas unos instantes le parecía aterradora, en ese momento le parecía como si estuviera a millones de kilómetros de distancia… tal vez el terror le hubiera adormecido los sentidos, no lo sabía con exactitud.**

**No obstante, la primera puñalada que acaeció sobre su frágil cuerpo, tuvo la virtud de despabilarla… en ese momento, sintió cómo fluía por su vientre la sangre y el dolor… y también algo más…**

**Algo que el dolor había despertado…**

**No sabía exactamente cómo, ni por qué… pero sus fuerzas para luchar se habían redoblado. Forcejeando incansablemente, trataba de golpear a su atacante, y de conducirlo hacia la puerta de calle al mismo tiempo… tal vez… si lograba salir de esa casa, sus oportunidades de sobrevivir fueran mayores…**

**-Deja de forcejear, maldita perra!- La "paciencia" se le había agotado y esta vez introducía cada vez y con mayor violencia el arma en todas las partes de su cuerpo, menos en el corazón…"ah, no el corazón debía permanecer intacto!"- No puedo comprender cómo fue que Paul alguna vez logró encontrarte lo suficientemente atractiva como para querer tenerte en su cama… sin ofender, claro.. Pero particularmente prefiero a las rubias….-Dicho esto depositó un desagradable beso en su mejilla, y hundió por última vez el cuchillo en su cuerpo… esta vez, en la garganta… luego de esto la dejó caer, como si fuera un muñeco- Adiós hermosa, espero que disfrutes tus últimos momentos de vida, por cortos y dolorosos que sean…**

**La voz del hombre le llegó extremadamente alejada…**

**Apenas logró divisar a puerta de calle que se abría a su derecha, ni siquiera sintió el frío de la nieve agolparse en su rostro.**

**Ya nada valía la pena… había fallado… les había fallado…**

**Todas esas muerte para salvar su vida… y ella era vencida en el primer instante.**

**Nunca debieron confiarle esa misión a ella; era demasiado débil, todo lo que siempre quiso fue ser feliz, enamorarse, vivir tranquila, sin más preocupaciones además de preguntarse qué haría de cenar esa noche y cómo iría vestida a la próxima fiesta… una vida demasiado superficial para una persona como ella. Ella, estaba hecha para otras cosas, cosas más importantes, según la gente que la rodeaba…**

**Y sin embargo, lo único que ella quería era llegar a su casa después del trabajo, de la escuela, o de donde fuera y que alguien saliera a recibirla con una sonrisa…**

**Sueños que se había hecho añicos, con la misma facilidad en que se había acabado su confianza hacia los demás… aquélla noche, en París…**

**Tal vez la muerte me pone melancólica- pensó al sentir las lágrimas bajar por su rostro.**

**Resignada a lo que serían sus últimos momentos en este mundo, cerró los ojos y se permitió, por primera vez en la vida, desfrutar de su tan temida oscuridad.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Objeción, su señoría! El abogado trata de confundir al testigo!**

**-Si me permite su señoría, qué clase de confusión puede ocasionar a una sobrina que le pregunte si su tío la quiere? Sólo trato de demostrar que el "amor enfermizo" que describe la señorita Li, puede bien tratarse de un amor fraternal que cualquier tío tendría por su sobrina.**

**-Conteste la pregunta-ordenó el austero juez, a una jovencita pálida y contrariada que en ese momento ni siquiera representaba los dieciséis años que tenía.**

**La joven asintió y comenzó a hablar con una inusitada firmeza, a pesar de toda la tensión a la que estaba siendo sometida.**

**-Por supuesto que me quiere, el hecho es que amor no es el amor fraternal que…**

**-Y no es cierto también, que lo que usted define como "acoso sexual" nunca fue presenciado por nadie?**

**-Objeción, su señoría! La carátula del caso no es acoso, sino violación.**

**-Ha lugar.**

**-De acuerdo, entonces- el apuesto joven que representaba al acusado, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la sala, sin desviar la mirada de la joven que se hallaba en el estrado- Es cierto que no hay testigos presénciales de la violación, señorita Whitmore?**

**-Por supuesto que no hay testigos, no uno viola a su sobrina delante de un tribunal- acotó sarcásticamente la joven denunciante.**

**-Solicito que lo último expresado por la testigo sea borrado del expediente, aún no se han obtenido pruebas suficientes de que el hecho en efecto sea una violación.**

**-Moción aceptado, el jurado obviará la última frase emitida por la señorita Whitmore.**

**-No tengo más preguntas, su señoría**

**- Señorita Li, desea interrogar a su cliente?**

**-Si, su señoría.**

**La joven abogada, de unos veinticinco años de edad se puso de pie con todo el aplomo y seguridad que su apellido le habían otorgado desde siempre; avanzó apenas unos pasos y luego inició su interrogatorio, son romper en ningún momento la conexión visual con su cliente.**

**-Nataly, sólo voy a hacer dos sencillas preguntas, de acuerdo?- expresó, entrelazando los dedos, a la altura de su falda, color azul marmolado.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Bien, la primera entonces; aunque como bien sabemos, no hay testigos presénciales del acto en sí, es cierto o no que tu novio, Brian, subió a tu habitación media hora después de lo sucedido, y te encontró desmayada y envuelta en un manto de sangre sobre la cama?**

**-Es… cierto- el titubeo de la joven no se debió a que estuviera mintiendo, sino a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba recordar el hecho de que había sido su novio quién la había encontrado en semejante situación.**

**-Muy bien; y por último, quiero que me relates qué sucedió después de que él te encontró en ese estado.**

**-Pues, enseguida trató de reanimarme, y en cuanto desperté, me pidió que le contara qué había sucedido, entretanto él me llevaba al hospital… luego, me ingresaron y unos médicos le preguntaron si quería muestras que incriminaran a quien fuera que me hubiera violado.**

**-Y él que contestó?-**

**-Él les dijo que si.**

**-De modo que sí hay pruebas concluyentes.**

**-Sí, por lo que sé, los médicos pudieron extraer una cantidad de semen, que es suficiente como para saber quién es el autor del delito.**

**El silencio ante esta afirmación, se expandió por la sala entera.**

**-Si me permite su señoría, hemos mandado a analizar al laboratorio del estado las pertinentes muestras, y los resultados han sido entregados ayer, los cuales, dicen que el semen es perteneciente al señor Whitmore- mientras decía esto último, se acercó a su escritorio, y tomó una carpeta color azul eléctrico que contenía los documentos- Si cabe alguna duda de que los resultados han sido alterados, la muestra sigue bajo custodia.**

**Le entregó el documento al juez, y esperó mientras éste lo leía, y se ponía de pie, al mismo tiempo que toda la sala.**

**-Estas pruebas son más que suficientes para tomar mi decisión, hasta entonces decreto un receso hasta mañana hasta las nueve de la mañana.**

**Dicho esto, bajó del estrado, y salió de la sala por una puerta a su derecha.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mei-Ling sonrió satisfecha, mientras le daba la mano a la madre de su cliente, Susan Whitmore, y a Nataly.**

**Luego de haber saludado a todas las personas correspondientes, incluyendo al abogado de la defensa, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta de roble que al fin la sacaría de esa sala, donde había permanecido las últimas tres horas de su vida.**

**-Mei-Ling, espera!**

**La joven se dio vuelta con sorpresa, al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre con tanta familiaridad. Luego, se volvió furiosa al ver de quién provenía ese impertinente llamado.**

**-Desaparece, Hiragizawa- dijo cuando su joven adversario logró alcanzarla- Y yo no te he dado suficiente confianza como para que me llames por mi nombre.**

**-Necesito hablar contigo-expresó el joven de unos veintisiete años, como si no la hubiera escuchado.**

**-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer- pronunció ella, sin detenerse en su avance hasta la puerta.**

**-Oh, vamos, sólo un café en la esquina y te dejo en paz.**

**-No puedo creer que tengas la cara suficiente como para pedirme eso- dijo, mientras empujaba la puerta para salir del lugar, y la dejaba caer tras ella, con suerte le daría un buen golpe en la cabeza al hombre que la venía siguiendo. No obstante, él tenía más reflejos de los que ella pensaba.**

**-Por qué dices eso?**

**-Y encima me lo preguntas, te parece poca cosa defender a ese cretino, cuando a todas las luces es culpable- dijo sin detenerse, caminando rápidamente para salir del edificio.**

**-Mm, yo no cuestionó los valores de mis clientes, simplemente los defiendo si me parece que es adecuado, además la experiencia dicta que uno aprende más con este tipo de casos que con los que en realidad son inocentes**

**-Eres un idiota- dijo comenzando a bajar las inmensas escalinatas que daban ingreso al edificio.**

**-Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres ahora?- dijo una vez que llegaron a la vereda, donde varios periodistas ya se acercaban a tomarles declaración.**

**-Terminar nuestra conversación.**

**-Nuestra conversación, terminó en cuanto salimos de ese edificio-dijo levantando el brazo y señalándolo**

**-No, ahí hablaste solamente tú, y yo debo decirte varias cosas de gran importancia.**

**-Muy bien, muy bien- suspiró cansinamente- De qué quieres hablar?- dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el bar que había en la esquina, donde se juntaban la mayor parte de los abogados, para discutir ciertas cosas después de la corte.**

**-De todo un poco, por empezar, podríamos hablar de ese maravilloso cabello brillante que tienes, de tus ojos absolutamente maravillosos y únicos…-Al ver que la mirada de su acompañante se encendía a cada palabra que él pronunciaba, optó por abrirle la puerta de entrada a un bar y conducirla a una mesa para dos.**

**Se sentó frente a él, junto a la ventana del lugar, el cual estaba decorado en marrón madera con cuadros de famosos cantantes de tango.(recordemos que los japoneses son amantes del tango)**

**Luego de ordenar dos cafés, uno cortado para ella; la joven lo observó atentamente.**

**-Eres un ser detestable, lo sabías?**

**-Generalmente me dicen lo contrario, pero como todo, siempre hay segundas opiniones- contestó él, impasible, encogiéndose de hombros.**

**-De acuerdo terminemos con esto rápido, qué demonios quieres?**

**-Las maldiciones desentonan con tu tierna y dulce voz-dijo señalándola con el dedo índice, el cual se dirigía notablemente hacia su nariz.**

**-Puedes cerrar la boca?-dijo apartándole el dedo de un manotazo-Para qué me trajiste aquí?**

**-Sólo quería hablar contigo.**

**-Te piensas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo?**

**-Supongo que así es, pero por tan sólo un momento me gustó imaginar que me responderías algo agradable, hablando en serio; te traje aquí para hablar de tu primo.**

**-Qué es lo que quieres con Xiao-Lang? No sabía que se había convertido en un tema de conversación tan interesante e importante...**

**-Lo que sucede es que hace mucho que no lo veo y...**

**-Espera un segundo, lo conoces?-preguntó estupefacta**

**-Fuimos compañeros en una compañía, aunque sólo nos comunicábamos por Internet, no nos conocemos personalmente.**

**-Ahhh, qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Saber su dirección, necesito hablarle de algo importante y perdí contacto con él desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-Lo siento pero no puedo darte su dirección, en este momento no creo que esté para recibir visitas, pero puedo ofrecerte a cambio el número de su teléfono celular.**

**En cuanto el joven asintió, sacó de fino bolso de cuero negro, una lapicera de oro y un cuaderno forrado en el mismo cuero de serpiente que la cartera.**

**-Aquí tienes, ahora si ya terminamos, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo poniéndose de pie.**

**-Pero y el café?**

**-Ahí viene-exclamó señalando al joven mozo que se acercaba a su mesa con los dos cafés en una bandeja-Tómate el mío, te lo obsequio, o tal vez con suerte, ese joven buen mozo este dispuesto a tomarlo contigo... nunca se sabe, tal vez tengas suerte...-dijo guiñándole un ojo, antes de darse vuelta y salir del lugar azotando la puerta de cristal.**

**Ese sujeto la enervaba realmente.**

**Bueno, ante todo mil disculpas por la demora! Pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Espero que disfruten del capitulo.. porq he tenido que apelar a mis musas suplentes para poder terminarlo, ya que una personita se adueño de la principal (así como también de mi cerebro, y demás cosas importantes en mi… no se si se entiende)… bueno… ahora en la segunda quincena de febrero, me voy de vacas… así que espero poder actualizar antes de irme… de lo contrario, me comprare un cuaderno y escribiré a orillas del mar!...**

**Y ahora… que les pareció el capitulo? El asesinato de Tomoyo? Que pasara con eso… realmente esta autora loca ha decidido sacar del medio a una de las protagonistas? Y que hará Sakura? Permanecerá junto a Shaoran? Bueno, en el próximo capitulo se sabrán varias cosas! Y ante todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Suerte!**

**Nadeshiko!**


	4. El despues

**Notas iniciales: Bueno, no hay mucho para decir… esta vez estoy actualizando más pronto, pero no todo lo que yo hubiera querido, deseaba hacerlo antes de irme de vacaciones, sin embargo o fue posible, porque la noche anterior, fue un delirio mi dulce hogar.. ejejej, asi que ahora mismo estoy en la costa Argentina, con mi amiga que me invitó a pasar con ella quince dias, gracias Dev! **

**Bueno, disfruten el chap! Besos, y gracias a todos por sus reviews.. ah! Apropósito, de ahora en más los contestaré cada vez que actualice, así que tenganme paciencia, y de paso se enterarán de cuando actualizo!**

**Suerte!**

**Tercer Capítulo: El después**

**-No, maldita sea, no puede estar pasándome esto justo ahora- exclamó prácticamente a los gritos el joven, a la vez que golpeaba exasperado el volante.**

**Estaba a dos cuadras de su destino, y se encontraba estacado en un embotellamiento que se había formado en un tiempo menor al que cuesta suspirar.**

**Enardecía de enojo y preocupación, y no tenía tiempo, ni intenciones de permanecer allí, en medio de esa masa uniforme de automóviles, esperando que se desocupara el carril. De modo que sacó las llaves, el celular y la billetera y se bajó del auto.**

**Que el resto se preocupara por esquivarlo.**

**Corrió apresuradamente hasta la esquina, en donde dobló al llegar a la calle North Park.**

**Desesperado, miró en todas direcciones, tratando de reconocer una casa que en realidad no conocía.**

**El instinto, lo llevó a dirigirse a una humilde casa de una planta, que mantenía su puerta abierta de par en par.**

**Recorrió el cuidadosamente conservado jardín, sin siquiera percatarse de las hermosas plantas, que a pesar de estar en invierno se encontraban en flor.**

**Lo único que estaba en su mente, era la difusa figura, recubierta por un suave manto de nieve, que se hallaba recostada sobre el suelo.**

**Ese era e motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, y nada lo distraería de su propósito. Sin embargo, al llegar junto a ese cuerpo helado, advirtió que había fallado.**

**Había llegado demasiado tarde, sin embargo ni la ausencia de pulso en ese frágil y pálido, lo detendría…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El cálido sol reconfortaba sus inconscientes facciones; en realidad, no llegaba a molestarle, sin embargo, el familiar aroma a Shake cocido al vapor, la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.**

**Con un confuso pestañeo, abrió lentamente los ojos, arrugándolos por la chocante claridad que reinaba en esa habitación, debido al inmenso ventanal que en ese entonces, permanecía abierto de par en par, permitiendo así, que los rayos solares cercanos al crepúsculo, encendieran la estancia con su calidez.**

**Distraída, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, y allí descubrió a la persona que era artífice de esa deliciosa comida, que en ese momento, se encontraba, suntuosamente servida en una elegante bandeja de plata.**

**Trató exitosamente de contener el destello de calidez y ternura que comenzaba a fluir en su sántropo y retraído corazón, y esbozó una sonrisa impersonal, al tiempo que se impulsaba con los brazos y se recostaba sobre el respaldo de ese inmenso lecho. A la vez que se disponía a dirigir su mirada a esos cálidos ojos marrones, que la observaban detalladamente; con la intriga, y una expresión triunfal que le resultó bastante misteriosa.**

**-buenas tardes-dijo finalmente, sin saber qué decir con exactitud.**

**-Hola- contestó el con sencillez, mientras ambas expresiones se borraban de sus ojos, y eran suplantadas por una inminente ternura, que le atemorizó y desagradó muchísimo más que las facetas precedentes- Espero no haberte molestado, es que a decir verdad, nunca me agradó comer solo, y dado que tú estabas aquí, decidí venir a vigilar tu sueño y de pasada comer aquí, a tu lado.**

**Ella ajó la mirada nuevamente hacia la bandeja, y elevó una ceja en forma escéptica, al observar la comida especialmente preparada para dos. Al parecer, él comprendió lo que ella estaba pensando, pues, luego de un leve encogimiento de hombros, expresó:**

**-Supongo que secretamente, abrigaba la esperanza de que despertaras al sentir mi presencia en el lugar, o al menos, al percibir la comida.**

**Por primera vez en años, ella sintió el acuciante deseo de sonreír; pero no con las sonrisas vacías que se habían convertido en una costumbre para ella desde hacía tanto tiempo, sino con un mohín que provenía desde su tan desvencijada alma.**

**No obstante, gracias a Dios, logró controlarse y sólo se permitió divisarse un instante algarabía en sus profundos ojos, antes de apagarse y morir en el vacío, carente de brillo y vida que estos reflejaban habitualmente.**

**-bueno, al parecer su suposición fue acertada-Al ver que la mirada de él resplandecía, tal vez, al asumir que ella se había despertado por que él había ingresado en la habitación; ella se vio en la obligación, respaldada por años de de costumbre, de corregirlo- El salmón es una delicia.**

**El brillo desapareció de los ojos masculinos, y ella casi se odió, hasta que recordó que en realidad, eso no tenía por qué importarle, hacía mucho tiempo que no se fijaba en las reacciones que sus comentarios provocaban en la gente, y en ese entonces, no tenía por qué ser diferente.**

**Realegra que sea de tu agrado- dijo él, recuperando su sonrisa; ella nunca dejaría de preguntarse cómo podía sonreír en determinadas situaciones especialmente, cuando ella acababa de decirle que lo consideraba inferior a un pescado-Ahora, ya que estás despierta, podemos conversar acerca de lo que piensas hacer con tu trabajo y los detalles restantes**

**Ella lo miró, al tiempo que digería su primer bocado de esa deleitante comida.**

**-Pues eso es fácil, en cuanto me encuentre totalmente recuperada, retomaré mi vida como siempre.**

**Él la miró sin poder creerlo que escuchaba; realmente ella pensaba que seria tan sencillo volver a su vida habitual?**

**-Y ya has pensado lo que le dirás a tu familia, a la gente con la que trabajas, y especialmente a la policía?**

**La joven volvió a mirarlo, sin interrumpir en ningún momento su ceremoniosa comida.-Pues…les diré la verdad, este edificio nunca ha sido inseguro, y en cuanto la policía se percate de que continúo con vida, doblarán la vigilancia.**

**En eso tenía razón…no obstante, había demasiadas cosas que no le gustaban.**

**-De acuerdo, entonces, cuando estés lista, iremos al departamento policial.**

**-"Iremos"? Realmente agradezco tu ayuda, sin embargo…**

**-Antes de que digas que esto no me incumbe, déjame decirte que yo soy un testigo importante en el asunto.**

**En eso él tenía razón…no obstante, eso era algo que ella debía enfrentar sola…Existía sólo una persona que era capaz de acompañarla en su misión…y aunque aún no lo conocía, sabía a la perfección que no se trataba de ese Joven.**

**-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que intervengas-dijo con firmeza, a la vez que se relajaba nuevamente contra las almohadas y daba por terminada su cena.**

**-Por qué no?-preguntó él, mientras retiraba la bandeja de la cama y la apoyaba sobre sus rodillas.**

**-Porque...-ella titubeó, había una buena explicación para eso, pero él jamás la creería, de modo que dijo:- Porque siempre resuelvo sola mis problemas; cualquier clase de problema-aclaró.**

**-Te entiendo-dijo pensativo, mientras se levantaba y tomaba en sus manos la delicada bandeja- No obstante, ni tu puedes evitar que la policía indague… y en cuanto comience a hacerlo, los tendré golpeando mi puerta casi inmediatamente… de modo que quieras o no, yo estoy involucrado en el asunto- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos**

**Ella asintió ausente, mientras los recuerdos acudían a su adormecida mente.**

**Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que él salió de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.**

**Sus fantasmas eran más poderosos y reales que cualquier presencia; humana, animal, o mestiza…**

**Y por primera vez en muchos años, iba a tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a ellos…**

**Porque quisiera o no, ella había hecho un pacto…y debería cumplirlo…a como diera lugar…**

**Pero lo que más la disgustaba del asunto, era que ya no estaba sola en eso…**

**Y ella bien sabía que eso atraería más problemas que soluciones… ya que el pacto debía ser cumplido a cualquier precio…aún, si ese precio, fuera sangre… **

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus pulmones se llenaron de una amplia porción de oxígeno, al tiempo

que su corazón volvía a bombear sangre a un ritmo más normal.

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraba, y probablemente no lo

supiera hasta que se decidiera a abrir los ojos y despejar

la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor debido a ello; no obstante...

estaba viva, y en ese preciso instante, era lo único que importaba.

Ella sabía a la perfección que esa gente no se andaría con vueltas, si

aún permanecía con vida, es que algo en su macabro plan había

fracasado.

Al parecer, había vuelto a escapar de las garras de la muerte...

Aún no sabía cómo, pero tampoco le importaba, se encontraba a salvo, y

en cuanto diera lugar a su veloz recuperación, volvería a concentrarse

en cumplir con su misión... nunca volvería a ser tan descuidada, y a

confiarse de esa extravagante manera.

Decidiendo que ya que su mente se hallaba lo suficiente despierta como

para hacerle reproches, bien podría abrir los ojos y descubrir de una

buena

vez por todas, dónde se hallaba.

Parpadeó lentamente, mientras intentaba desperezarse, como hacía

habitualmente al despertarse... sin embargo, un fuerte dolor en el bajo

vientre la paralizó.

Notó que la laceración era tan profunda que había inundado sus ojos,

aún cerrados, de lágrimas.

_-Ok, supongo que nada de movimientos bruscos por el momento- pensó, _

_mientras poco a poco habría sus pesados ojos._

Un brillante resplandor la recibió... y una vez que logro abrir por

completo sus ojos, percibió que probablemente la habitación estuviera

diseñada perfectamente, para

que todo lo que se hallaba en ella, fuera de color blanco.

Quiso pasar saliva, y en ese momento, notó que tenía una especie de tub

o conectado a la boca.

-Pero que diablos... pensó- a la vez que fruncía el ceño, y llevaba su

mano izquierda hasta sus labios... y notaba con sorpresa, que estaba

conectada a un respirador artificial...

Eso quería decir que había estado aún peor que la última vez...

Como no era la primera vez que lidiaba con un objeto similar, pudo

sacárselo fácilmente, y de ese modo, respirar por su propia cuenta... lo

cual le provocó una cierta dificultad al principio,

pero al tiempo que sus pulmones se acostumbraban, sus vías

respiratorias fueron despejándose y sus fosas nasales se acostumbraron al

movimiento, casi pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Gracias a eso, fue capaz de mover un tanto la cabeza; ella lo sabía...

poco a poco iría recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, justo como ella

sabía que sería.

Ese limitado movimiento, le permitió descubrir que no se hallaba sola

en la habitación... gracias al cielo, sus capacidades extrasensoriales, comenzaban a volver a la vida también...

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su derecha, y lo primero que observó,

fue que su mando se hallaba fuertemente entrelazada con otra de mayor

tamaño... y que también contrastaba notablemente con la suya,

Ya que mientras que su mano era pálida y delicada, la otra era morena

y masculina.

Haciendo un notable esfuerzo, subió su mirada desde las manos

entrelazadas hasta la castaña cabeza que descansaba sobre la pulcra pálida

frazada, bajo la que ella se encontraba abrigada.

Un suspiró escapó por sus labios entreabiertos sin que ella lo notara;

y de la misma inconsciente y espontánea manera, llevó la mano que tenía

libre hasta la suave cabellera del hombre que se encontraba recostado

junto a su abdomen.

No terminaba de comprender, cómo era que él había llegado hasta allí,

ni lo más importante, por qué motivo se hallaba en ese lugar... apenas

podía recordar...

pero , repentinamente.. lo hizo... recordó todo, el hecho de que ella

lo había llamado, el ataque, su asesino, la mención de Peter...

seguramente, él era el responsable de que ella se encontrara con vida...

La cabeza bajo su mano, comenzó a moverse, y ella se sobresaltó al

tiempo que retiraba su mano...

qué se suponía que debía hacer?

No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de recapacitar al respecto.. ya que el

joven levantó su adormecida pero alerta mirada, y atrapó la suya...pasada

la sorpresa inicial que le conllevaba verla con vida, le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa la asustó... no sabía exactamente que se proponías con

ella... pero en su mundo, nadie sonreía por el mero hecho de hacerlo...

Siempre tenía significados ocultos.

Ajeno a los pensamientos que fluían de la mente de la joven, el muchacho se desperezó, mientras se sentaba adecuadamente en la silla en la que debería haber pasado gran parte de la noche… ella sintió una gran dosis de culpabilidad, él había pasado una noche realmente incómoda, y todo por su responsabilidad.

Él la observaba atentamente, como si fuera un jarrón de altísimo valor a punto de caerse del estante más alto de la alacena y hacerse pedazos.

-Me alegra ver que estas despierta-dijo apaciblemente, sin dejar de observarla- A decir verdad, no esperaba que lo hicieras tan pronto, pero debí imaginarme que me sorprenderías nuevamente.

-" _que me sorprenderías nuevamente".. que quería decir exactamente con ello?_- se preguntó, mientras lo miraba interrogante.

Él le sonrió, como para desacreditar cualquier tipo de duda que ella pudiera albergar, y preguntó:

-Cómo te encuentras? Te sientes mejor ahora?

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero se le ocurrió que tenía cosas más importantes que decir a ese hombre, aparte de cómo le dolía el abdomen o las costillas. A pesar de todo lo mal que le caía en muchos punto, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que ella se encontraba con vida, gracias a él… eso lo cambiaba todo… tal vez, incluso podía significar más cosas de las que ella quería suponer.

De modo que simplemente, respondió:

-Gracias.

Él pareció sorprenderse, y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vaya ojos azules; aunque hace poco que te conozco, realmente no esperaba oír esa palabra de tu boca- justo cuando ella comenzaba a enfadarse nuevamente, a causa del tono autosuficiente que él había empleado, él se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla- No debes preocuparte por eso, yo te doy las gracias a ti, por tenerme la suficiente confianza como para acudir a mí en un momento tan importante.

Ella giró suavemente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y tratar de vislumbrar al verdadero ser que se hallaba detrás de tanta amabilidad; no obstante, él no se había alejado como ella pensó que lo haría… y al estar tan cercanos sus rostros…

Sus alientos se mezclaron en una bruma que caldeó las mejillas de ambos… sin siquiera notarlo, fueron presa de una conexión visual que le fue imposible de romper… ninguno fue capaz de percibir quién se acercó a quién… pero lo cierto era que cada vez se encontraban más y más cercanos el uno al otro… y sin embargo, no les era suficiente… al parecer, no lo sería hasta que al menos sus labios se hallaran fuertemente unidos, respaldados por el lazo que la cercanía de la muerte les había proveído.

Prácticamente se estaban rozando, cuando la ilusión fue estrepitosamente interrumpida por la entrada del doctor y la enfermera detrás de él, en la habitación. Tomoyo no había notado que se hallaba en un hospital hasta después de haber visto a ese hombre y esa mujer que vestían impecablemente sus batas de color blanco

-Se puede saber que hace la paciente sentada?-replicó la enfermera con aire gruñón, era una mujer adusta de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello rubio ceniza fuertemente peinado hacia atrás- Y por encima de todo, sin el respirados-caminó rígidamente hacia Tomoyo, con intenciones de volver a colocar ese odioso pedazo de plástico en su boca.

-Yo me lo quité- asumió la joven, mientras volvía a su posición inicial- Es que me molestaba para respirar.

La voz de Tomoyo, levemente afectada por los medicamentos, provocó que las expresiones del médico y su asistente se tiñeran de sorpresa… y de algo parecido al horror…

-Señor Kinomoto, es preciso que hable con usted inmediatamente-le ordenó prácticamente el doctor, mientras salía de la habitación, dando a entender que pretendía que él lo siguiera.

Touya se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia la puerta; pero antes de dejar sola con la enfermera a su joven asistente; se dio media vuelta y le guiñó un ojeen una expresión cómplice y divertida.

Expresión que se borró totalmente de su rostro, al trasponer la puerta y observar la del doctor

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Si la justicia existe, ese hombre permanecerá una buena parte de lo le que queda de vida en la cárcel-dicho esto, la joven y atractiva muchacha, continuo con su sereno andar, y dejó atrás a los acosantes periodistas.**

**-Bueno, ese fue el comentario final de la doctora Li, Mei-Ling, una tenaz abogada que en los últimos años ha brillado con su propia luz, en inmundo dominado desde siempre por hombres…pero hablando de ellos, aquí viene su rival en la causa "Eriol Hiragizawa,algunos rumores, hablan de una posible relación entre ambos…será cierto?.-la voz de la rubia periodista se interrumpió abruptamente, cuando el botón de apagado fue presionado casi brutalmente y la pantalla de la TV fue sometida a la más profunda oscuridad.**

**En una hermosa, pero carente de cualquier tipo de calidez, habitación,; un hombre de unos treinta y seis años, se hallaba sentado en la oscuridad sobre un futón de excesiva calidad, observando su televisión de plasma la cual ahora yacía apagada, con una mirada aún, más sombría que el ambiente que lo rodeaba.**

**-De modo que lo lograste, pequeña-dijo con un deje de tristeza y orgullo en la voz- De todas formas, nunca dudé ni un segundo de que lo harías.**

**Se puso de pie y comenzó a abandonar la habitación y a dirigirse a la luz que se filtraba pro la puerta entreabierta y que seguramente provenía de la sala; no obstante, antes de salir de ella por completo, expresó su último pensamiento.**

**-Sólo quisiera saber, cuánto tardará en entrar nuevamente la desgracia a tu vida.**

**Y con una media sonrisa que podría implicar mil cosas, salió del cuarto, dejándolo totalmente sumido en la oscuridad.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**En el mismo oscuro y tenebroso lugar, donde ya nos hemos situado en anteriores oportunidades, se estaba llevando a cabo otra de sus ya habituales reuniones.**

**Sólo que en esta ocasión, todos los presentes -ataviados de la misma y siniestra forma- se hallaban sentados cómodamente en torno a una inmensa y elegante mesa ovalada color roble, cuya limpieza contrastaba, notablemente con el ambiente sucio y cargado que la rodeaba. A pesar de que el pesado manto del algodón negro, cubría sus facciones y por lo tanto las ocultaba del resto del mundo, lo cual podía resultar un tanto innecesario, debido al lugar apartado de la civilización en donde se hallaban. Más, sin embargo, era muy probable que sus atuendos se debieran principalmente a una tradición arraigada desde el principio, cuando sus reuniones eran ejecutadas en lo profundo del bosque, bien lejanos al mar, donde su único testigo era la imperturbable luna.**

**El ser que se hallaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, y que seguramente era el que encabezaba aquélla siniestra reunión, se sentó aún más erguido de lo que ya estaba -si es que eso era posible- y tras un ronco carraspeó, expresó:**

**-Todos están al tanto de las novedades; una vez más nuestro fiel servidor, Fung- hizo una seña al hombre, el cual a pesar de tener facciones occidentales, respondía a un nombre oriental, el cual posiblemente, se tratara de un apodo; que se hallaba sentado en el quinto asiento a su derecha; y era el único que no traía el rostro cubierto por un manto, seguramente porque no se había ganado ese derecho- Ha llevado a cabo exitosamente su misión, y de esa forma, ha librado a nuestra honorable institución, de uno de los personajes que dificultaban su desempeño, y una parte vital de la esencia de su existencia, ya que la señorita Daidouji, estaba en pleno conocimiento de sus orígenes, y de su misión, es por eso, que probablemente, de ahora en más podamos llevar a cabo nuestras tareas más libremente… Más sin embargo- hizo una pausa, como para tomar aliento, y continuó diciendo- El motivo de nuestra reunión, no es congratular el buen desempeño de nuestro interno, sino darle la bienvenida a nuestro círculo superior dentro de La Institución a…- Hizo una seña, y una puerta frente a ellos se abrió, y la luz que provenía desde fuera, iluminó la habitación aún con más fuerza que la débil lámpara que pendía de un cable conectado al techo, por ella apareció una figura masculina que a todos resultó familiar, ya que ese joven era conocido por sus sorprendentes desempeños en los bajos círculos de La Institución- Erial Hiragizawa!**

**El aludido, hizo una seña en una muestra de respeto para con sus superiores, y permaneció de pie, mientras esperaba que el siguiente paso en la ceremonia de su "ascenso" en La Institución.**

**-Coo bien sabes- expresó el cabecilla nuevamente- Debemos encargarte una misión inicial; generalmente, estas son sencilla y se tratan más que nada de probar el valor y la fidelidad de nuestros nuevos reclutas; más sin embargo, ya has demostrado innumerables veces tu lealtad en ocasiones anteriores, debido a esto y a que falta muy poco para el lapso de tiempo que nos entregaron los antiguos para la llegada del equinoccio, debemos confiarte una de suma importancia.**

**El joven abogado asintió, totalmente serio al tiempo que expresaba, con el respeto impregnado en la voz:**

**-Honraré la confianza depositada en mí.**

**-Sé que lo hará; ahora, hemos evaluado los riesgos, y pensamos que usted es el indicado para llevarlo a cabo, ya que estará libre de toda sospecha.**

**-Hizo una pausa, como para preservar la intriga un segundo más y dijo finalmente- Su misión, es asesinar a Li, Mei-Ling.**

**El rostro del inglés permaneció totalmente inexpresivo, mientras decía:**

**-Así se hará, entonces.**

**Notas de la Autora: Holas otra vez! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Ante todo les pido disculpas por los millones de faltas de ortografía que debe haber en todo el capítulo, es que en principio lo tuve que terminar en un cuaderno y después pasarlo en la comp. Por medio de un cyber… asi que… hice lo mejor que pude!**

**Bueno, que les pareció? Hubo varias sorpresas, no? (o al menos eso espero, la idea es que no se convierta en una historia predisible!) Y ahora? Que sucederá con Eriol? Se atreverá a matar a Mei-Ling? Y quien es ese hombre q miraba a Mei por la tv? Y Sakura declarara en la comisaria? Que sucedera? Bueno, yo ya tengo todas las respuestas, jajaja, como es obvio… pero si quieren saber! Lean el proximo capitulo!**

**Suerteee!**

**Nos vemos pronto (eso espero!)**

**Byees!**


	5. Un secuestro algoinusual

**Cuarto Capítulo:Un secuestro un tanto... inusual.**

**Precedió al doctor hasta la sala de espera, la cual como era de esperar a esa hora de la madrugada, se hallaba desierta; al tiempo que se preguntaba qué querría en realidad el médico de él; tal vez alguna nueva y suntuosa colaboración monetaria como la que había hecho un tiempo atrás para ingresar a Tomoyo al hospital a esas horas inhóspitas.**

**-Es preciso que discuta con usted algo de suma importancia-expresócontrito el facultativo.**

**Touya se plantó delante de él, mirándolo con expresión adusta y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

**-Lo escucho.**

**-Es acerca de la paciente…-el doctor titubeó, como dudando si decir realmente lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.**

**-Sí?**

**-Bueno… es simplemente, que me gustaría contar con su autorización para compartir su caso con la universidad de medicina.**

**_Eso_, sí que lo sorprendió; qué era lo que había en su joven secretaria para que un par de locos maniáticos de la salud y la ciencia quisieran investigar.**

**La respuesta era definitivamente no, aunque ella quisiera, él no se lo permitiría; puesto que eso la convertiría en un objeto de estudio,en una rata de laboratorio dicho de otra manera; sin mencionar, el acoso de la prensa…**

**No, él ya había vivido eso, y no tenía ningún tipo de deseo de repetir la experiencia; aún cuando ella sólo era su empleada.**

**-Y se puede saber qué es lo anormal que pudo observar en ella que lo intriga tanto como para emprender una investigación?-preguntó, tratando de parecer interesado en la idea.**

**El doctor lo miró como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma totalmente distinto.**

**-Quiere decir…-hizo una pausa, como sopesando sus próximas palabras y finalmente decir- tiene que reconocer que el ingreso de su mujer no fue para nada normal.**

**Touya pasó por alto el hecho de que el médico considerara que la joven era su esposa, y dijo:**

**-Por qué motivo en especial?**

**-El sencillo hecho de que no tuviera pulso ya es asombroso-al parecer ese suceso era tan ajeno a la realidad del facultativo, que pasaba por alto su profesionalismo, demostrando una clase de emoción; Touya estaba atónito.**

**-Creía que estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas.**

**-Lo estamos-asintió el hombre- Lo que no estamos acostumbrados a ver, es que una mujer que lleva al menos media hora fallecida, recupere la conciencia al primer electroshock que recibe.**

**Touya permaneció en silencio ante esa declaración… sabía que ella carecía de vida cuando la llevó al hospital… pero pensó que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que lo estaba… sospechas que se vieron confirmadas, cuando el médico le dijo que se hallaba inerte.**

**-Lo que aún más me sorprende, es el hecho de su rápida mejoría… hoy ya estaba consciente, cuando una persona normal, habría tardado días, sino meses en despertar… y eso en caso de que lo hiciera.**

**Sin embargo, el joven siguió sin hacer acotación alguna…millares de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, confundiéndolo, y manteniéndolo realmente ocupado… esa situación se parecía tanto a…**

**-Señor… que me dice acerca de mi proposición?-al notar la fría mirada que Touya le dirigió, el facultativo, agregó-Por supuesto, se le recompensaría adecuadamente…**

**-Usted me ofende señor… en mi caso, la respuesta es no, sin embargo, lo consultaré con MI mujer-qué bien sonaba eso- Ahora si me disculpa, me interesa saber cuál es su estado de salud, y si usted hiciera el favor de examinarla que es para lo que le pago, en vez de intentar convencerme para que le dé permiso de convertirla en un conejillo de indias, se lo agradecería.**

**El doctor lo miró seriamente, y asintió para luego decirle, antes de ingresar a la habitación:**

**-Al menos, me satisface el hecho de que considere la idea de planteárselo a su mujer, y no rechazarlo de entrada.**

**-Yo jamás harías eso- exclamó Touya, como si fuera el hombre más virtuoso sobre el planeta.**

**-_Simplemente, omitiré decírselo_-pensó, mientras penetraba en el cuarto, seguido del doctor.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El joven miró atentamente a la mujer que viajaba junto a él en su mercedes plateado.**

**Era la primera vez en dos días que salía, y no se había tratado precisamente de una salida didáctica…**

**Luego de haber sido constatada su identidad, y su estado de salud -mental y físico-, los policías la habían acosado a preguntas; y aunque prácticamente no la habían dejado respirar, ella había tomado todo con tranquilidad y hasta podría decirse, con naturalidad, casi parecía que estuviera habituada a rendir declaración delante de una manada de policías ansiosos…**

**No obstante, desde que habían salido de la jefatura, y ella había ocupado su lugar en el auto, junto a él; no había emitido sonido.**

**No era algo que fuera extraño en ella, a pesar de que sólo la conocía desde hacía poco tiempo y parcialmente, sabía que en variadas ocasiones; ella necesitaba sumirse en un meditativo silencio, para estar en paz con su alma o algo así.**

**Sin embargo, ése silencio en particular, lo inquietaba, y no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué…**

**-Estás bien?-dijo tras un largo momento de meditación, sin despegar la vista de la carretera, estaban por tomar la ruta que conducía al mar, y tenía que tener excesivo cuidado para no desviarse y terminar nadando en el océano.**

**Su pregunta fue totalmente ignorada tal cómo él esperaba; no obstante, en cuanto el aire se mezcló con la sal proveniente del mar, algo en su semblante cambió. Él no podía decir en qué radicaba la diferencia, pero sabía que algo en ella era diferente.**

**Al detenerse frente a un semáforo, fijó su atención en la silenciosafigura femenina, y estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito de horror y sorpresa.**

**Ella ya no se encontraba allí… o al menos, no su espíritu.**

**-Sakura?-Trató en vano de hacerla reaccionar, más ella seguía perdida en su espacio personal…**

**Recostada inerme sobre el asiento del auto, su cabeza estaba directamente orientada hacia el mar; su cabello volaba totalmente libre de cualquier atadura, y su semblante parecía pacífico. De no ser por sus ojos, habría pensado que nada sucedía allí.**

**Empero…**

**Sus ojos… sus verdes y magníficos ojos, de un color extraordinario y casi mágico, estaban abiertos de par en par, y su iris ya no tenía su color habitual… ahora, ese verde musgo que teñía su pupila, se había convertido en un gris que se asemejaba al de la plata líquida…**

**No tenía la más mínima idea de a que se debía esa transformación, pero sí sabía que sólo conocía a una persona a quien le cambiara el color de ojos de una forma tan extraordinaria, pero si eso era así… eso significaba…**

**Sus sospechas se vieron tenebrosamente confirmadas, cuando ella, inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia el mar.**

**Nada le importaba… sólo llegar a ese inmenso abismo repleto de aguas y olas que se alzaba frente a ella.**

**Él permaneció estático durante unos segundos viendo cómo ella se adentraba cada vez en la playa, caminando como si nada sobre la arena, que debería estar ardiendo por haber recibido todo el día los rayos solares.**

**Parecía casi una pintura; ella dirigiéndose como hipnotizada hacia el mar, con el sol resplandeciendo tras el horizonte y tiñendo todo con un tinte rojizo**

**Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, notó que ella estaba superándolo en fuerza y que prácticamente avanzaba llevándolo consigo como si no pesara nada… y lo peor del caso era que ya había comenzado a hablar…**

**Eso le confirmó sus peores sospechas.**

**Bien… era ahora o nunca; a pesar de que recién la conocía, sabía que no podía dejarla ir… su instinto de médico lo impulsaba a hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesario para salvarla… y él sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer… además, si la estaban persiguiendo, seguramente era porque…**

**Mientras pronunciaba las palabras que lo condenarían a estar unido a ella de por vida (que fea forma de expresarse! Deberías estar exultante de alegria… al menos yo lo estaría si me encontrara en el lugar de Sakura…), no terminaba de creer que eso estuviera sucediendo.**

**-Dios…-susurró instantes antes de tomar aire y comenzar- Yo, Xiao-Lang Li, perteneciente a la familia Li, me uno a tía, y prometo cuidarte y protegerte, a cambio de que permanezcas entre nosotros-notó que el juramento estaba funcionando, cuando los ojos de ella comenzaron a cambiar ligeramente a su color habitual, y el plateado se mezcló con el musgo-Para eso necesario que renuncies a tu naturaleza, y que te adaptes a la vida humana, con todas sus consecuencias.**

**Al parecer, ella también formaba parte del pacto, puesto que de sus ojos se derramó una lágrima plateada, que era la confirmación de las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar.**

**Ahora, sólo restaba que él sellara la unión… y la forma era… besando esa diminuta partícula de agua salda del color del plomo… la cual, reposaba inquebrantablemente sobre sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos…**

**Sabía que de estar consciente, ella no estaría muy feliz con eso… más sin embargo era la única forma… y de seguro la única satisfacción que él sacaría con todo aquello… no quería ni pensar en lo que ella diría- y especialmente, cómo reaccionaría- cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho.**

**Tratando de olvidar por un instante la tormenta que se avecinaba sobre su cabeza; cerró los ojos y acercó suavemente su rostro al de ella.**

**El primer contacto con sus labios fue suave, y hasta podría describirse como casto; sin embargo, cuando la pequeña lágrima entró en contacto con los labios masculinos, una ráfaga de aire marítimo los envolvió….**

**Era la aceptación de los superiores de aquella nueva unión.**

**Esto, como era habitual, produjo que exhalaran al mismo tiempo un suspiro de inconsciente tranquilidad, mezclando así sus alientos…**

**Ella abrió sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo que él, y ambos se miraron con el asombre reflejado en sus facciones, a la vez que se observaban uno en los ojos del otro.**

**No obstante, en vez de separarse, se acercaron y comenzaron a cerrar los ojos; todo como si estuviera sincronizado bajo un reloj natural.**

**Sus parpados se hacían cada vez ,más y más pesados, provocándole una sensación parecida al adormecimiento, empero, dicho sentimiento se contradecía notablemente con el hormigueo que sentía en los labios, los cuales se hallaban suavemente unidos a los de…**

**Un momento, una brillante luz de alarma se encendió en su cerebro… _ella_, estaba besando a _un_ _hombre_… a un hombre y si no había vislumbrado mal al abrir sus ojos…**

**Corroída por la desesperación, lo empujó para apartarlo de sí y cuando él abrió los ojos, notó que no se hallaba en un error.**

**-Oh, Dios mío-profirió, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su boca que formaba una perfecta O, a causa de la sorpresa-Eres un Selkie…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Muy bien, eso es algo en lo que puedo ayudarte-exclamó el joven neoyorquino, a la vez que acompañaba a su visitante al estacionamiento del complejo de departamentos en el cual vivía- Ah, y recuerda, que siempre puedes recurrir a mi, aunque no en todos los casos pueda ser de verdadera utilidad.**

**La joven sonrió al observar la expresión de su amigo.**

**-No re preocupes, Nick-dijo posándole una mano en el brazo a modo de despedida, mientras subía al auto-Me has ayudado más que cualquiera.**

**Y luego de cerrar la puerta y encender el motor, se despidió de él con un guiño, para luego desaparecer en la carretera.**

**Una vez que ella se encontró a solas en el automóvil, encendió el stéreo, y disfrutó de la tranquila y agradable sensación que brindaba a sus oídos la música celta.**

**Sonrió al pensar en Nick, era un joven apuesto, simpático, de un metro ochenta de estatura y el cabello casi tan negro como el de ella, pero su rasgo más significativo radicaba en los ojos… eran de un color plateado similar al de la plata fundida; casi parecía ser el de…**

**-Un momento- pensó al tiempo que se detenía frente a la luz del semáforo en rojo…**

**Esos ojos… tal vez debiera indagar más a fondo en los orígenes del joven… tal vez, sin proponérselo… había encontrado a…**

**Bueno, de todas formas… aún tenía tiempo.**

**Salió de la autopista por una salida lateral y tomó un camino desierto; a pesar de que ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche, y la senda que había decidido seguir rayaba prácticamente en la penumbra, de no ser por los faros de su land rover azul metalizado.**

**Todos los días, cuando regresaba a su casa, lo hacía tomando una ruta diferente cada vez; acción bastante inútil hasta el momento, pero que la hacía sentirse un poco más segura.**

**No podía acabar con esa costumbre, la cual acarreaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había arribado en ese país, huyendo aterrorizada y recelosa de su propia sombra.**

**Repentinamente, una figura se cruzó por delante de su automóvil, y ella dio un volantazo para evitar matar a alguien nuevamente.**

**Inmediatamente después piso con fuerza el freno, lo que ocasionó que el auto se detuviera; apagando el motor, por las dudas, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y observó a un animalejo que bien podría haber sido un gato callejero.**

**Lanzando un suspiro de alivio, la tiempo que maldecía a la criatura, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, con la cual no hacía más que burlarse a sí misma por el miedo que le había provocado un animalejo indefenso.**

**Tomó la palanca de cambios, y puso primera para luego girar su cabeza hacia la derecha para así vislumbrar la forma de salir de allí nuevamente.**

**Grave error.**

**La sonrisa se le congeló en los labios y trató frenéticamente de encender el motor, sin embargo, ella sabía que eso era inútil; habrían cortado todos los cables necesarios en el preciso instante en que ella, guiada por su estupidez, se distrajo.**

**No recordaba cuándo había estado tan atemorizada. **

**Miró desesperadamente hacia delante pero sin demostrar ni un ápice lo que sentía por dentro; desde el momento en que ingresaran al auto, Li Mei-Ling pasaría a la historia; sin embargo, no les daría el placer de demostrarles el terror que eso le producía.**

**AL fijar su vista en el parabrisas, no se sorprendió, al divisar a una alta figura vestida enteramente de negro, acercándose con lo que parecía ser un fierro de unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros de largo en las manos.**

**Cuando la lluvia de cristales cayó encima de ella, no se inmutó siquiera; cuando su rostro comenzó a ser fieramente cortajeado por los pequeños y diminutos trozos de vidrio, contuvo el impulso-guiado por el instinto a la supervivencia- de protegerse con los brazos.**

**Cuando la nube de pequeñas partículas transparentes hubo pasado, permitiéndole así abrir los ojos y vislumbrar el rostro del hombre que se acercaba a ella, detrás del que había producido el estruendo en su vidrio frontal, tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar viviendo dos veces la misma situación.**

**Él había vuelto nuevamente a por ella.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Señora Kinomoto, podría hacer el favor de flexionar la rodilla?**

**Ella obedeció, sin permitir que el fastidio se trasluciera en su rostro. Después de todo ese tipo se dedicaba a ejecutar con ahínco su labor de médico… tal vez con demasiada buena voluntad.**

**No obstante sus pensamientos cargados de hastío y disgusto, trataba de mantener una expresión solemne para con el médico y su enfermera; expresión que se despejaba inmediatamente, en cuanto su vista se posaba en _él_.**

**En ese instante, su actitud dejaba de ser impasible, para adoptar una fuerte porción de cólera.**

**Cómo era posible que ese sujeto se hubiera atrevido a…**

**-Muy bien-el tono satisfecho del facultativo interrumpió sus internos comentarios y dirigió su atención a las palabras pronunciadas por el hombre vestido de blanco Al parecer, sus músculos están uniéndose una vez más, como si no hubieran experimentado laceración alguna.**

**-Lo que implica?-preguntó el joven de cabello cobrizo, que había estado observando toda la escena desde la pared que enfrentaba a la puerta, junto a la ventana; y que en ese momento se acercaba hasta sentarse en la nívea cama de hospital, para así tomarle la mano a su "esposa"**

**-Con eso quise decir -continuó el doctor, sin otra cómo, la "señora Kinomoto" desprendía la mano de la de su "marido"-Que si sigue progresando de esta forma, en una semana podré darle de alta.**

**Al juzgar por el tono en que fueron expresadas esas palabras, eso era todo un milagro médico, sin embargo, para ella era una tortura.**

**-Una emana!-exclamó con desesperación-Eso es demasiado tiempo.**

**El doctor la miró desconcertado, al tiempo que decía:**

**-Pero señora, tenga en cuenta que sus heridas han sido demasiado pro…**

**-Lo que mi mujer quiere decir-Dijo Touya, al tiempo que se ganaba una mirada cargada de desprecio por parte de la joven en cama- Es que si no se podría acortar ese tiempo, tal vez trasladándola a nuestro hogar, con una enfermera personal que se ocupara de su cuidado particular.**

**-Me temo que eso no será posible.**

**.Yo creo que es posible-volvió a interrumpirlo el moreno-Además estoy convencido de que mi esposa- esta vez la reprimenda fue más allá de una mirada cargada de odio, y alcanzó los extremos de una desganada patada por parte de su joven secretaria-Sanará más rápidamente y mejor en un ambiente más cálido y propicio, donde se encuentre ajena a discusiones y pleitos, como es nuestro hogar.**

**-Si, le entiendo perfectamente, no obstante la presencia de niños en el hogar hace que sea más difícil su recuperación.**

**-No se preocupe por eso doctor-comenzó a decir Touya- No tenemos hijos… todavía.**

**Si las miradas mataran…. Bueno, de seguro el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto no se encontraría entre los vivos.**

**-En verdad?-el médico parecía desconcertado- Pero de seguro, la joven si ha tenido un hijo, de un matrimonio anterior tal vez…**

**El hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, notó cómo la tensión aumentaba en el cuerpo que tenía recostado junto a él. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro del por qué; en el expediente de ella no había mención alguna de un hijo, así como tampoco registros de anteriores subsidios por maternidad, ni escolaridad… ero lo que más le asombró, fue la tenacidad con que el facultativo aseguraba que ella debía de ser madre. Frunció el entrecejo y preguntó:**

**-Por qué la insistencia doctor?**

**Al parecer, el médico mal interpretó el ceño del joven, puesto que expresó con el mejor aire profesional que fue capaz de adoptar:**

**-No intento entrometerme en su vida, pero supuse que debido a la marca que observé en el vientre de su esposa al tratarla ayer por la noche, supuse que al menos sería madre de un hijo.**

**Sintió que Tomoyo se retraía aún más si eso era posible, sin embargo él tenía que saber:**

**-Qué marca?**

**Ahora sí que el doctor parecía totalmente pasmado, y Touya comprendió al instante el por qué…**

**Si ellos eran marido y mujer, lo más normal sería que él conociera cada centímetro de su cuerpo… se estremeció internamente al evocar la imagen de su bella secretaria totalmente desnuda recostada junto a él, su suave y extenso cabello ondulado yaciendo desparramado por su almohada, sus piernas entrelazadas así como sus…**

**Basta!- se dijo a sí mismo. No era el momento adecuado para pensar en esas cosas.**

**De modo, que tratando de concentrar toda su atención en el facultativo- o al menos la mayor parte que le fue posible- escuchó la respuesta a su anterior pregunta.**

**-Era la cicatriz de una cesárea.**

**Eso si que lo sacó totalmente de su letargo.**

**El silencio invadió la habitación, al tiempo que tanto el doctor como él, miraban a Tomoyo en un mudo pedido de explicación.**

**Ella lo miró a ambos, y como si estuviera cansada de hablar del asunto o del tema la dejara totalmente displicente y fría; pronunció:**

**-Mi hijo esta muerto.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El calor era agobiante en el espacio que lo rodeaba, el sudor perlaba su frente a causa de la concentración; no obstante él estaba completamente frío por dentro.**

**Exasperado, cerró de un golpe su computadora portátil, al tiempo que trataba de digerir ese horripilante café que había decidido encargar al detenerse súbitamente frente a ese lugar, donde uno podía conseguir desde un jugo de naranjas exprimido hasta una pizza con anchoas, y que daba la sensación de haberse quedado en los años cincuenta.**

**Furioso consigo mismo por no haber avanzado ni un ápice en su investigación, desistió de su frustrado intento de tragar ese viscoso líquido color noche, que se volcaba en una mugrienta taza de porcelana (si, lo sé soy realmente asquerosa para describir determinadas cosas, sorry al que le haya causado alguna especie de reacción el leer esta frase)**

**Exhaló con fuerza, al tiempo que guardaba sus anteojos en el estuche y se reclinaba en la almidonada silla de amplio respaldo, para recoger la maleta en que trasladaba su notebook.**

**Con la vista fija en el suelo, pudo apreciar el preciso instante en que dos pares de mocasines se plantaban frente a su mesa, aguardando que levantara su cabeza de debajo de la mesa.**

**Una leve sensación de inquietud aleteó en su pecho, más no demostró absolutamente nada al erguirse en su asiento, y mirar con atención a esos hombres.**

**-Eriol Hiragizawa?**

**-El mismo-asintió, al tiempo que colocaba cada una de sus pertenencias en su lugar- Quién requiere mi persona?**

**Los hombres parecieron divertidos al observar su indiferencia, no obstante, recuperaron su apostura al instante.**

**-Nuestro jefe prefiere permanecer en el anonimato, más sin embargo, si tiene la amabilidad de acompañarnos hasta el auto, tendremos a bien, brindarle datos que tal vez usted considere de importancia en el desarrollo de su… investigación**

**El joven inglés alzó las cejas en una muda demostración de asombro, a continuación desvió su índiga mirada a la entrada del establecimiento en donde se hallaban; se encontraban en el medio de la nada, literalmente.**

**Se preguntó cómo habrían hecho para encontrarlo allí, puesto que no había ningún indicio de que él frecuentara ese lugar tan alejado de la civilización; de hecho era la primera vez que pasaba por ese lugar.**

**Sabía que había un noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que fuera un señuelo para hacerlo caer en su trampa… pero que más daba, tenía que arriesgarse.**

**-Les sigo, caballeros-dijo finalmente.**

**Con las gigantescas espaldas de ellos frente a sus ojos, no podía observar nada de lo que se desarrollaba más adelante. Pues a pesar de que él medía su buen metro ochenta y un centímetros, estos hombres eran aún más altos y anchos.**

**En cuanto traspasó el umbral de la cafetería, observó su pick up verde oscuro a un costado del camino… no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba un poco más alejada de dónde él la había estacionado.**

**Se encogió internamente de hombros, y fijó la vista en la traffic negra que se halaba frente a él.**

**El conductor se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad; frunció el entrecejo por lo inusitado de la situación…**

**Los desconocidos le hicieron una seña para que se acercara al fondo de la camioneta. Una negra corazonada lo invadió, pero aún así siguió caminando tras ellos, debía que arriesgarse. Y él era plenamente consciente de que en ese caso se trataba del todo por el todo.**

**Cuando las dos puertas metálicas se abrieron de para en par, impulsadas por los resortes internos; su rostro entró en contacto con un pequeño y cuadrado tubo, que contendría alguna especie de adormeciente en aerosol.**

**Como bien el corroboro, en cuanto el dedo que lo empuñaba, hizo presión sobre un diminuto botón rojo que lo esparciría sobre sus fosas nasales.**

**Todo sucedió en unos segundos, pero él tuvo la sensación de que había sido más tiempo.**

**A medida que se iba adentrando en la inconsciencia, y que sentía que era levantado del suelo para ser colocado en el duro suelo trasero de la camioneta; el pensamiento de que realmente no podría cumplir con su misión, cruzó por su mente.**

**Vasto y sobrecogedor, en eterno movimiento, el mar bate la costa occidental de Escocia. Hay lenguas de tierra que penetran en el mar tratando de aferrar la eternidad y perdiendo ante el constante ataque de las olas. El viento levanta el agua cargada de sal y la lleva hasta las Highlands, donde la niebla flota sobre las altas piedras erectas como los pliegues de seda en las damas más elegantes. Hombres y mujeres que no conocían esos escarpados peñascos se han extraviado en esa niebla para no regresar jamás y, en tomo de las humeantes hogueras de turba, se cuentan una y otra vez relatos de seres místicos que gozan confundiendo a los viajeros con quienes se topan. En las Highlands escocesas moran hadas y elfos.**

**Y, según se dice, también las brujas.**

**La pregunta es… esas criaturas… habrán logrado llegar hasta aquí?**

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno, siento la tardanza, realmente que lo siento, pero se juntó el fin de mis vacaciones con el inicio de las clases y el acostumbrarse nuevamente a la rutina, junto con mis diez mil responsabilidades… pero bueno, lo que tiene de bueno esto, es que debido a que tardé tanto en subirlo a la computadora pude avanzar en el siguiente capítulo… así que ya casi esta terminado, sólo resta subirlo a la computadora… si fuera tan fácil como sacarle una foto… creo que actualizaría una vez cada dos semanas…**

**En fin, espero que esta situación cambie pronto, en cuanto tenga mi computadora en mi casita, cambiará, lo prometo, porque siempre puedo hacerme unos minutos para usar la compu en casa… mientras que tener que ir hasta el cyber o a la casa de mi primo… eso lleva más tiempo…**

**Pero bueno, pasemos al capítulo… qué tal? Les gustó? Hay varias cosas que no se entienden aún, no es así? Esperen hasta el capítulo siguiente, tal vez alguna clase de solución aparezca…**

**Debo mencionar, que el fragmento del final fue sacado y reformado del libro "hechizo del mar" de Christina Dodd, Tiene una explicación muy sencilla, me desviví buscando información acerca de los selkies, y en ningún lugar encontré más que una simple descripción (estoy así desde que empecé el fic, asi que imagínense) y finalmente una amiga me hizo mención de ese libro, en donde la trama central gira alrededor de esos animalitos… de modo que la información provendrá desde ese libro, más mi imaginación y divagues.**

**Bueno, mucha suerte, muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Y nos vemos pronto, espero**

**Nadeshiko luna**


	6. Distorsiones

**Capítulo Cinco: Distorsiones**

Hubiera reído si la situación que se le presentaba delante no fuera tan excesivamente agobiante.

Sin saber realmente qué decir, la miró en silencio durante lo que pareció un minuto entero, y repentinamente comenzó a caminar hacia el auto; pasando por delante de ella sin siquiera mirarla.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… después de todo lo sucedido, ese sujeto se atrevía a ignorarla por completo y a mirarla con esa mezcla de divertida exasperación en los ojos.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente para alcanzarlo, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, pasos más adelante diez, lo tomó por el brazo y trató de girarlo para que volviera la mirada hacia ella.

Fue un vano intento, ya que él la sobrepasaba tanto en fuerza con en peso.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió él, sin tener siquiera la decencia de darse vuelta.

Detestaba hablar con la espalda de nadie, mucho menos la de él; de modo que lo rodeó y se plantó frente a él con las manos convertidas en dos firmes puños, ambas fuertemente apoyadas a cada lado de su cadera.

-Que _qué _sucede?-le preguntó ella a su vez, acentuando el último _qué_; pasmada, ante la actitud del hombre- Acabas de realizar un … un… un ritual tan antiguo y oscuro que nadie excepto los selkies conocen, y te atreves a decirme que no eres uno?

Él la miró, impasible, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja en señal irónica y contestaba, luego de hacer una leve pausa:

-Primero y principal, yo no te dije que no era un selkie-aunque puede decirse que en cierta forma no lo soy, o al menos… no lo **_era_**- y segundo, cómo es que; siendo este ritual tan antiguo y sombrío como dices que es, lo conoces… es que acaso tu también formas parte de esa raza?

Entre tanto terminaba de decir esto, se cruzaba de brazos cargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre le pie derecho y la mirándola con expresión complacida en el rostro, como si hubiera descubierto algo que sólo él supiera.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo hoscamente, al tiempo que daba media vuelta y se disponía a dirigirse al automóvil.

Él la alcanzó con dos pasos de sus largas piernas y cuando lo hizo, la tomó firmemente de brazo, pero a diferencia de ella, lo mantuvo allí y comenzó a caminar de esa manera hacia el auto.

-Aún queda algo por discutir-dijo él, cuando se hubo sentado frente al volante y encendido el motor.

-Y qué es?-preguntó ella sin demasiado interés; fijando su vista, pero no su atención en el GPS del auto, delante de sus ojos; en realidad temblaba por dentro. Si era lo que ella tenía en mente…

-Las consecuencias de lo sucedido allí abajo.

La hija menor de Fujitaka Kinomoto tardó en responder, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue con un tono suave; que desmentía su interior inquietud.

-Mejor discutámoslo cuando lleguemos a tu casa-no tenía sentido seguir tratándolo con la formalidad con la que venía haciéndolo; no con lo que se les venía encima-No tengo ninguna intención de matarte, al menos no mientras conduces el auto en el que yo viajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos! Muévanse, es que es tan difícil trasladar una silla de ruedas!

-Tal vez, si yo viajara en ella, todo sería más sencillo.

Él miró con el enfado reflejado en el rostro, al delicado y pálido cuerpo femenino que llevaba en brazos, para ingresarla en su casa.

-El doctor dijo que no debías hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, en lo posible, ni siquiera deberías levantarte par a ir al baño.

-El médico no sabe nada; él no está en mi cuerpo y no sabe cómo me siento.-adujo ella.

-Pero sabe mejor que tú cómo funciona tu organismo; y tiene mayores conocimientos de lo que pasará si fuerzas tu débiles músculos.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y lo siguió dentro de la estancia-En realidad, muchas opciones no tenía, puesto que la tenía sujeta a él como si fuese una camisa de fuerza-.

Su casa era completamente distinta a cómo ella se lo imaginaba.

Creía que él sería el tipo de persona al que le gustaría mostrar al mundo todo su éxito profesional, plasmándolo en una mansión inmensa y rebosante de lujo. No obstante, la casa a dónde él la llevó, era lujosa, si eso había que reconocerlo, pero no reflejaba ostentación alguna.

Por fuera parecía una casa común y corriente; ubicada en un barrio más de los miles que había en la ciudad.

Si uno miraba tan sólo el exterior, ésta figuraba como una casa común y corriente. El frente estaba recubierto por ladrillos rojos, y carecía totalmente de espacios verdes, tan sólo una puerta de color bronce y una ventana bastante grande a su lado; sin embargo, al traspasar el umbral, un inmenso recibidor-antepuesto, por el tradicional cuartito para depositar los zapatos, tan común en Japón como extraño en esta parte del mundo- les daba la bienvenida; dicha habitación tenía la capacidad de albergar a por lo menos quince personas y que éstas se sintieran cómodas a su vez.

-Espere, no quiere que deje mis zapatos aquí, antes de ingresar?-dijo cuando él siguió andando sin detenerse.

-Te los quitarás en el dormitorio.

Esa frase la alarmó, tanto que ni siquiera prestó la menor atención a la impecable y lujosa habitación que conformaba el living, el cual estaba enteramente decorado en tonos dorados y ámbares, con conocidas pinturas adornando sus paredes, rodeadas de un fino marco dorado color oro.

Sólo tuvo ojos para la inmensa cama que ocupaba la pared central del cuarto al que él la condujo.

La depositó suavemente en el costado izquierdo de esta y le dijo:

-Debo ir a asegurarme que los enfermeros de los que dispuse estén realizando todo adecuadamente, entretanto, por qué no te pones cómoda? Quítate los zapatos, y si quieres ir al baño, sólo debes llamarme-su tono era suave, pero sin inflexiones; al parecer todo el enfado que guardaba contra ella se había disipado. No obstante, algo de todo lo que él había dicho -aunque perfectamente razonable-le resultaba inconcebible.

-Eso es humillante! Cómo pretende que lo llame para ir al cuarto de baño? Cuántos años cree que tengo?

Él no hizo caso de su observación-probablemente porque sabía que era verdaderamente humillante-, y le contestó

-Es la única forma de que no hagas movimientos bruscos-dijo al tiempo que una lenta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-Además, prometo no mirar… todavía.

-Y qué se supone que puedo hacer sin su supervisión?- se quejó ella, sin darle importancia al comentario sexista.

Él pareció meditarlo un tanto, antes de responder:

-Todo lo que puedas hacer sin levantarte, ni moverte del lugar en donde estás ahora.

Con dichas palabras, se dio media vuelta y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de contrarrestar su comentario, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella permaneció en silencio y quieta, absolutamente pasmada.

Ese hombre no tenía límites.

Recuperando la movilidad, junto con la racionalidad, movió levemente su cuerpo hacia la cabecera de la cama, dispuesta a tomar una almohada para ahogar con ella el grito de frustración que pugnaba por salir de sus labios

No obstante, el único sonido que salió de su boca fue más bien un quejido ahogado que denotaba una abundante sorpresa. Al levantar el cojín encontró debajo de ella un precioso y delicado kimono de satén color blanco.

_-Así que eso es lo que quiso decir con "ponte cómoda"-_pensó al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos la suave tela-_Probablemente espera que lo llame para que me ayude a cambiarme… sólo en sus sueños._

Lentamente te inclinó para deshacerse de sus zapatos, una parte de la vestimenta que él se había encargado de ir a buscar a su casa, entre otras.

Al pensar en su morada la recorrió un horrible escalofrío; en ese momento, un escuadrón entero estaría registrándola, tratando de encontrar pruebas que no existían, ni existirían.

Ellos nunca las dejaban.

Al tiempo que meditaba en esos sombríos asuntos, finalizó la ardua tarea de cambiarse sin que se le reabriera ninguna herida, y tomó la decisión de recostarse.

Por más que le resultase enormemente placentero molestar a su jefe, en ese instante el sueño y el cansancio eran más acuciantes en su interior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cuerpo en estado de total inconsciencia fue bruscamente depositado en el suelo, cual si fuera una bolsa añeja de patatas sin valor.

Eso trajo aparejado la discordante reacción del ser humano que, ahora, se hallaba "recostado" en el frío suelo de linóleo.

Sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, trató de establecer control sobre su cuerpo, y entreabrió los ojos.

Gracias al cielo, se hallaban en un lugar oscuro, simplemente iluminado con un incandescente foco de luz amarillenta. De lo contrato, no estaba seguro de que su aturdida vista pudiera soportarlo.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y la fijó en los dos hombres que lo observaban desde arriba.

_-Oh, claro! ellos se hallaban de pie._

_-_Podrían haber sido un poco más delicados, no?-Se quejó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y los sobrepasaba en altura.

-Lo siento señor, es que no sabíamos exactamente cómo…

-Esta bien, olvídenlo-dijo al tiempo que se sacudía con vigorosas manos el pantalón de vestir y recorría el lugar con la vista hasta encontrar la silla que sabía que debía de haber por ahí-Tú, ve a buscarme un vaso de agua-dijo al joven de más baja estura de los dos-Y tú, cuéntame que sucedió con la chica.

-Fung se está encargando de eso, en unos minutos más tendrá a Li Mei-Ling a su disposición, señor Hiragizawa.

Él lo observó con sus ojos azules impasible, mientras contestaba:

-Perfecto.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró la puerta, y un suspiro de cansancio se filtró por entre medio de sus labios entreabiertos.

La oscuridad reinante en el living que servía para recibir a determinados invitados, y que era ocasionada gracias a las gruesas y estéticas cortinas de color ámbar que cubrían los amplios ventanales que dominaban la pared frente a la puerta, le brindaba una hermosa y mínima paz a su mente.

Desde el preciso instante en que cruzó el umbral del hospital para dirigirse a su casa, una inmensa sensación de ira se adueñó de sí mismo.

Era increíble, hacía apenas unos pobres días que conocía a esa mujer y ya había logrado convertirlo en un demagogo; una y otra vez se prometía a sí mismo no complicarse la vida dándole cabida a su joven secretaria en su vida; y en todas las ocasiones era incapaz de cumplir su autoproclamado pacto.

Irritado consigo mismo, se dispuso a trasladar las maletas de su huésped a la habitación que le había designado-la cual estaba ligada a la suya, y se comunicaba con ella por medio de una puerta- dispuesto a sentarla sobre sus rodillas y darle palmadas hasta que no pudiera sentarse por una semana-, si se había dignado siquiera a moverse para ir al baño.

Con una exhalación recorrió los dieciséis pasos que lo separaban de su destino final y abrió la puerta, sin saber qué esperar a ciencia cierta.

Estaba realmente perturbado por lo que tendría que hacer si ella no se encontraba exactamente donde él la había dejado, pero por Dios que lo haría.

Repentinamente resignado suspiró y cerró los ojos al tiempo que entraba en la habitación y caminaba a ciegas hasta el borde del lecho, donde abrió los ojos; dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

Lo que encontró allí lo colmó de ternura a la vez de una clase de disgusto que se vio fuertemente refrenado por la creciente dulzura que lo embargaba.

En el centro de la inmensa cama, pulcramente adornada con una colcha color hueso, se hallaba; arrebujada y recostada de costado hacia su lado derecho, ambas piernas recogidas sobre su abdomen; la hermosa y refinada joven que momento atrás, él pensaba en castigar duramente por desobedecerlo.

Obviamente, era una batalla que había perdido consigo mismo en el preciso momento en que abrió los ojos y la vio.

Ella estaba pacíficamente dormida, ajena a todo aquello que pasaba a su alrededor. De todas las facetas que él le había conocido en ese corto tiempo, definitivamente se quedaba con ésa.

Depositó la valija sobre un sillón, y se dirigió hacia el lado izquierdo del lecho, para observar su rostro desde más cerca. Decidió que lo más adecuado-y lo que más le gustaría- sería que lo primero que ella viera al despertarse, fuera su rostro.

Qué expresarían sus ojos? Angustia? Exasperación? Enojo? Duda?… o tal vez… en una ínfima posibilidad, expresaran… felicidad?

Con estas preguntas en su mente, se descalzó y cruzó la habitación hasta el otro lado del tálamo, para recostarse vestido como estaba y sin tener la necesidad de taparse, con la espalda de ella frente a su cara; ambos de perfil. Apoyó su morena cabeza junto a la de ella, en la almohada restante.

Casi al instante cayó en un profundo sueño, pero antes, su brazo se movió involuntariamente y se depositó sobre la estrecha cintura femenina, al tiempo que la acercaba hacia sí.

Lo último que cruzó por su mente, antes de que Morfeo lo llevara lejos en sus brazos; fue, lo adecuado y hermoso que se veía el reposar desordenado de sus cabello negro-azulado sobre su almohada.

Mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia del sueño, nunca creyó suponer siquiera, que sería despertado por una frase desgarradora que le diría más de lo que quisiera saber…

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Al tomar conciencia de que algo, una fuerza ajena a ella, la estaba coaccionando a que se levantara-o lo que era aún peor, estaba elevándola en el aire-quiso revelarse contra ella, pelear con todas sus fuerzas para detenerla, no obstante, sus piernas y brazos parecieron no responderle.

Aterida, por la sensación de familiaridad que le provocaba aquélla circunstancia, se obligó a abrir los ojos para así ver _qué _tan común le era esa situación.

Se encontró a sí misma; recorriendo un pasillo en el cual prácticamente reinaba la oscuridad, siendo trasladada en brazos de una persona completamente desconocida para ella.

Al percatarse del hecho, recordó todo lo sucedido, y sintió un inconmensurable alivio, puesto que él no se encontraba por ningún sitio a la redonda.

El sujeto seguía caminando, aparentemente inadvertido de que ella había despertado.

No recordaba el momento exacto en que había perdido el conocimiento, pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura; desde el mismo instante en que había caído en sus garras Li Mei-Ling había dejado de existir.

Su medio de transporte a tracción humana, se detuvo frente a una puerta, y luego de dar dos patadas en la parte inferior a ésta, la abrió ingresando así en una habitación totalmente revestida en blanco y con una fuerte iluminación del mismo color.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, por el súbito impacto de la luz, hasta que sólo se vieron dos rendijas de ellos.

Por este motivo, no pudo prever el momento exacto en que su "transporte" la dejaba en el suelo, como si fuera un costal de harina.(N/A: al parecer estos tipos no tienen otra forma de tratar a la gente!)

-Al menos podría haber sido un poco más cuidadoso!-pensó al tiempo que se sentaba lentamente, aunque con los ojos cerrados nuevamente.

-de modo que estas despierta.

La ya tan familiar voz masculina, le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, provocando que algunas lágrimas brotaran de ellos por la fuerte iluminación.

Frente a ella, parado a no más de dos metros, se hallaba Eriol Hiragizawa; tan recompuesto y elegante como si aún se hallara en la corte.

Maldito.

Miró hacia uno y otro lado, y pudo distinguir que en la habitación no había absolutamente nada, a excepción de ellos dos.

-No te preocupes, estamos solos-le dijo él, con el comienzo de una sonrisa.

Ella se puso de pie, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía, con una abierta sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Por qué demoraste tanto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Detalles-hizo una pausa- Lista para morir?

-Nunca antes mejor-contestó ella con su incesante sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

La lluvia impactaba tenazmente contra los cristales, al tiempo que el cielo era constantemente surcado por relámpagos, los cuales naturalmente, finalizaban en estrepitosos truenos. El frío, era lo suficientemente intenso como para congelar a una persona sin el abrigo necesario en menos de media hora.

No obstante, una familia, ajena a todos estos factores climáticos, llevaba a cabo una reunión-como las que habitualmente se formaban todas las noches- agrupados alrededor del fuego cálido y acariciante de una hoguera encendida.

Ambos padres-los dos jóvenes y elegantes-observaban, más que participar, cómo sus tres hijos jugaban felizmente al "Life" y discutían constantemente por nimiedades, como quién debía hacer el siguiente movimiento; al tiempo que disfrutaban de un café caliente y la potencial voz que manaba de uno de los parlantes del inmenso equipo de audio, de Maria Carey.

Los cinco eran felices en su ignorancia.

Ése era el modo más común de pasar las noches frías-aunque en este caso era especial, porque era el equinoccio de otoño, y era la primera noche realmente helada del año-

La mujer se levantó un instante, de la mullida alfombra en donde se hallaban todos sentados, para ir a buscar algo de la cocina.

Un instante después se oyó el sonido de una taza al impactar contra el suelo, y un grito ahogado.

Inmediatamente después, ella giró en redondo la cabeza, olvidándose por completo del juego, y mirando intensamente en dirección al umbral que comunicaba con la puerta de la cocina.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo observar que su padre fruncía el entrecejo, y se levantaba para ir en busca de su madre; al notar la dirección de su mirada, le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y suspiró aliviado, al notar que sus hermanos seguían inmersos en juego de mesa como si nada hubiera pasado, de todas formas ella siempre había sido la más observadora de los tres.

Su padre desapareció por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho su madre.

Ella suspiró, angustiada. Todo le día había convivido con ese malestar que le sobrevenía cada vez que algo malo estaba por pasar; normalmente hubiera alertado a sus padres; pero estaba realmente exhausta de que sus hermanos la trataran como a un fenómeno en cada oportunidad que lo que ella predecía se cumplía.

-Tomoyo!-el grito de su hermana menor la hizo volver la atención al tablero- Es tu turno!

Frunció el entrecejo al notar que milagrosamente el dinero de Mikka había aumentado mientras que el de ella había disminuido un tanto; observó a su hermana con atención, y una vez más no pude dejar de maravillarse de la similitud existente entre ambas.

Eran prácticamente idénticas; de hecho, la gente tendía a confundirlas… hasta que los días nublados irrumpían en la rutina; en esos momentos, sus ojos dejaban de ser azules para adoptar un tono violáceo con puntos plateados, mientras que los de su hermana seguían siendo azules. Por supuesto, esto sólo lo notaban las personas que tenían la suerte de verlas juntas esos días.

Hizo su jugada, y volvió su atención al lugar donde habían desaparecido sus padres.

Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo.

A pesar de tener sólo seis años, tenía una percepción algo extraordinaria, a diferencia de su hermano Zack, que aunque tenía tres años más que ella, tendía a desestimar todo lo que decía, y no era capaz de ver que estaba por llover, ni siquiera si las nubes se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza.

-Zack!-el grito provenía desde la garganta de su madre, en algún punto de la cocina.

El muchacho escuchó la llamada, y estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, pero se cruzó con la mirada de Tomoyo, y algo en ella lo hizo levantarse y acudir a la convocatoria de su madre.

Ella respiró aliviada cuando cinco minutos después, vio aparecer a su padre y madre, junto con su hermano. De seguro éste habría roto algo, y sus padres se habían quedado decidiendo el castigo antes de llamarlo.

Sin embargo, eso no aliviaba su inquietud.

-Bueno chicos-dijo su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro- Es hora de irse a la cama.

-Pero si apenas son las once!-exclamó Mikka, aunque ya había comenzado a guardar las cosas.

-Por eso mismo-dijo su madre, mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y la ayudaba a finalizar la tarea.

Ella pudo apreciar que las manos de su madre temblaban ligeramente y que sus ojos estaban ligeramente llorosos.

Una vez que todo estuvo ordenado y ocupó su lugar en la casa; sus padres los acompañaron hasta sus habitaciones, donde los recostaron y abrazaron como de costumbre. No obstante, ella notó que sus padres se detenían más tiempo que el habitual al abrazarla.

-Te amamos hija, nunca lo olvides-susurró su madre en su pequeño oído.

Y ahí estaban nuevamente esos ojos llorosos.

-Yo también los amo-contestó ella, sin ser consciente de que ésa sería la última vez que le dedicaría esas palabras a alguien, se relajó en su cama. Aunque tenía una habitación para ella sola -al igual que el resto de sus hermanos-las piezas se comunicaban entre sí, por medio de unas puertas internas.

Sus padres se dirigieron hacia la salida, y la cerraron suavemente tras ellos.

Ella permaneció cerca de cinco minutos en silencio, al tiempo que meditaba en lo ocurrido ese día; ….se había peleado con su mejor amiga, al día siguiente debería pedirle disculpas…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo en el piso de abajo; ella nunca había oído un disparo más que en las películas, pero eso se le asemejaba bastante.

Seguido de ese impacto, siguieron al menos cinco más, y para ese entonces ella estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de disparos.

Estaba aterrorizada… había oído de ladrones, pero en un barrio tan seguro como el suyo jamás habían asaltado a nadie.

_The shadows of the night, **Las sombras de la noche**._

_are unleashed again **Se han liberado nuevamente**_

_Where their greed begins**, Donde su codicia empieza**_

_the end is near **El fin esta cerca**_

El siguiente impacto fue contra su puerta.

Pero gracias al cielo, sólo era su hermano, que traía en brazos a Mikka y venía a buscarla a ella.

-Ven Tom; papá me dijo dónde escondernos.

-Qué papá te dijo qué?-inquirió ella estupefacta- Es que acaso él sabía que todo esto ocurriría?

-Por su puesto que su padre sabía que todo esto ocurriría-exclamó una voz, proveniente de algún lugar de las sombras.

_A morbid hunger for blood, Un hambre morbosa de sangre_

_lies in their cold black eyes, Yace en sus fríos ojos_

_They've come to take our lifes away , Han venido a llevarse nuestras vidas_

Instantes después, del hueco de la puerta principal, surgió la figura de un hombre enteramente vestido de negro, pero lo más alarmante era que traía un arma entre sus manos.

Enseguida su hermano, soltó a Mikka, la cual fue corriendo hasta quedar abrazada a su hermana mayor. Zack se plantó delante de ellas, protegiéndolas con su diminuto cuerpo.

Una áspera carcajada, brotó de los labios del desconocido.

-Y crees que un mocoso como tu puede hacer algo para impedir que yo haga lo que tengo que hacer?-preguntó sarcásticamente, al tiempo que avanzaba tres pasos dentro de la habitación- Sabes? Estaba a punto de perdonarte la vida, porque eres amigo de mi hijo, y me caías bien… pero ha dejado de ser así.

One by one they died Uno a uno murieron

A massacre that took all night Una masacre que duró toda la noche

They had no chance, it was no fight No tuvieron posibilidad, no hubo pelea alguna

You can't kill what has been killed befote No puedes matar lo que ya ha sido asesinado

They died... Ellos murieron

No había terminado de decir la última frase, cuando descargó al menos cinco balas en el cuerpo de su frágil e inocente hermano. El cual, cayó de rodillas para finalmente yacer inerte en el suelo a sus pies.

El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle inconteniblemente, sentía cómo pequeñas partículas de la sangre que había salido del cuerpo de su hermano recorrían su cara, y parte de su cuerpo… pero el hecho de ver a un ser tan querido e inocente, tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre desató algo en ella… más valdría decir, que lo dejó libre, y que salió de su cuerpo y alma para no volver nunca más…

Una parte de ella había muerto con él.

Sometimes I regret I had to do,… A veces, me arrepiento, tuve que hacerlo  
'Cause our love was somehow true ….Porque nuestro amor, de alguna manera fue verdadero  
But I had to leave you,… Pero tuve que dejarte  
For the sake of the moods. … por

En el pequeño instante en que su hermano abandonó este mundo, ella pudo claramente rememorara cada uno de los momentos compartidos con él; las peleas y discusiones, los juegos; pero particularmente pudo recordar la sensación de seguridad que la embargaba cada vez que él la abrazaba, sensación que sólo le había provocado su padre y que ahora estaba segura, se había ido para siempre. No había ni la menor oportunidad de que ellos estuvieran con vida.

Frozen tears turn into my skin. Lágrimas congeladas se envuelven dentro de mi piel  
Frozen memories of you. Congelados recuerdos de ti  
Sometimes I see your face, A veces veo tu rostro  
As pure as you are mine

-A ver-dijo el hombre, avanzando nuevamente hasta quedar frente a ellas, sin siquiera inmutarse del cuerpo infantil que yacía a sus pies y del cual él era el causante- Cuál de las dos es la que busco? Serás tú?-preguntó a al vez que jalaba fuertemente del cabello negro de su hermana para acercarla hacia él- O tú?- exclamó haciendo lo mismo con el de ella. Estaba tan corroída por el dolor que la embargaba por dentro que ni siquiera se percató del físico, ni un grito escapó de su garganta al sentir la laceración en su cuero cabelludo, no obstante; su hermana sí lo hacía.

A través de los gritos de su hermana, observó que el otro individuo permanecía alejado de toda la escena, con una extraña expresión en la mirada… como si todo eso le doliera más a él que a ellas.

Entonces… entonces por qué no las ayudaba? Por qué permitía que todo ello sucediera así.. Sin más?

El sonido de los alaridos desesperados de su hermana, fue el más aterrados que jamás había escuchado. Parecía que le estuvieran sacando el alma; algo que se asemejaba bastante a lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Pero eso no era lo peor, el hecho de que Mikka no llorara nunca, aumentaba su sufrimiento; generalmente era ella la que corría llorando a los brazos de su madre, mientras que Mikka permanecía silenciosa sin derramar una sola lágrima.

Y ahora, era precisamente al revés.

I feel the darkness on my shoulder,… Siento la oscuridad sobre mi hombro  
The frost is in my heart…. La escarcha está en mi corazón

So cold my hair is frozen,… Tan fría que mi cabello esta congelado

Touching my skin, my flesh. Tocando mi piel, mi carne

-Pero si son iguales!-exclamó prácticamente fascinado el asesino- Y ahora? Qué se supone que haga, Supongo que deberé matarlas a las dos por las dudas.

-Vamos, no seas estúpido!-rugió el otro hombre, interviniendo por primera vez- Sabes perfectamente bien que a ellos no les gusta que matemos sin motivo, ya tendremos más que suficiente con que hayas matado al niño; nunca debí haber aceptado respaldarte mientras te iniciabas.

El asesino hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Buen punto, pero cómo las diferenciamos?- pronunció sin aflojar ni un ápice el tirón en su cabello y el de su hermana-Son prácticamente idénticas, no nos dirían nada si en este caso matamos a las dos en vez de a la más grande…

-mira los ojos, no pueden tener los ojos del mismo color, la que tenga los ojos azules es la que buscamos; y si son del mismo color.. Tendremos que consultar- como el otro no parecía muy convencido añadió- Además piensa, cuando tu hijo se una a nosotros, siempre tendrá la posibilidad de disfrutar con la hermanita sobreviviente, y no me cabe la menor duda de que será una belleza.

Tomoyo miró aterida cómo una sonrisa se formaba en rostro del homicida; por algún motivo la buscaban a ella, estaba segura… pero también matarían a su hermana, porque las dos tenían los ojos azules oscuros, y no habría forma de que le creyeran.

Una pequeña linterna le iluminó fuertemente los ojos, haciéndola entrecerrarlos.

-Esta los tiene violeta, así que no es-exclamó con una mueca de hastío empujándola ferozmente contra el suelo, sin siquiera prestar atención a dónde caía- Así que nuestra elegida debes ser tú-expresó finalmente con una sonrisa.

Antes de que ella siquiera pudiera recomponerse lo necesario como para gritar y decir la verdad, apuntó a la frente de su hermana con el arma y jaló el gatillo.

Never look back because it hurts. Nunca m,ires atrás porque duele  
My heart is so cold Mi corazón esta tan frío  
I feel the frost, Siento la Escarcha  
Never look back. Nunca mires atrás

Los ojos de la pequeña que segundos antes expresaban terror, ahora figuraban vacíos y sin vida, al mismo tiempo que de su cráneo comenzaba a manar sangre oscura en grandes cantidades.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- el grito le atravesó el alma y la aturdió a sí misma, al tiempo que las lágrimas brotaban inconscientemente de sus ojos. Pero nada era suficiente para paliar el dolor que recorría su alma por haber perdido a su mejor amiga y compañera, a la única persona que la entendía como nadie en el mundo, y lo peor del caso era que todo era por su culpa…

La carcajada de ese hombre al irse, y dejarla sola en una casa repleta de cadáveres de lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento seguía resonando en su cabeza, mucho tiempo después de que él hubiera abandonado no sólo la habitación, sino también la casa, entremezclándose con el de sus sollozos.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla-se dijo a sí misma.

Y en efecto, ella sabía que lo era… pero a su vez no era más que uno de los profundos y horrorosos secretos que guardaba su alma y que renacían en su inconsciente cuando dormía.

Abrió los ojos, sabiendo-más que sintiendo- que su faz estaba repleta de lágrimas; temblaba compulsivamente, pero y nada importaba…

Un sentimiento nuevo se apoderó de ella, y sin siquiera poder creerlo, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y lo que vio la dejó paralizada…

Allí se hallaba su tan preciado jefe, mirándola atentamente con esos ojos marrones penetrantes, que le hacían pensar que podían llegar hasta el alma.

Perfecto, así que el brazo que sentía en la cintura no era imaginario después de todo…

Sólo rogaba no haber hablado mientras dormía… como acostumbraba a hacer.

**  
****Los viejos de Escocia sonríen con tolerancia cuando los jóvenes los interrogan con respecto a su herencia de encantamientos y responden:**

**-No tienen tiempo para eso. El simple esfuerzo de arrancar el sustento de este suelo áspero o de las aguas hostiles del mar les consume todo su tiempo.**

**Algunos de los jóvenes escuchan y doblan la espalda sobre el trabajo, como es debido.**

**Otros sólo ven lo romántico de la magia, con la esperanza de que, con su contribución, les alivie la vida. Quieren pociones. Quieren embrujos. Buscan ayuda en charlatanes y viejas que se consideran hechiceras.**

**Son tontos, porque cualquiera sabe que las brujas no existen.**

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola! Ante todo, mil disculpas por la demora! Es que he tenido serios problemas con la persona que me presta su computadora para pasar mis historias a la compu, y no podía pedírsela, de modo que eso me retrasó por lo menos medio mes, aún cuando yo ya tenía terminado el capítulo hace un mes al menos…

Qué les pareció? Espero que les hay gustado… no tienen idea de lo que me costó escribir la escena de Tomoyo… lógicamente es un Flash Back, pero tenía muchas ganas de ponerlo de esta forma…

Con respecto a la canción, más que referirse a la situación, se refiere a cómo Tomoyo actúa con respecto a eso de ahora en más… Es una mezcla de dos canciones de Within Temptation.

Bueno, nuevamente, gracias por sus reviews!

Hasta la próxima!

Nadeshiko-Luna!


	7. Pactos

**Capítulo Seis: Pactos**

El cielo; recubierto de nubes plomizas que, por momentos cedían su dominio en el amplio firmamento, para dejar entrever algún que otro rayo solar que asomara por entremedio de ellas; envolvía todo a su alrededor.

Era inconcebible pensar que minutos antes, el atardecer estaba en su punto pleno, con tintes rosados impresos sobre el mar y a lo largo de la bóveda celeste sobre sus hombros, y que ahora presagiaba una inminente tormenta, de ésas que uno recordaba durante años.

El viaje fue uno de los más tensos e irritantes que le tocó vivir en lo que llevaba de vida.

Irritante porque sabía que por su bien y por el de ella, tenía que ser excesivamente cuidadoso para no emitir ningún tipo de comentario que pudiera perturbarla o alterar su humor, ya de por sí explosivo y candente. Y tenso porque no sabía cómo se suponía que iba a encarar el enorme problema que tenían delante.

Si al menos se conocieran desde algún tiempo atrás...

-Antes de conversar amenamente contigo-Su tono de voz exudaba sarcasmo, sin lugar a dudas-Me gustaría ir a mi casa en busca de algo de ropa, porque por como se me figura todo,-Dijo en cuanto él logró estacionar en su lugar habitual- pasaremos más tiempo del que yo, deseaba o esperaba, juntos.

Él asintió, contrito, al tiempo que la observaba bajar del auto, y encaminarse hacia el ascensor que la trasladaría dieciséis pisos más arriba; hacia su casa. Al tiempo que él también descendía del vehículo en que anteriormente los transportaba a ambos en su interior.

-Te esperaré en mi casa-expresó, entre tanto activaba la alarma del auto, y recorría el mismo camino que ella, unos pasos más atrás-Te doy un plazo de media hora, sino apareces en ese tiempo; iré a buscarte, con la policía si es necesario.-le advirtió… aunque ni él mismo sabía el por qué le era necesario hacerlo.

Ella detuvo su andar, y giró el cuerpo apenas un cuarto, sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo por sobre el hombro. Sus ojos, lo observaron como si fuera el insecto más pequeño, insignificante, detestable y molesto que tuviera la audacia de permanecer frente a ella.

-Por si no lo recuerdas a cabo de pasar una tarde entera, con esos seres uniformados alrededor mío, hace tiempo que les perdí el miedo.-le retrucó gélidamente- De todas formas, puedes estar seguro de que en media hora estaré en tu casa.

-Él volvió a asentir, y permitió que ella abordara el elevador sola; a pesar de que tan sólo los separara un piso, y perfectamente podrían haber compartido el viaje. Tal vez debería empezar por darle un poco más de libertad e intimidad, y de paso, otorgársela a sí mismo. Después de todo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo tendría que subsistir sin esas dos cosas, que toda la vida le habían resultado indispensables.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Sacudió su brillante melena color caoba con abundantes reflejos rubios, expuestos al brillante sol, y una incontenible sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Ese día se sentía otra… pero no era tan sólo una sensación vacía y un anhelo carente de causa… _era _otra.

-Satisfecha contigo misma?

Miró detenidamente al hombre que tenía sentado a su lado, y si fuera posible su sonrisa se ensanchó. Su pelo de un habitual negro brilloso, resplandecía con tintes azulados al igual que sus ojos prácticamente del mismo tono… a veces se preguntaba por qué no era capaz de enamorarse de él… después de todo, la había ayudado en tanto…

Pero se recordó que ella no podía enamorarse de nadie.

-Por qué lo dices?-Inquirió al tiempo que lamía infantilmente su helado de cereza servido en un alto cucurucho-.

Él hizo una seña con su cabeza, indicando su cabello.

-Siempre tuve el deseo de hacerme algo distinto, pero nunca me atreví-se encogió de hombros-Al menos, de toda esta macabra situación algo bueno ha resultado.

-Eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, logras encontrar algo positivo, hasta en el hecho de estar muerta.

Esas palabras podrían sonar incongruentes-de hecho lo hacían- e insensatas a oídos de cualquiera; sin embargo, a ella la hicieron expresar nuevamente en su ovalado y delicado rostro, un mohín de verdadera alegría.

No se sentía tan feliz desde… desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Alejando de su mente las perturbadoras imágenes que acudieron a su mente, miró a la persona que había sido mucho más que un amigo para ella el último tiempo, y dijo:

-Yo no estoy muerta, de hecho es la primera vez que me siento realmente viva en mucho tiempo, el que haya tenido que renunciar a un nombre, no ha sido ni por asomo lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer para llegar a esta situación-al ver que él la miraba con curiosidad, explicó- Hasta ayer, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho con lo que cargaba a expensas; al morir "ella", siento que murió la parte más acongojada y sufriente de mi ser; de modo que ahora puedo ser realmente quién quiero ser, sin molestarme porque alguien me ataque al doblar la esquina,…o que mi familia desaprueba cada cosa que haga… o que los recuerdos me atormenten todo el tiempo… al menos por un período de mi vida.

El joven a su lado asintió, y parecía dispuesto a emitir un comentario, cuando el sonido de su teléfono celular se interpuso. Con el ceño fruncido, tomó el diminuto aparato negro con bordes plateados, y luego de mirar el número que se presentaba en la pantalla color y de deliberar un tiempo consigo mismo, atendió la llamada.

Repentinamente sintió que la sangre dejaba de fluir libremente por sus venas, y que se tornaba súbitamente densa… él estaba hablando nuevamente con _ése_ tono de voz. "_Oh, no por favor, no ese tono de voz nuevamente_" .

Tras unos segundos de conversación- en la cual más que nada él se dedico a escuchar y a asentir de vez en cuando-, cerró el diminuto teléfono y la miró a los ojos directamente. Con esa expresión tan conocida y a la vez tan temida.

-Qué es lo que sucede ahora?-Su tono de voz ya no era asustadizo, sino más bien resignado; ella sabía que ese idilio no podía durara para siempre.

-Li, Mei-Ling ha renacido.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Sin la necesidad de una segunda mirada a esos ojos color moca supo que sus terribles sospechas se vieron fundadas.

Ansiaba, más que esperar, ver compasión en sus iris. No obstante, lo único que pudo apreciar fue una sincera y absoluta preocupación.

Por ella.

Intrínsecamente dentro de si misma, sabía que eso era bueno… realmente bueno; sin embargo, años de ser dejada de lado e ignorada por la gente que realmente le importaba, dieron su fruto.

Ocultó sus herrumbrosas emociones bajo una capa de indiferencia delineada en su rostro, y e levantó con un brioso movimiento de su mano al apartar las sábanas.

Gracias al cielo, Dios no decidió hacer de ese momento, la oportunidad para que saltaran sus recientes puntos y la detuvieran. Por este motivo, pudo sentarse y ponerse en pie sin ninguna dificultad.

Casi aliviada porque él no le había exigido ningún tipo de explicación, dio un paso hacia delante y luego otro; cando creía que estaba lo suficiente alejada del lecho como para respirara con tranquilidad, una fuerte y ancha mano se posó sobre su antebrazo, deteniendo instantáneamente su andar.

En ese momento, notó que al no mirarlo mientras trataba de alejarse, había sido un error… puesto que le había dado la perfecta oportunidad de analizar cada uno de sus movimientos y calcular el momento exacto en que debía interceptarla.

Por un instante, ella manejó la posibilidad de ignorarlo y proseguir con su camino hacia el baño. No obstante, la curiosidad pudo más con ella.

Giró su cabeza, apenas lo necesario para mirarlo por encima del hombro derecho, y desde allí observó asombrada, la expresión en el rostro del moreno.

En él se dibujaban una mezcla insensata de emociones; comprensión, preocupación, dulzura, enojo y… hasta odio.

A ella le dolió más contemplar eso que si hubiera, en cambio tan sólo una expresión de lástima. Eso era algo con lo que podía lidiar… puesto que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Pero esa mezcla de sentimientos, era demasiado para ella.

Volviendo su cabeza a su posición original, prácticamente arrancó su brazo de la mano de él que lo sostenía, y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, sin mirar hacia atrás, y cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Sintió deseos de gritar, llorar, golpear, arrojar cosas para ver cómo se estrellaban por una pared… hasta de matar a alguien, Cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a apaciguar la terrible impotencia que sentía.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó finalmente, el único gesto que demostró que la situación la molestaba en exceso, fue el que tiró su helado sin siquiera fijarse en él, en el pote de basura que había junto a ella.

Se hallaban cómodamente sentados en el banco de una plaza común y corriente, de espaldas al arenero donde jugaban los niños y sus madres los vigilaban; el lugar más cálido y apacible que lograron encontrar para celebrar y gozar de su nueva identidad… aparentemente, eso iba a terminar.

-No te preocupes, tú continuas estando muerta-dijo él como si se le hubiera olvidado un pequeño e insignificante detalle… Aunque en realidad, tanto para sus oídos como para los de cualquiera, esa frase no tenía sentido.

-Eh?-exclamó ella estupefacta- Podrías, por favor explicarm…

-Quiero decir-la interrumpió él, molesto consigo mismo al notar que sus anteriores palabras no guardaban concordancia alguna- Que para la Institución, continuas bajo tierra… bueno, no literalmente, pero si sin vida; sin embargo, no así para el mundo real.

-Puedes…-comenzó a decir ella, exasperada, al notar que su explicación la había confundido aún más.

-Sí, si claro- volvió a interrumpirla- lo que sucede es que el puñado de mequetrefes que domina tu caso dentro de la Institución, ha decidido lucrar con tu muerte… o mejor dicho, con la gente que no quiere verte muerta; dicho de otro modo, ha enviado un video a todos los medios de comunicación, en el que apareces atada e inconsciente en el suelo de una camioneta-deduzco, que eso fue hecho antes de que te llevaran conmigo, pero bueno… no tuve forma de preverlo- y reclamaron un rescate de diez millones de dólares, a cambio de devolverte con vida.

-Dios mío!-la exclamación escapó de sus labios sin que ella lo notara, lo mismo que le sucedió al ponerse de pie tan bruscamente que ni siquiera se percató de que la prótesis que simulaba un embarazo de siete meses se elevó aún más que ella con su brusco movimiento.

-Como te puedes imaginar, piensan utilizar tus contactos y el cariño que la gente te guarda por la resolución de determinados casos llevados a cabo por ti, durante tu brillante carrera además de la riqueza e influencia de tu familia, para recaudar dinero; efectivo que ser verá injustamente entregado, puesto que ellos te consideran muerta desde ayer.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a sentarse, mientras el desconsuelo se aprovechaba de ella y se iba haciendo un lugar cada vez más hondo y profundo dentro de su alma y ser.

-Supongo que no queda otra solución, ne?-dijo mirándolo repentinamente con la firmeza que caracterizaba esos ojos rojos, ahora teñidos de grises por lentes de contacto- Pensaba manejar todo desde las sombras y por mi misma, pero…

-Pero?

-No me queda otro remedio… que acudir a mi primo.

-Y Xiao-Lang en que te puede ayudar?-inquirió estupefacto, sabía que ella perfectamente podía seguir como estaba y dejar que la gente pagara el rescate; sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo maltratada e injuriada que se hallaba su persona, había rasgos de la Mei-Ling original que aún prevalecían en ella… y ese era uno de esos.

-Puede ponerse en contacto con él.

El joven asintió con una mirada que expresaba claramente el entendimiento que compartía con ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

De pie en el caos que era su habitación, tardó un instante en localizar la puerta de entrada a su vestidor, franqueada por innumerables cosas que anteriormente adornaban los muebles a su alrededor-que en ese instante, se encontraban dados vuelta o inclinados hacia un costado, o simplemente destruidos-.

El suelo de esa sub-habitación, se hallaba repleto de su ropa y objetos personales esparcidos sin la más mínima precaución. Irritada, salió de su vestidor y al hacerlo, pasó por encima de los restos del vidrio de un portarretrato que un tiempo atrás había sido muy hermoso- los bordes aún guardaban algo de la artesanía que una niña del pueblo había hecho para ella- pero que entonces era una miseria comparado con su anterior esplendor. Se acuclilló para mirar más de cerca a cuánto ascendía el daño, tratando de pisar la mínima cantidad de vidrio posible, y con manos temblorosas, recogió la única fotografía que le quedaba de su antigua vida.

Observó los tres rostros que la miraban desde el papel fotográfico, y casi no pudo creer que esa realidad hubiera existido; con un suspiro, la depositó sobre la lisa superficie de la cajonera- por ese entonces sólo restaba el armazón, puesto que tanto los cajones, como los objetos que guardaban se hallaban esparcidos por toda la superficie recubierta por la gruesa alfombra de verde pálido.

Antes de continuar, examinó el suelo, pero más precisamente; su vista estaba fija en el borde del portarretrato… tenía tantos recuerdos de ese objeto, como de la fotografía que guardaba… ahora estaba destruido.

Reprimió el infantil deseo que crecía dentro de ella de levantar el marco y guardarlo, y siguió adelante, hasta encontrar las maletas que anteriormente se encontraban debajo de la cama, y ahora estaban tiradas al otro lado de la habitación.

Desechando los inevitables recuerdos que acudían a su mente, se puso a inspeccionar entre su ropa para decidir qué llevar y qué no.

No fue una tarea para nada sencilla, puesto que en total guardaba un equivalente a tres armarios de seis puertas y sólo podía darse el lujo de llevar dos maletas como mucho.

No tenía ni idea si en lo sucesivo podría volver a buscar más, de modo que trató de elegir lo que le fuera indispensable para vivir.

Rogó a Dios que eso pronto se terminara y que en un corto plazo todo volviera a la normalidad, y pudiera volver allí, rodeada de sus cosas sin valor y regresar a una vida vacía y hueca pero que la ayudaba a sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso no pasaría de lo que era… un anhelo. Aunque aspirara a todo lo contrario, era consciente de que su vida ya no le pertenecía; le había sido arrebatada en el preciso instante en que él tuvo la desgraciada idea de traerla de regreso, y había firmado esa tácita enajenación hacía apenas unas horas.

No, pedir que todo volviera a ser tan vacío y desprovisto de emociones como venía siéndolo desde hacía años era demasiado y lo sabía.

Concentrada en estas cuestiones y otras de ka misma importancia, apenas notó cuando terminó de guardar la ropa que previamente había seleccionado, en sus valijas color borgoña.

Antes de salir de la estancia, levantó un espacio en la alfombra, y debajo de ella, la vieja y agreste madera la recibió; con un cochillo que sacó de una de las patas de su lecho- el cual siempre se hallaba allí, ante la mínima amenaza- levantó el suelo, para descubrir un compartimiento secreto bajo la superficie.

Hundió la mano en el hueco, y extrajo de él un antiguo cofre de madera de roble ajada, y lo envolvió suavemente en una polvorienta seda azul oscuro que había allí también, para luego guardarlo en su bolso de mano. Por último tomo la fotografía que había dejado sobre le mueble.

Al salir del lugar al cual durante dos años y medio había llamado su casa-más nunca había llegado a ser un verdadero hogar, como sabía que ya jamás ningún sitio lograría serlo- recapacitó que, dejaba atrás el presente; pero que llevaba a cuestas el pasado.

Como nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se recostó contre el firme roble de color negro que conformaba la puerta, y dejó reposar su cabeza tirándola hacia atrás, hasta sentir que la coronilla tocaba el umbral cerrado, entonces, cerró los ojos.

Sabía exactamente el motivo por el cual le había atormentado la profunda mirada de su jefe, instantes atrás, y también comprendía el por qué de la existencia de cada uno de ellos.

_Comprensión_; porque él creía saber qué era lo que le sucedía y de ese modo entenderla y acompañarla en su dolor. _Preocupación; _por su aparente frialdad e indiferencia. _Dulzura_… ese era algo que simplemente nunca había entendido… tal vez porque era la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que veía esa expresión al mirarla. _Y enojo/odio; _porque sabía que nunca le confiaría realmente lo que le sucedía.

Era lo que siempre había ansiado encontrar en una persona al mirarla, y ahora que lo había hallado… era demasiado tarde.

Meneando la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, se dirigió a la amplia bañadera de color bronce que contrastaba notablemente con el negro marfilado de las paredes, pero que hacía juego con el mobiliario, y se decidió a tomar un baño para relajarse un poco y dispersar tensiones.

Al ver los innumerables botones y llaves que poseía noto que no era una tina común y corriente, sino que se trataba de un jacuzzi, lo cual explicaba su tamaño.

Una vez que hubo descifrado cómo y para qué se utilizaban todos y cada uno de los botones, presionó el que activaba el hidromasaje y abrió ambos grifos de modo que el agua que brotara de ellos fuera templada, ya que no podía digerir el agua extremadamente caliente, ni muy fría.

Cuando su baño estuvo listo, se despojó de su única vestimenta, y se introdujo en la cálida y acariciante profundidad de la bañera.

Al principio, el incesante movimiento del agua, provocó un cierto escozor en sus heridas; pero cuando éste pasó, estuvo segura de que sus laceraciones se encontraban enteramente cicatrizadas. A menos que hiciera un esfuerzo sobre humano, en un par de horas estaría como nueva; como si nada le hubiera sucedido jamás.

Las cicatrices exteriores siempre desaparecían, eran las interiores las que prevalecían y se incrustaban en su alma, cambiándola para siempre. Ése ataque no había sido diferente al de la mayoría. Sus agresores se habían limitado a tratar de asesinarla.

No obstante, no siempre había contado con esa suerte.

Mientras su mente vagaba con estos pensamientos, un inexplicable sopor se apoderó de ella, haciéndola cabecear.

Un instante antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, comprendió lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y se puso en pie saliendo velozmente del jacuzzi, y corriendo prácticamente para alcanzar una toalla, sin inmutarse a pesar del hecho de que estaba mojando todo el piso de ese hermoso cuarto de baño.

Apenas había logrado ajustar adecuadamente la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando sintió que sus escasas fuerzas se agotaban.

Sus ojos se serraron sin su consentimiento, y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle, hasta que no la sostuvieron más.

Un estruendo resonó en la habitación, cuando su cuerpo inconsciente chocó con la fría superficie marmolada del baño.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Miró por décima vez el reloj que colgaba entre dos cuadros, en la pared del living, al tiempo que volvía a dar una vuelta a la diminuta mesilla que se encontraba en el centro de su juego de estar.

Aún le restaban diez minutos del plazo que él le había otorgado, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Era la primera vez que se separaba de ella desde que la conocía.

Por algún motivo se sentía aún más responsable por ella de lo que ya era.

Y sabía que esa situación, en vez de disminuir sólo iría en aumento.

No era que no le preocupara lo que sucedería con él durante el tiempo que seguiría al actual. Era sólo, que al tomar conciencia de lo inevitable del asunto, sabía que ambos tendrían que hacer concesiones en sus vidas. De lo contrario, estarían acabados, literalmente hablando.

AL escuchar el ruido del ascensor detergeré frente a su puerta, su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

Se hallaba en pleno conocimiento que la discusión que sobrevendría a continuación no sería para nada agradable ni sencilla. Aún menos con el temperamento que ella demostró ser capaz de atesorar.

Exhalando pesadamente el aire que contenían sus pulmones, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada; de modo que segundos después de que ella hubiera tocado el timbre, él había abierto la puerta.

Sus verdes ojos demostraron una cierta dosis de sorpresa, la cual se encargó de extinguir al instante.

Dio dos pasos dentro del departamento, y le entregó sus maletas, cual si fuera un criado; se movía por el lugar como si le perteneciera. Pero de seguro, se comportaba de igual manera en todo lugar donde pudiera sus pies. Seguramente, sangre real corría por sus venas, sino, no podía comprender que una persona pusiera almacenar tanto egocentrismo en su fuero íntimo.

Dio cinco pasos, antes de notar que él seguí parado al lado de la puerta-aún abierta-mirándola atentamente.-Piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde, o cerrar la puerta de una buena vez, para que así podamos discutir el asunto que tenemos entre manos?.

Él ya había pensado alguna que otra vez, que la profesión adecuada para ella sería la de abogada y no precisamente la de maestre; y ese frío diálogo que iba dirigido hacia él, no hizo otra cosa que confirmárselo.

Sin dejar traslucir sus pensamientos en su rostro, cerró lentamente la puerta, y luego de asegurarse que había sido correctamente atrancada; se dio media vuelta, y enfrentó sus ojos color verde musgo.

Aún sin pronunciar una palabra, se dirigió a los amplios sillones curvos, y tomó asiento, luego de indicarle que hiciera lo mismo.

La situación siempre había sido incómoda, pero al estar uno frente al otro, sin ningún otro impedimento que el comenzar a hablar, la hacía aún más penosa.

-bien-se decidió a hablar él-Creo que podríamos empezar porque me contaras, el por qué te persiguen… ya que luego de lo de hoy, y evaluando todo lo demás, mis dudas acerca de que fue un robo lo que tan gentilmente te depositó en mi balcón.

Ella clavó sus ojos en él, y sus iris color esmeralda, dejaron traslucir un pequeño detalle de plateado. Él se preguntó, cuánto tardaría en volver a verlos adquirir esa tonalidad por completo nuevamente.

-Lamentablemente-comenzó ella-Eso es algo que no puedo responderte. Me es imposible hacerlo.

Él lo aceptó con un silencioso movimiento de su cabeza. Hacía tiempo que suponía que ella no podría decirle absolutamente todo.

-Entonces, supongo que viviremos aquí, no es así?-preguntó nuevamente ella, u tono se había suavizado, y había vuelto a ser la misma joven tímida y casi agradable del principio.

-Por un tiempo al menos-contestó él-No cuestiono tus motivos para ocultamente parte de la verdad, pero si es como supongo, el "accidente" de hace algunos días no ha sido el primero-esperó hasta que ella hubo asentido, y luego continuó- Y he de suponer que pasado un tiempo, este lugar y ano será seguro. Aunque ya no gozo con el derecho de llamarla de esa forma "mi familia", posee residencias en todo el país, y alrededor del mundo entero y muchas de ellas siguen legalmente a mi nombre, de modo que por ese lado, no habrá problemas-al observar en su rostro la expresión de intriga, dijo con una sonrisa irónica- No eres la única con secretos que guardar.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella asintiendo-Hay un único problema, a partir de ahora en más yo necesito esta con el mar al menos diez minutos diarios.

-Sí, lo sé… por eso tampoco debes preocuparte, la mayor parte de las propiedades tienen un privilegiado ingreso al mar.

La menor de los Kinomoto asintió, al tiempo que una conocida sensación se adueñaba de sí. Se sentó más cómodamente en ese sillón de dos plazas; y observó al hombre que tenía frente a ella, y del cual tan sólo la separaba una diminuta mesa ratona color roble y con la tapa de cristal.

-Ahora…-dijo él, sin saber a ciencia cierta , cómo abordar el tema- Sabes que--- hay una cosa más que tratar-Notó que ella asentía, pero que cada vez estaba más pálida.-Perfecto-pensó-sólo hablar del tema ya la pone enferma, no quiero ni pensar lo que será cuando llegue el momento.

-Bien, sabes que no tengo otra opción, y que tú tampoco… de lo contrario no te metería en semejante situación.

Ella lo dudaba, ningún hombre dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad, pero no lo dijo… en ese momento un tema más urgente aquejaba su persona.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de ella, continuó hablando:

-Supongo que también sabes que sólo tenemos cuarenta y ocho horas para llevarlo a cabo, realmente no es algo que me desagrade hacer, teniendo en cuenta que eres una mujer muy hermosa, pero me molesta sobremanera las condiciones en que debemos hacerlo- sin considerar que era una obligación, y que era algo, que de ser normal la circunstancia, ella no estaría dispuesta a hacer- Considero que deberíamos, por más frío que suene, poner un horario, supongo que preferirías hacerlo de noche; y como mañana me resulta muy arriesgado, pienso que esta noche es lo mejor.

-De qué estás hablando?

El sonido de esa vos femenina, generalmente fuerte y estridente, esta vez sonó como un graznido.

Si era posible, la incomodidad del, una vez heredero del Clan Li, aumentó.

-Bueno… pensé que lo sabías-hizo una pausa, para inflingirse coraje-Una de las principales condiciones del pacto que hicimos esta tarde, fue que debíamos asegurar nuestra unión, y que la única forma de hacerlo es… pasar la noche juntos.

Listo. Ya estaba, lo había dicho; y de la forma más suave que halló para hacerlo además.

Sin embargo, cuando se atrevió a posar sus ojos en ella, notó que su cabeza se mecía de un costado hacia el otro, como si estuviera luchando contra algo.

Instantes, después su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, y mientras él tendía los bazos para sujetarla lo supo.

Estaba desmayada.

**Notas de la Autora: Hola! Bueno, sé que tardé un tanto… pero creo que no tanto, no? En realidad no tuve tiempo de comparar con el anterior… pero a mi se me pasó demasiado rápido este tiempo… en realidad pensaba actualizar la semana pasada, pero al no tener Internet en casa, realmente se me hizo complicado venir hasta el cyber…**

**Bueno, qué les pareció el capítulo? A mi realmente es el primero que me gusta en mucho tiempo (se que esta mal decirlo.. pero realmente así es) Tengo una noticia para darles! Al fin he logrado comprar la tan ansiada computadora! De modo que de ahora en más planeo actualizar más seguido( entre cada dos y tres semanas)**

**Bueno, realmente estoy muy cansada porque ayer me descubrieron que tengo angina, y el motivo por el que salí de casa es que hoy no tuve clases a la tarde y por eso aproveché para subir el capítulo.**

**Nos vemos prontito!**

**Gracias por sus reviews… y especiales gracias a esas seis locas personas que hacen lo imposible por dejarme un review! Hasta turnarse de casa o mandarme al primer capítulo porque no pueden enviar seis reviews de la misma máquina! Chicas las quiero! Y SVAM ni SEDAE sería lo mismo sin ustedes y su ayuda!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos una vez más!**

**NadeshikoLuna**


	8. Nuevas Alianzas

**SVAM CAPÍTULO 7: Nuevas Alianzas**

By: Nadeshiko-Luna 

_La oscuridad abundaba a su alrededor, hasta tal punto, que lo único que se vislumbraba y hacía denotar que era realmente ella, era la forma de vestimenta, y ese cabello largo y de un negro pulcro, brillante, hasta en con esa escasa iluminación._

_Una firme y algo enturbiada venda se cernía en torno a sus ojos, al igual que sucedía con su boca, la cual era silenciada con un trozo de tela de la misma composición que la que tapaba sus párpados cerrados._

_El suelo a su alrededor se movía, y estaba hecho de un rugoso material gris. En su mejilla se podía apreciar una marca colorada que comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad violácea, la que de seguro se tornaría absolutamente negra pasadas unas horas. _

_Su cuerpo estaba patéticamente encogido en una posición fetal que lo único que hacía era aumentar la sensación de desasosiego y terrible impotencia que figuraba la imagen de sí misma._

_Afortunadamente, el brillante resplandor no fue lo suficientemente tenaz como para despertarla._

_Sin embargo; sí lo fue para despertar la compasión en el corazón de millones de personas que en ese momento encendían la televisión._

-Y con esta imagen, les damos la bienvenida a nuestro programa- La periodista hablaba del asunto con la misma calidez e inflexión que lo haría con la ilustración de un cachorro nacido en el zoológico- Algunos dicen que una imagen dice más que mil palabras, pero aquí, con mi compañero, coincidimos en que es preciso explicar un par de cosas más; no es así Marcus?- expresó dirigiéndose hacia su co-equiper, el cual se hallaba; al igual que ella, sentado detrás de un escritorio azul marino en forma ovalada que les llegaba por encima de la cintura.

-Así es Nancy… yo creo que varios de nuestros espectadores han comenzado a preguntarse quién es esa joven; y qué significa este video, me equivoco?

-Claro que no- ambos seguían hablando del asunto como si no fuera más grave que el hecho de que alguien le hubiera quitado un dulce a niño; de hecho hasta con cierta hilaridad- Por eso mismo creo que es oportuno (n/a: Irnos a un corte! Y quédense con la intriga, antes de que me maten… seguimos con la historia) decirles ante todo de quién se trata, qué crees Marcus?

- Pienso que si no lo supiera y tu estuvieras dando tantas vueltas te hubiera golpeado.

La periodista emitió una pequeña risa, algo tonta, antes de tomar la expresión más seria de la que fue capaz para continuar hablando:

-Tienes toda la razón, mejor me dejo de dar vueltas; hemos iniciado esta edición de noticias con un video en que se muestra a una joven desmayada, vendada y amordazada en el fondo de una camioneta; consideramos que es de vital importancia y por lo tanto lo hemos anunciado antes que todo. La joven a la que momentos antes observábamos no es ni más ni menos que... Li Mei-Ling, la famosa licenciada en leyes graduada de Harvard con altos honores hace cuatro años, y la cual ha llevado a cabo casos extremadamente difíciles con éxito, siempre remarcándose en su carrera el honor y la moral ante todo; esta joven y bella abogada que se caracteriza por la justicia ante todo; ha sido victima de una de las mayores injusticias que sufren las personas hoy en día; el secuestro- Hizo una pausa para crear expectativa, sabiendo que ya tenía a todos los televidentes presos de una atroz intriga- Asimismo, hemos recibido este video de manos anónimas con el correo, y junto con él venía una nota que rezaba lo siguiente:

A todas aquéllas personas que les interese volver a ver a Li Mei-Ling sana y salva, deben presentar su aporte a la cuenta bancaria nº 459718 del City Bank; la cuenta no puede ser alterada por nadie, ni se retirarán fondos hasta el 5 de mayo.

Ese día, los fondos de la cuenta deben tener un valor de diez millones de dólares; de lo contrario Li Mei-Ling, nunca volverá a ser vista.

-Dios, esta gente exige mucho, qué opinas Nancy?

-Ya lo creo! Y no debo ser la única en pensar de esta manera. De todas formas, en todo lo negro del asunto, hay una buena noticia. El rejunte del dinero es a nivel mundial… ahora sólo nos resta esperar que la doctora Li, sea lo suficiente querida por la gente como para recaudar ese dinero en menos de quince días.

-He escuchado que el contrincante en su última causa, Eriol Hiragizawa también ha desaparecido.- Comentó Marcus, con cierta dosis de interés- Será un secuestro en conjunto, tal vez pronto recibamos noticias similares del paradero del doctor.

La joven apagó la televisión con un gesto de exasperación en el rostro.

-Esa mujer siempre me ha odiado, te lo dije.

En el rostro del joven apareció una mueca irónica.

-Es cierto que relató la noticia de tu secuestro con algo de… humor, pero no la puedes culpar por eso; el programa está dedicado a la gente que le gusta regodearse con las cosas malas que suceden en el mundo, y no al revés como a la mayoría.

-Sí, y si mencionamos el hecho de que la hice perder un juicio de divorcio en el que tuvo que pagar un millón de dólares más una pensión mensual de mil durante tres años; supongo que la "mala" noticia de mi secuestro se convirtió en una muy buena para ella.

-Un millón, Qué hizo esa mujer para encima de tener que pagar el juicio de divorcio, tuviera que desembolsar un millón de dólares más la pensión?.

-Intentó matar a su ex esposo, y lo dejó lisiado de por vida.

-Iuff- silbó él- Una tipa peligrosa.

-Así lo creo… y ahora, dime; ¿Qué es lo que pasará contigo de ahora en más?

Luego de la inquietante conversación que habían mantenido en el parque el día anterior, se habían puesto en marcha de inmediato, puesto que en ese entonces se encontraban en la costa Pacífica, y era preciso que volvieran a la costa Atlántica con urgencia.

Por este motivo, se hallaban sentados en ese avión privado en dirección a Nueva York, observando la última edición del noticiario del día anterior, grabado por un "secretario" de Eriol.

-Pues… Eriol Hiragizawa, es sólo una de mis múltiples identidades-.dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima o alguna otra cosa tan trivial -Irónicamente, ése fue mi nombre real hasta los dieciocho años en que descubrí… bueno, algunas cosas y me lo cambié para no involucrar a mi familia. Naturalmente, ellos desconocen este hecho. Y tampoco se hacen ilusiones de que ese sea mi verdadero nombre, puesto que nadie en la Institución es tan confiado como para comprometer su verdadera identidad.

-Entonces?

-No lo sé; hasta que no se resuelva el asunto por el cual me metí en todo esto, no lo sabré; además quién sabe-dijo con un toque de ironía- Tal vez para ese entonces, esté tocando el arpa con los angelitos en el cielo.

Ella sonrió, pensando que eso era menos que probable..

-Y tú, has decidido ya qué hacer?

-En realidad, tengo un punto de vista similar al tuyo, tengo el presentimiento de que esto no se va a resolver fácilmente, y después de una vida sin saber a ciencia cierta el tiempo que me queda para seguir disfrutándola, he aprendido a no planificar nada para el futuro.

-Sabia decisión… a propósito, me gusta tu nombre.

-Supongo que te refieres al nuevo- él asintió- En realidad, de pequeña siempre quise llamarme Nicole, me resultaba un nombre sofisticado y elegante; iba a ser mi nombre artístico en cuanto llegara a Broadway, y luego de eso… me convertiría en rubia.

El joven de cabellos negro azulado casi se atraganta con el café que estaba tomando.

-¿Tú? Rubia?

-Sí- Un pequeño mohín se dibujó en su rostro- Aunque a medida que fui creciendo, he observado un determinado comportamiento de las mujeres con esa tonalidad en el cabello en particular, tendencioso a repetirse, y decidí que quería algo más para mí.

-Es decir, que te dedicaste a estudiar tanto, y a pelear con tanto ímpetu con todo, cuando podías tranquilamente haberte casado y ser mantenida por el resto de tu vida?- preguntó como si hubiera hecho la cosa más inconcebible del mundo.

Ella le golpeó suavemente el hombro, a la vez que se relajaba en el inmenso sillón blanco en el que iba sentada.

-A decir verdad, no me cambié el color de pelo precisamente a causa de eso… aunque nunca hubiera podido llevar a cabo una vida semejante sin morirme en el ínterin; pero… con mis ojos, y el color de mi piel… el rubio, hubiera quedado un tanto…

-Sí?- Preguntó Eriol, disfrutando con la incomodidad de la joven aparentemente.

-Bueno… como fuese, no hubiera quedado bien.

-Y hablando de casamientos, me imagino que tu familia habrá intentado casarte más de una vez, me puedes explicar cómo has llegado a los veinticinco años soltera?.

Una notable tensión sobrevino en el cuerpo de la muchacha cuando dijo:

-De hecho, han estado a punto de casarme.

-En serio?-inquirió intrigado- Qué edad tenías cuando sucedió?

-Dieciocho.

-Wow! Eras muy joven… que sucedió¿ Por qué no estas felizmente casada, lejos de mis garras?

Ella sonrió, aunque se trataba de un mohín extraño… hasta podría describirse como espeluznante. Y respondió, al tiempo que se tocaba con los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha, el anular de la izquierda; como acariciando una alianza muchos años atrás extraviada.

-La desgracia se interpuso.

_OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Y ahora... qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer?**

**Miró abajo, hacia sus brazos; y sonrió ante la ironía de su propio comentario mental... era médico por Dios bendito!; no era la primera vez que tenía una mujer desmayada entre sus brazos!.**

**Al parecer, el recordatorio de esa voz interior, lo puso en marcha; depositó suavemente a Sakura sobre la mesa ratona que los separaba, para dirigirse rápidamente hacia ella, y tomándola de la cintura, la alzó en vilo para acomodarla correctamente entre sus brazos y llevarla a su habitación para recostarla.**

**Una vez que ella se encontró cómodamente cubierta por las sábanas y frazadas de su cama, se dispuso a ir en busca de las sales necesarias para hacerla volver en sí.**

**No había dado dos pasos, cuando sintió el familiar tirón en la manga de su camisa; mirando de reojo pudo apreciar la delicada y rosada mano que se posaba con un mínimo de fuerzas en su ropa. No obstante, al mirar el resto de su persona, notó que ella continuaba inconsciente.**

**_-De modo que esto no es un desmayo normal_-pensó. Inmediatamente después, la imagen de su prima se materializó en su mente.- _Espero que se encuentre bien._**

**Cuidadosamente, se dio media vuelta, y tomó la mano de su joven "huésped" entre las suyas. Con su dedo índice derecho, dibujó un círculo y dentro de éste el símbolo del infinito en su palma.**

**Luego, acomodó la mano femenina sobre el níveo cubrecama, y aguardó.**

**Segundos más tarde al percibir los primeros- aunque leves- movimientos por parte de la joven recostada frente a él, sonrió no sin una cierta dosis de ironía.**

**Entre tanto esperaba a que ella terminara de despertarse, tomó asiento en su cama, junto a las piernas estiradas de ella.**

**Sólo tuvo que aguardar unos cinco minutos más; entonces, ella tuvo sus ojos del color de profundas lagunas verdes completamente abiertos, y también el resto de sus sentidos funcionando.**

**-He de suponer que me he desmayado, no es cierto?-inquirió la joven con su ya habitual tono cargado de superioridad, aunque un tanto quejumbroso; al tiempo que se sentaba en el lecho, reposando su espalda sobre el conjunto de almohadas que tenía detrás.**

**-Si, algo por el estilo.**

**Ella asintió y fijó su mirada en la suya. Shaoran no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo abordar el tema nuevamente, en el lapso de tiempo que le había demorado el cargarla, depositarla en el tálamo y aguardar a que despertara, había recapacitado en que jamás podría hacer lo que tenía qué.**

**Deberían encontrarle otra solución, y él la conocía... sólo esperaba que ella lo aprobara.**

**Al notar que el silencio entre ambos se hacía cada vez más extenso y sobre todo más tieso, se aclaró la garganta, enfrentó su impenetraba mirada gatuna y se dispuso a hablar.**

**-Ahora... con respecto a lo que estábamos hablando antes de que tuvieras este pequeño percance.**

**-Lo recuerdo- asintió ella.**

**¡Dios! Qué le sucedía a esa mujer? Apenas podía reconocerla detrás de esa gélida coraza que flotaba a su alrededor envolviéndola por completo; escasamente lograba comprender que ella fuese la agradable joven que él mismo había salvado apenas un par de días atrás.**

**Conocía la leyenda, y comprendía que ella debía haber sufrido desde el comienzo... sin embargo... Mei-Ling nunca había demostrado frialdad; y ella sí que había padecido tormentos en su vida.**

**¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido decir que esas criaturas eran dulces y tiernas en extremo?**

**-Bueno, he estado pensando- continuó él con dificultad.. Era en momentos como éste, cuando se preguntaba dónde había quedado el joven que con tan sólo dieciocho años había desafiado y enfrentado a un clan de más de cien integrantes, que provenía desde hacía más de quinientos años, y que además era su familia.-No creo que pueda llevar a cabo lo que tenemos que hacer.**

**-Yo tampoco-acotó ella, sorprendiéndolo-Realmente lamento el que tus buenas intenciones te hayan conducido a esta situación-dijo con toda la apariencia de no lamentarlo en absoluto- Y entiendo el que no quieras hacer nada para ayudarme... después de todo si me hubiera estado sola, a estas alturas ya me encontraría en el fondo del mar.**

**Él guardó silencio un momento, como digiriendo sus palabras.**

**-Te olvidas de un pequeño e insignificante detalle-al escuchar el tono contenido de su voz, ella lo miró asombrada- Si no respetamos el pacto, tú terminarás nadando en las profundidades y sin ningún tanque de oxígeno como compañero-aunque él en realidad no creía que ella lo fuera a necesitar realmente- Y yo tocando el arpa con los angelitos.**

**Las manos de la joven se convirtieron en dos rígidos puños, y la poca relajación que había logrado adquirir su cara, se evaporó.**

**-Entonces, qué es lo que propones?-expresó ella conteniéndose a duras penas para no gritar- Ni tú ni yo nos queremos ver obligados a compartir una innecesaria intimidad, pero si no lo hacemos, terminaremos desapareciendo del mundo.**

**Él omitió el hecho de que a él le encantaría compartir una "innecesaria intimidad" con ella ;como lo había llamado, pero que lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que ella no lo haría por propia voluntad, sino por obligación.**

**Como médico "estrella" de un hospital y reconocido mundialmente, había tenido tanto éxito a nivel profesional como personal, y muchas veces se había visto en la situación de salir con más de una mujer al mismo tiempo. Por este mismo motivo, el solo pensar en ella rígida y fría en sus brazos, le revolvía el estómago.**

**-Existe otra forma-dijo él- Hay otra posibilidad por considerar aún.**

**Ella lo miró en un estado de estupefacción tal, que por un instante, toda su aparente frialdad desapareció.**

**-Y cuál sería?-inquirió finalmente, una vez que hubo recuperado la compostura.**

**-El único medio es casarnos.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-Seremos felices.**

**-En verdad lo dices?**

**Él miró a la joven que yacía en sus brazos, su cabeza recostada sobre el hueco de su hombro y elevada lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos.**

**En sus sienes se adivinaba un traslúcido sudor; el mismo que podía sentir en el resto de su cuerpo desnudo al estrecharse contra el suyo, en el mismo estado.**

**Deliberadamente, evitó mirar hacia donde se habían dirigido sus pensamientos momentos antes; pues supo que de hacerlo, la llama en su interior- por ese entonces levemente apaciguada- volvería a encenderse, y no la dejaría ir en toda la noche; y para su desgracia, sabía que en unos minutos tendrían que cambiarse y dirigirse una vez más al piso de abajo.**

**Alguien podría notar su ausencia. Y eso era peligroso. Extremadamente peligroso.**

**Por este motivo, mantuvo su vista fija en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con una intensidad y ternura como nunca lo hubiera creído posible; si con solo pensar que hacía apenas dos meses se odiaban a muerte. Al menos ella lo detestaba.**

**Al recordar el fuego que esos mismos ojos habían reflejado momentos antes, no pudo evitar- al intentar desviar su mirada- fijar la vista en su boca.**

_**-Voy de mal en peor- pensó**_

**Sus labios lo suficientemente carnosos como para volver loco a un hombre cuerdo, se hallaban húmedos e inflamados por los besos.**

**Sus besos.**

**Reprimió el gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta; y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca podría olvidar esos belfos, y menos aún ese cuerpo tan femenino, que había completado su desarrollo con él, esa noche; así también recapacitó en que jamás tendría la necesidad de buscar compañía ajena, si siempre al llegar a su casa se encontraba con esa mujer en ella.**

**-Yue?**

**-Si, mi amor?**

**La joven sonrió en la semi oscuridad, y plantó un beso húmedo en su hombro.**

**-No me contestaste, en serio crees que seremos felices?**

**-No sólo lo creo; lo sé. Te doy mi palabra de que así será-dijo con convicción, al tiempo que le corría un oscuro mechón del rostro perlado en sudor- _Tu borrarás mis demonios internos_- susurró**

**Sin embargo, la joven no pudo hacerle ningún interrogante acerca de ese último comentario, puesto que los labios masculinos se pusieron en contacto con los suyos nuevamente; y todo había vuelto a comenzar.**

**_Que los de la fiesta se preocupen por ellos mismo_- pensaba él, al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por el plano vientre de su amante- Hoy no me importaría ser colgado por esto.**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Abrió los ojos repentinamente, y se sentó en el lecho en un mar de sábanas azules, convertidas en un absoluto caos. Su respiración estaba sumamente agitada y su cuerpo bañado en sudor.**

**Inconscientemente, levantó la rodilla izquierda, a la vez que descansaba su codo en ella y hundía su cabeza en su mano, adquiriendo la posición que tomaba cuando era un niño y estaba confundido.**

**El largo cabello plateado que habitualmente se hallaba recogido en una coleta baja a la altura de su nuca, se encontraba por ese entonces suelto y enredado, cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros desnudos.**

**A pesar del largo de éste, no restaba ni un ápice de masculinidad al hombre que se hallaba en el tálamo; tal vez contribuía a aumentarla. Como fuere, infinitas cantidades de mujeres pagarían enormes cantidades por estar junto a él en esa cama.**

**Su rostro aún denotaba confusión cuando se levantó y tomó la bata ubicada a los pies de la cama para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.**

**Dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj digital sobre la mesita de la luz, y las letras blancas le mostraron que eran las siete de la tarde.**

**Al menos había dormido dos horas.**

**Recién se dispuso a pensar en lo ocurrido, cuando se hubo dirigido a la cocina y calentado el agua para prepararse un té.**

**Un miedo atroz lo recorría por entero, era la única situación y ámbito de su vida en que se permitía padecer cierta dosis de temor.**

**Porque sabía que ella volvería a entrar en su vida.**

**El sueño así se lo advertía claramente, recordándole un juramento que esperaba cumplirse.**

**Mientras recapacitaba en esto, el familiar sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.**

**Y él lo supo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Estaba preguntándose por undécima vez que era lo que iba a hacer ahora, cuando lo escuchó.**

**Sus cejas se fruncieron hasta prácticamente unirse, desfigurando su apuesto rostro moreno.**

"**_Seguramente se le cayó algo_"-pensó al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama para poder oír más atentamente. Sin embargo, el ensordecedor silencio que siguió a ese seco impacto momentos antes lo alertó. _Nada._ Ni la más mínima muestra de movimiento alguno.**

**Sintiendo cómo la preocupación ahondaba en él, puso los pies en el suelo al costado de la cama, y luego se levantó. Cautelosamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, y trató escuchar algo; un sonido, un crujido, un ruido; algo.**

**No obstante, al no escuchar absolutamente nada, la certeza de que algo había sucedido allí dentro lo inquietó aún más.**

**Tomó con su mano derecha el picaporte para ingresar en la estancia –aún a riesgo de que ella le arrojara su navaja suiza, la cual oportunamente, se encontraba sobre el lavamanos, muy cerca de la bañera-. Empero, la puerta no cedió ni un ápice.**

**Si fuese posible, su ceño se acentuó al comprender que ella había cerrado la puerta con llave.**

"**_Vaya con la confianza que me tiene"_-pensó él, mientras apoyaba el hombro en la superficie de roble y ejercía la fuerza suficiente para hacer palanca y vencer la cerradura- "_Le salvo la vida y me lo agradece corriendo a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, huyendo de mi como si fuera un asesino."_**

**Un ligero temblor recorrió íntegramente su cuerpo al recordar la situación en que se había despertado.**

**Él se hallaba plácidamente sumido en un sueño reparador- del cual no había podidos disfrutar desde hacía mucho tiempo- cuando un brusco movimiento a su lado lo despertó.**

**Al principio no lograba situarse, pero al abrir totalmente los ojos, y ver a la joven que descansaba a su lado, lo hizo a la perfección.**

**Misteriosamente, esa situación tan ajena a la realidad diaria se le antojó tan natural que una sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Claro que eso fue hasta que pudo discernir con claridad el motivo por el cual se había despertado tan bruscamente.**

**El mohín en sus labios desapareció por completo al observar más atentamente a la mujer que yacía a su lado; lo que él en un principio creó que era un agradable murmullo que ella pronunciaba entre sueños, era en realidad una súplica desesperada y angustiante de ayuda.**

**Casi pudo sentir cómo su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho al discernir el húmedo rastro que dejaban las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, brotando de sus ojos.**

**No llegaba a comprender que era lo que ocurría, pero por lo poco que entendía, ella estaba sufriendo porque presenciaba la tortura- o algo similar- de un ser muy querido por ella.**

**-No, Zack, no; por favor- susurró ella desesperadamente mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados; tenía las dos manos apoyadas muy cerca de su rostro- convertidas en dos puños- No mueras... por Dios, sin ti no puedo ser fuerte.**

**Un grueso nudo se formó en su garganta al escucharla, se preguntó quién sería ese Zack; tal vez fuera el padre de su hijo... el mero pensamiento de que ella dependiera- y por lo consiguiente amara- tanto a un hombre, lo llenó de un sentimiento que no pudo determinar con exactitud, pero que no era para nada agradable.**

**-Zack- sollozó ella, estremeciéndose aún más, lo que provocó que él inconscientemente la abrazara con más fuerza, tratando de inflingirle fuerzas.**

**Repentinamente, sus sollozos se apagaron y todo movimiento cesó; ella estaba tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. Como la calma que precede a la tormenta; él esperó; sabiendo que aún no había terminado.**

**Como si con ese pensamiento hubiera conjurado el siguiente movimiento, el cuerpo de ella comenzó a temblar, sacudiéndola hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.**

**Y de su boca ya no brotaban sollozos, sino gritos angustiosos y desesperados, pidiendo ayuda, reclamándola.**

**Y entre medio de todo eso... un nombre... "Mikka".. y una frase.. "Dios permíteme morir a mi también".**

**Luego de esa última frase, ella se tranquilizó, y las lágrimas que durante ese periodo de tiempo, desde que había comenzado a temblar violentamente hasta el momento, brotaban entrecortadamente de sus ojos- como si les costara salir porque ella las estaba reprimiendo- ahora fluían libremente, empapando la almohada en donde ella tenía apoyada su cabeza.**

**Deberían haber pasado sólo unos pocos minutos hasta que ella despertó; sin embargo a él se le antojó como si hubieran pasado horas.**

**Sabía que sólo era un sueño- o mejor expresado, una pesadilla- lo que la atormentaba, pero había algo dentro suyo, que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que en realidad era mucho más que eso, que una persona no podía tener la mente tan enferma como para soñar esas cosas- generalmente las pesadillas eran de por sí tenebrosas, pero también era cierto, que la mayor parte del tiempo sólo lo involucraban a uno, y cuando afectaban a alguien más, uno era capaz de reconocer que era sólo un sueño, despertándose por fin-.**

**Tal vez ella simplemente estaba recordando la muerte de su hijo, y el padre de éste... aunque esa misma voz que le hablaba antes, le decía que no era probable; y él sabía por qué. Cuando ella se había referido a la muerte de su hijo, lo había hecho con indiferencia, sin una gota de dolor en su ser; también era cierto que esto podía ser no más que una careta que mostraba al mundo para no exteriorizar su sufrimiento; sin embargo, en el momento en que ella se refería a su hijo, él miró sus ojos, y lo que vio dentro de ellos hizo que un frío bajara por su espalda.**

**Nada.**

**Eso había visto, absolutamente nada, un vacío que hablaba de lo poco que la conmovía la muerte de su pequeño. En el momento en que lo vio, lo ignoró, apartándolo a un rincón de su mente, para no pensar en ello. Pero ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse qué clase de madre no sufría por la muerte de su hijo. Su padre aún derramaba gruesas lágrimas al pensar en Sakura, y de eso habían pasado al menos cinco años...**

**Algo dentro de él se rebelaba al pensar en que su hermosa secretaria, fuera en realidad un lobo en la piel de un cordero- aunque si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, ella nunca había demostrado ni la más mínima calidez hacia él, tal vez al principio y en contadas oportunidades, pero había algo en sus ojos que lo hacía pensar en el hecho de que ella podía ser una persona muy dulce en realidad-.**

**Lanzando un suspiro de irritación contenida, recapacitó de que en realidad no la conocía y por tal motivo no podía decir con exactitud cómo era ella.**

**Volvió al presente, y fijó su atención en la puerta que tenía delante de sus ojos, aún cerrada. Esperando a que él dejara de divagar y se dispusiera a abrirla. Al tiempo que llenaba sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire, tomó impulso, y luego de ejercer la fuerza en el punto exacto en que él sabía que debía hacerlo, la puerta cedió, como si nunca hubiera estado fuertemente asegurada con llave.**

**En el primer instante le costó un tanto situarse en la habitación, puesto que esta aún se encontraba ligeramente enturbiada con los vapores resultantes del agua caliente, por lo consiguiente no podía divisar con certeza qué era lo que sucedía en el lugar; pero de algo estaba seguro, _ojos azules _no se encontraba en la bañera, y mucho menos de pie en algún sitio cercano a él.**

**Como el cuarto no era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pudiera estar allí parada cerca de él sin notarlo; comenzó a mirar detenidamente el suelo, no era algo que le agradara sobremanera, puesto que eso indicaría que ella no se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar en pie, y que el ruido que anteriormente lo había despertado no había sido otro que el de su cuerpo al chocar contra la fría superficie.**

**Desgraciadamente, no había otra posibilidad, ya que la única puerta que accedía al cuarto de baño era la que él acababa de corromper. El tiempo le dio la razón, puesto que pasados apenas treinta segundos desde que posara su atención en las baldosas; encontró, cerca del armario de las toallas, a su joven secretaria inmóvil y tiesa sobre el piso.**

**Exhalando fuertemente para poder liberarse de la tensión que acosaba su cansado cuerpo, se agachó y con mucha suavidad, la tomó en sus brazos para dirigirse nuevamente a la habitación y depositarla en la cama para que así reposara con tranquilidad hasta que recuperara la conciencia.**

**En ese momento notó que no sólo era su cuerpo lo que lo atraía de ella, aún así, estando inconsciente y por lo tanto aún más pálida de lo habitual, de ella se desprendía un halo etéreo, casi divino. No podía explicarlo, pero era eso entre otras cosas lo que lo había fascinado de ella tres días atrás, cuando se conocieron, además del desafío que presentaba el hecho de que parecía no tener ningún interés en él, fuera del de demostrarle lo poco que le importaba.**

**Eso era toda una novedad para él.**

**No tuvo mucho tiempo de recapacitar en estas cosas, porque casi al instante, ella volvió en sí... realmente era un alivio para él, puesto que fuera del curso de primeros auxilios que había realizado en la preparatoria, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella en ese estado, y en ese momento lo único que podía recordar del susodicho curso, era la parte de la respiración boca a boca y no creía que fuera adecuado llevarla a cabo en ese momento, por más que le hubiera gustado sobremanera.**

**Por estos motivos, cuando ella comenzó a moverse, él suspiró aliviado... pero no por mucho tiempo. Pasada la preocupación habitual acerca de qué haría si ella no despertaba, le surgió una nueva inquietud.**

**Cuando ella comenzó con sus lentos y pausados movimientos, él fijó la vista en lo que ella traía puesto... cosa que no había hecho antes debido a la acuciante preocupación que lo embargaba; pero una vez que lo hubo hecho, no pudo despegar su mirada de cómo la gruesa toalla se adhería a cada una de sus curvas.**

**Nunca en su vida el algodón le había resultado tan seductor en su vida.**

**Conteniéndose a duras penas, recordó que aún no había hecho el mínimo movimiento por ayudarla a recuperarse; por eso mismo, literalmente, corrió en dirección a la cocina para ir en busca de un vaso de agua.**

**Entre tanto se dirigía hacia allí, recapacitó en algo que no había pensado hasta ese momento... en toda esa situación se veía algo familiar para él, demasiado familiar.**

**No era posible que una persona recuperara el conocimiento después de un desmayo sin ser inducida a ello, sólo en muy escasos casos...**

**Tratando de alejar ese pensamiento que había surgido en su mente, llenó con agua fresca un vaso largo y transparente. En el preciso instante en que salía en dirección al cuarto nuevamente, un golpe en la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el inmenso patio trasero lo tomó desprevenido y lo hizo pegar un pequeño salto debido a la sorpresa.**

**Disgustado, se volvió y con determinación abrió la puerta marrón cerrada con un postigo. Enfadado, fijó su mirada hacia el suelo, desde donde un cachorro color arena lo miraba con la lengua afuera y la cabeza torcida.**

**-Y a ti, qué te sucede ahora?- preguntó dejando de lado un poco su anterior animosidad.**

**El cachorro le ladró y saltó sobre sus patas traseras, como si le hubiera contestado.**

**-Oh, de modo que es eso- incómodo pasó la mano libre por su nuca, al tiempo que decía- Rika no ha venido a darte de comer, lo siento es que no pensé jamás que no vendría a dormir. Te prometo que no se repetirá**

**-A quién le das explicaciones? A tu novia imaginaria?**

**Él no necesitó darse vuelta para saber quién era la persona que había emitido ése comentario irónico. Además de que estaba solo con ella y el perro en la casa, era la única que se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono.**

**_Y eso que soy su jefe_- pensó con una mueca.**

**Por toda respuesta, él giró un tanto su cuerpo para verla, ya dispuesto a comenzar otra batalla por el hecho de que ella se había levantado sin su consentimiento. **

**Pero si acababa de desmayarse, por Dios bendito! Con razón ganaba todos los meses el premio a la puntualidad y presentismo, si se recuperaba con semejante rapidez de un intento de asesinato, y de un desmayo sin recibir ayuda, no quería ni imaginar la paliza que le daría a los virus que tuvieran el tupé de tratar de ingresar en su organismo.**

**Sin embargo, todo intento de hilar una frase coherente murió en su garganta en cuanto la vio... si antes creía que el algodón se veía sexy en ella, era porque definitivamente no la había visto portar el kimono blanco de seda que había dispuesto para ella.**

**Anteriormente, cuando había ingresado en la habitación, la absoluta paz en su rostro lo había hipnotizado de semejante forma que no se había fijado en nada más; y más tarde, cuando ella había despertado, las condiciones en que lo había hecho le habían quitado todo atisbo de perversión de encima. **

**Pero ahora, que ella parecía estar en perfectas condiciones- a excepción de una ligera palidez en sus mejillas de por sí rosadas- No podía evitar mirar cómo la tela rozaba suavemente cada una de sus femeninas curvas. Iba a decirle algún comentario subido de tono para que ella comprendiera que no podía andar delante de él de esa forma, y de paso enviarla a la cama inmediatamente, cuando ella exclamó un sonido ahogado.**

**Volviendo al mundo de los cuerdos- o al menos dentro de los parámetros de lo que hoy en día se consideraba sensato- Fijó su atención en ella, examinando que ninguna herida se hubiera reabierto y le ocasionara dolor; sin embargo ella tenía la mirada fija en sus pies.**

**-Quién es él?- preguntó la joven suavemente.**

**Él se sorprendió al notar la calidez y ternura de la joven, tanto en su voz; como en su mirada, al tiempo que se agachaba para llamar al perro, quién obedientemente fue trotando a sus manos, para dejar que ella lo acariciara. Quiso decirle que no debía agacharse porque estaba corriendo un riesgo innecesario, pero la dulzura y el apego que se reflejaban en sus ojos índigos lo asaltaron por sorpresa, tratando de asimilar esa imagen de su secretaria, con la que habitualmente guardaba de ella.**

**-Su nombre es Kerberos- dijo con la voz un poco trémula a causa de la sorpresa.**

**-Mmm, es un nombre demasiado largo y serio para ti, no pequeño?- le preguntó tiernamente al cachorro, entre tanto se levantaba y lo alzaba con él, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos- Yo creo que Kero te va mejor, qué opinas?**

**En ese instante el can emitió un ladrido, y luego le lamió el rostro, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ella había propuesto.**

**-No, Kero definitivamente no- exclamó él, interrumpiendo la dulce escena, con un tono que le salió más brusco de lo que hubiera querido.**

**Ella desvió la mirada de la cría, y cuando la fijó en él, toda la calidez había desaparecido, reemplazada por una fría indiferencia.**

**-Yo le diré como más me plazca- dijo sin levantar la voz.**

**A pesar de que recién la conocía, sabía reconocer la terquedad en otra persona cuando era testigo de esta, y por eso estaba en pleno conocimiento de que si la contradecía ahora, nunca dejaría de llamar al cachorro con ese horrible nombre. Por eso mismo, se encogió de hombros, y tomó por asalto el tema que más le importaba.**

**-He descubierto que a pesar de que te diga que tienes que guardar reposo, tú insistes en hacer lo que más te convenza.**

**-Naturalmente.**

**El tuvo que contar hasta diez, para poder seguir hablando sin sentir la creciente necesidad de darle una buena tunda para que aprendiera a ser un poco respetuosa.**

**-Por eso mismo, no te exigiré nada más, pero me gustaría que tuvieras en cuenta que lo digo por tu bien- cosa que era cierta- Pero haz como más te parezca, lo que me gustaría hablar; dando por sentado que te encuentras en muy buenas condiciones, puesto que te considero terca, no estúpida, y sé que no te quedarías de pie ante mí, sólo para demostrarme que nunca vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, si te estuvieras desangrando por dentro.**

**Hizo una pausa, pero comenzó a hablar, cuando notó que ella parecía dispuesta a protestar.**

**-Me gustaría preguntarte, qué fue lo que sucedió mientras dormíamos.**

**_Dios, ese hombre podía ser más estúpido?_- pensó ella-, no sabía que uno nunca, bajo ninguna condición debía preguntarle a una mujer de frente lo que lo inquietaba de ella, aún más cuando la joven en cuestión salió corriendo para no tener que hacer ningún comentario acerca de lo ocurrido?.**

**-Lo que sucedió, es que usted; descaradamente y sin mí autorización, se atrevió a ingresar en la habitación que dispuso para mi uso personal y encima de todo ello tuvo el tupé de acostarse en la misma cama, junto a mí.**

**-No es eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes- exclamó él molesto; mientras la miraba a los ojos, aunque ella sólo le prestaba atención a Kerberos- se negaba terminantemente a volver a llamarlo con ese nombre-, sólo lo miraba cuando tenía que contestarle altivamente, pero cuando él le hablaba, ella no le prestaba la más mínima atención, sino que desviaba la vista hacia el pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos- Me refiero al sueño que tuviste.**

**Esta vez, sí que he logrado enfurecerla- notó él, al ver que la mandíbula de ella hacía una demostración de una increíble tensión, provocada seguramente porque ella tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados.**

**-Mis sueños son asunto mío, señor- dijo con la cólera brillando en sus ojos y exudando en su voz, al darle un toque despectivo al título- No creo deber darle informe alguno de lo que hago mientras duermo... ni cuando estoy despierta tampoco- Hizo una pausa y bajando la voz dijo- Ahora, si me permite; iré a guardar el reposo que tanto me ha insistido en que haga; confío en que entienda que espero hacerlo sola.**

**Con dichas palabras se dio media vuelta, y aún con Kero en los brazos, se encaminó hacia el cuarto.**

**Él hizo un diminuto ademán en pos de seguirla, sin embargo, recapacitó en que si ella no se lo había dicho entonces, no había razón para que lo hiciera más tarde.**

**Suspirando resignado, miró el vaso que aún conservaba en su mano izquierda, y pensó que el que necesitaba algo para tomar era él. Pero algo más fuerte.**

**Mucho más fuerte.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Por lo que pareció un minuto entero, ella sólo lo miró; luego, estalló en carcajadas.**

**Él se sintió un poco molesto, la primera vez que le pedía matrimonio a alguien, y ésta le contestaba riéndose. El hecho de que se lo hubiera propuesto no por las razones ideales no lo salvaba de la ignominia.**

**-Te parece muy divertido?**

**De repente, ella cesó de reírse y volvió a su habitual y estoica seriedad.**

**Casi deseó que volviera a reírse de él.**

**-No es eso-se disculpó ella- Es sólo que al parecer no conoces toda la historia, no si propones que...**

**-En eso te equivocas- expresó él, tal vez con más dureza de la que hubiera querido, aún continuaba sentado frente a ella, y pudo apreciar que en realidad no le agradaba para nada que le hablaran en ese tono. "_Vaya problemas que vamos a tener, si mezclamos nuestros explosivos caracteres"_- pensó él, antes de decir- Sé a la perfección de qué se trata todo el asunto, y si lo que te preocupa son mis obligaciones como marido, no te preocupes que las sé a la perfección.**

**En ese momento que si tan sólo se trataran de las clásicas; es decir, amarla, respetarla, serle fiel, y estar con ella en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza; sería demasiado fácil. Pero no, las cosas entre ellos nunca serían sencillas.**

**-Entonces, si lo sabes... cómo puedes siquiera insinuar esa solución, cuando sabes que no sólo nosotros estaremos involucrados en ello, y que sobre todo no seremos los principales afectados.**

**Él simuló pensarlo un segundo, aunque ya tenía una respuesta para eso. Pero ponerla un tanto incómoda no estaría mal, no?**

**-Oh, tú te refieres al hijo que debe nacer antes de que se concrete el año de matrimonio, no es así?**

**Nunca creyó que ver a una persona ruborizarse pudiera llegar a ser tan exquisitamente satisfactorio, sin embargo, lo fue; y no sólo eso, encendió dentro de sí una llama de dulzura que hacía mucho tiempo llevaba extinta.**

**Con las mejillas arreboladas, la vio asentir.**

**-Bueno, en realidad; es sólo un requisito, si no logramos concebir- a medida que hablaba, no perdía detalle de su reacción y se vio inmensamente satisfecho al notar que su turbación aumentaba- al primer año, tenemos un plazo más; y de este modo, logramos una prorroga para conocernos mejor y hacernos a la idea de lo que tenemos que hacer.**

**Ella lo miró con una seriedad acusante, aún conservaba parte del rubor, lo cual la hacía ver como una niña sufriendo uno de sus ataques de mal humor.**

**-No sé de dónde has sacado esa historia, pero evidentemente quien te la contó no conoce a los Antiguos- hizo una pausa, como confundida- En realidad, yo tampoco los conozco, pero sé que lo intolerables que son, y si al año no les hemos enviado a nuestro hijo, uno de los dos tendrá que ir con ellos. Y eso, te lo aseguro, es peor que pasar una noche juntos.**

**Él la miró perplejo, se daría cuenta ella que se había contradicho una y otra vez, Cómo era posible que le asegurara con tanta firmeza que eran intolerables, si nunca estuvo frente a ellos para saberlo? Y cómo sabía que tener que ir con ellos era peor que pasar una noche juntos; la curiosidad lo había hecho saltearse la estima en la cual ella tenía el pasar una noche con él.**

**-Por eso no debes preocuparte- dijo, enviando sus interrogantes sin respuesta a otro sitio de su mente, y posponiéndolo para una mejor ocasión.- Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo son en realidad, y en especial de ver qué es lo que a la gente le causa tanto temor de ellos.**

**Ella iba a replicar, pero al igual que su hermano en una situación distinta, supo apreciar la terquedad delante de sus ojos, y vio la convicción con lo que decía.**

**_Allá él_- pensó- _Sabe dónde se está metiendo y no le importa, en otro momento me preocuparía, pero el sabe lo que está haciendo, de modo que quién soy yo para entrometerme?._**

**Él vio el preciso instante en que sus ojos capitularon, y dejaron de lado todo tipo de duda.**

**-De acuerdo, entonces; mañana es lunes, si quieres puedes ir a tu trabajo a presentar la renuncia y yo iré a pedir fecha en el juzgado.**

**-Espera un momento- lo interrumpió, justo cuando él se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación- a qué te refieres con eso de "renunciar a mi trabajo".**

**-Exactamente a eso, no pretenderás seguir dictando clases en el mismo lugar de siempre, cuando te están persiguiendo para matarte, no? **

**Ella no lo había pensado, pero la idea no le agradaba, se había acostumbrado a la gente de la escuela, a sus alumnos, hasta a los más difíciles. Ejercer la maestría había sido el primer acto independiente que había hecho después de dejar su hogar, y no era fácil renunciar a algo que había conseguido con fuerza, sudor y lágrimas. Sin embargo, sabía que si lo que quería era seguir con vida, debería hacerlo.**

**Por este motivo, asintió a duras penas.**

**Él pudo apreciar lo que le había costado tomar esa decisión, sin embargo; ambos debían hacer sacrificios.**

**-De acuerdo, ahora iré a preparar la cena, te llamaré cuando esté lista.**

**Ella asintió, pero su mente se hallaba lejos, en otra época. Tiempos que apenas podía recordar, y que de hecho no sabía a ciencia cierta si en algún momento habían existido; estaba tan compenetrada en sus pensamientos, que no lo escuchó irse, así como tampoco regresar y depositar su maleta en el piso para luego salir nuevamente.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El edificio era increíblemente alto, incluso para los que estamos acostumbrados a ver hoy en día en una metrópoli como las ciudades más pobladas de Estados Unidos. Sus ciento sesenta pisos se elevaban hacia el cielo, contando además con nueve subsuelos. **

**No obstante, no era sólo la altura del lugar lo que lo hacía extremadamente notable, sino el lujo que este desperdigaba; sus paredes exteriores estaban construidas con un cristal transparente que mostraba todo lo que sus integrantes con oficina aledaña a la ventana hacían; al mismo tiempo, otorgándoles una vista increíble de la ciudad en pleno funcionamiento. Separando cada piso y cada oficina del lado externo, se remarcaban unas columnas color plata con un borde negro que brillaba como el primer día en que fue pintado. Todo el edificio desbordaba de riqueza, al igual que la familia que lo manejaba, pero el más llamativo de todos lo pisos que lo conformaban, era definitivamente el último de éstos, es decir el número ciento sesenta.**

**Claro está, que era algo que muy pocas personas podían observar, puesto que la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad tenían entre ochenta y cien pisos, de modo que sólo algunos podían realmente ver cómo estaba construido y decorado este lugar.**

**Los pocos testigos oculares, describen que sus vitrales son de un tono turquesa, bordeados por un suave dorado, y con dibujos exóticos impregnados en ellos. Lamentablemente, nadie ha pisado jamás ese lugar- ni siquiera las personas que trabajan dentro del edificio- y por tal motivo, no hay una descripción de cómo es realmente la estancia por dentro-.**

**Aunque de haberla habido, no sería para nada favorecedora con los rumores que corrían de ella; sí, exudaba lujo y las paredes estaban forradas por un papel tapiz de un tono dorado que se asemejaba demasiado al oro. En el centro de la misma se ubicaba una inmensa mesa ovalada de nogal, de la cual se podía apreciar el brillo del barniz, como si nunca se hubiera utilizado. Alrededor de ella, giraban siete sillas finamente tapizadas en cuero negro. **

**En sus paredes había colgadas pinturas muy extravagantes, que podían resultar carentes de sentido para la gente común, más no para la que se reunía dentro de ese lugar.**

**Muchas de ellas eran tomas del mar, que mostraban un animal exótico y desconocido- un animal mitológico, diría la gente- se trataba de una especie de foca, pero que conservaba una cierta semejanza con el cuerpo de una mujer humana. Así como también los había semejantes al cuerpo masculino.**

**Todo parecía indicar que la persona que allí se hallaba adoraba realmente a todos esos animales...**

**Todo excepto el último cuadro de una sucesión que comenzaba en la pared que lindaba con la puerta, y que terminaba al chocarse con la que enseñaba al mundo ese maravilloso piso ciento sesenta.**

**Esta última acuarela mostraba el mismo mar de las anteriores, y al igual que las otras estaba repleta de estos animales; pero la diferencia radicaba en que estos ya no estaban sonriendo, ni tenían aspecto de encontrarse en su hogar. Por el contrario, sus ojos de un impresionante color plateado tenían la mirada perdida, como si no reflejaran absolutamente nada, y la marca que anteriormente se adivinaba sobre su pecho liso y oscuro – un círculo, que contenía dentro el símbolo del infinito- se hallaba lastimosamente remarcada en un tono sangre, como si hubiera sido arrancado y delineado con una navaja para así poder extraerla, quedando nada más que su forma anterior en el cuerpo de los animales . Pero lo más impresionante del cuadro no era esto, sino el echo de que algunos de estos seres – los que no guardaban esa mirada- Estaban siendo apuntados por un deslumbrante fulgor blanco, que provenía de tres mujeres hermosas que los obligaban a hundirse cada vez más en el mar; obviamente provocando su muerte, ya que requerían del aire para vivir.**

**A las claras sólo representaba una cosa.. El exterminio de la raza.**

**Esa sala guardaba dentro de sí la elegancia, la opulencia, y el sabor destructivo de una inminente venganza; todo contenido en sus cuatro paredes. **

**Como era de esperar, semejante lugar sólo se utilizaba en muy pocas y raras ocasiones; de hecho, nunca nadie había visto dirigirse a persona alguna hacia allí, lo que había creado rumores insensatos entre los empleados, entre los cuales no dejaba de figurar que las personas que se reunían allí eran en realidad brujos.**

**Por cierto que no dejaba de ser un disparate, decían muchos; pero cuando terminaban de expresar esa idea, la duda no abandonaba sus racionales cerebros.**

**Era de conocimiento común que el lugar se empleaba sólo para reuniones de muy alta e importante índole, pero jamás una empleada había subido a limpiar ni a servir nada para comer. Era sin lugar a dudas algo muy extraño, y un misterio que nadie llegaría a conocer.**

**Hoy era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en que esos enigmáticos personajes se reunían, muy poca gente lo sabía; pero las personas que lo hacían, era porque de tantos años trabajando en el lugar, reconocían la tensión en el ambiente que existía cuando una de esas veladas se llevaba a cabo.**

**No era algo fácil de explicar, era como si sencillamente el aire se tornara más denso, siendo posible embotellarlo.**

**Cuando se escuchó el rodar de siete sillas por el suelo al mismo tiempo, sabían que la reunión había comenzado.**

**El cuándo terminaría era imposible de predecir.**

**En el ceno de esa lujosa e iluminada habitación anteriormente descripta, se hallaban sentados seis hombres – o al menos es lo que uno usualmente pensaría que eran al verlos- alrededor de una mesa que se ubicaba enfrentada a lo largo de la ventana que los comunicaba con el exterior.**

**Su atuendo podía bien calificarse de peculiar. Más sus rostros no había forma de describirlos.**

**Y esto era literalmente dicho, ya que sus caras se encontraban ocultas bajo una capucha dorada remarcada con una franja negra; y sus cuerpos se hallaban cubiertas por una túnica larga hasta los pies del mismo diseño.**

**Todos en la habitación guardaban silencio. El único sonido que se escuchó durante minutos fue el crujir de una puerta al abrirse. Más naturalmente, no fue la principal. Del mismísimo vitral que los empresarios de los demás edificios admiraban, surgió la séptima figura.**

**Al igual que las túnicas que cubrían al resto de los participantes, la de este personaje era colorida- a diferencia de la de los grados inferiores, que eran de color negro- pero debido a su importancia, era distinta a todas las demás. Única.**

**A simple vista parecía ser enteramente plateada, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba con sus pasos lentos pero seguros- como si fuera deslizándose- la tela con que estaba elaborada, comenzó a emitir destellos escarlatas, esmeraldas e índigos. **

**Ninguno de las personas sentadas hizo el menor movimiento, no obstante, cuando el recién llegado alcanzó la punta de la mesa- el último lugar a ocupar- los seis se levantaron al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran coordinados internamente. Así mismo, aguardaron hasta que el misterioso individuo se hubo sentado, para luego volver a tomar asiento.**

**Una notable tensión se instaló en el lugar, todos aguardaban a conocer el motivo por el cual se encontraban allí reunidos. Esas veladas eran llevadas a cabo con muy poca regularidad, y generalmente para impartir órdenes de alta importancia, o para expresar una queja que tuviera el jefe con respecto al desarrollo de alguna misión. No obstante, acababan de eliminar a las elegidas, qué problema podría haber? Todos estaban esperando tener al menos un mes de vacaciones después de haber pasado dos años planificando la muerte de las jóvenes.**

**Por este motivo, ninguno esperó lo que vino a continuación.**

**-Quiero saber el nombre del responsable de que las elegidas no estén donde les corresponde.- Dichas palabras provenían del hombre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, quien sin lugar a dudas era el jefe de todos ellos. La voz de éste era ronca y algo agrietada, como si la persona a quien pertenecía la usara muy pocas veces; y si su vida privada era tan locuaz como lo eran estas reuniones, bien podría ser cierto. **

**Seis rostros cubiertos se volvieron hacia él, obviamente no podía discernir ninguna de sus expresiones, pero casi hubiera jurado que se leía el desconcierto y asombro en sus rostros dorados.**

**-No entiendo el cuestionamiento- se atrevió a pronunciar el tercero a su derecha.**

**El hombre en la cabecera pareció no inmutarse, como debía ser su intrínseca naturaleza. Por el contrario, volvió a decir con el mismo tono; como si tuviera toda la paciencia del mundo... cosa que todos sabían que no era así en lo absoluto; tenían sentado ante ellos a un hombre que había asesinado a cualquiera que se hubo interpuesto en su camino hacia la meta, estaba decidido a no fracasar y si para eso debía exterminar a media población mundial, de muy buen grado lo haría.**

**-He dicho, que quiero conocer el nombre de la persona a la quien le fue encargado el asesinato de las elegidas, y hablar con él acerca del motivo por el cual falló.**

**Ellos sabían muy bien que si Fung realmente había fallado, no era precisamente una conversación lo que compartirían.**

**No obstante, había algo que no cuadraba... las jóvenes habían sido eliminadas, de eso no cabía duda alguna; entonces... a qué se refería el jefe con eso?**

**Por fin, el primer hombre sentado a su izquierda, se decidió a hablar acerca de las dudas que albergaban todos allí.**

**-El encargado fue un joven llamado Fung Reed, pero tenemos fuentes muy veraces que nos han aseverado que las elegidas están muertas como corresponde.**

**El hombre sentado en la cabecera se tomó su tiempo para contestar, no estaba en su naturaleza dar explicaciones de sus actos, de hecho no tenía ninguna obligación a hacerlo, ellos estaban allí para obedecerlo, sin cuestionamientos. Sin embargo sabía que si no explicaba lo que había dicho y una semana más tarde el joven Fung no se presentaba a las reuniones que su orden disponía, se establecería una diatriba entre todos sus súbditos que podía incluso llegar a cuestionar su poder y sus decisiones, y por más que fuera el jefe supremo, sabía que ningún líder podía gobernar sin el apoyo incondicional de sus seguidores.**

**No, era mejor aparentar ser un jefe "democrático" a que perder el poder por no poseer la suficiente cordura como para informar de lo justo y necesario a sus asesores allegados.**

**-He observado el progreso de este joven en la organización- empezó a decir- Sé que es muy eficiente y muy leal, realmente convencido de su objetivo; sin embargo, esta vez ha fallado.**

**Nadie se atrevió a pedir explicaciones, sabían que llegarían a su debido tiempo.**

**-En un ser humano normal, las heridas que él ha infligido en los cuerpos de las jóvenes hubiera bastado para matarlas no una, sino dos veces- continuó- Sin embargo, sabemos que estas mujeres no son personas normales y que se encuentran altamente protegidas, sólo hay una forma de eliminarlas y la he descubierto recientemente.**

**El estupor se expandió en crecientes ondas entre los presentes; de modo que ése era realmente el motivo por el cual las elegidas no podían estar muertas.**

**Al ver que nadie tenía ningún comentario para hacer- como sabía anticipadamente que sucedería- continuó:**

**-El único medio que hay para sacarlas de circulación es ciertamente el más temido por nosotros; debemos apuntar directamente a su corazón.**

**Esperó unos minutos antes de continuar, dejando que sus hombres expresaran en voz alta sus propias dudas.**

**-Pero...- manifestó el hombre sentado a su derecha- Necesitamos ese órgano para evitar que de alguna manera puedan continuar reproduciéndose, si lo dañamos de alguna forma...**

**-Sé que nuestros escritos dicen que debemos esperar dos días posteriores a su muerte para extirparlo de su cuerpo y llevar a cabo el ritual y que de esa forma también eliminaremos a los Antiguos, extinguiendo la amenaza para siempre... no obstante, he descubierto un nuevo testimonio firmado por Artemis que expresa claramente que el único método para aniquilarlas es atacar directamente a su corazón, aunque eso también signifique el estar brindando la posibilidad de que los Antiguos envíen un nuevo brote de ellas.**

**El silencio se hizo más extenso esta vez, todos estaban tratando de encontrar una solución que les permitiera acabar de una buena vez con una amenaza que llevaba ya siglos acosándolos.**

**-Supongo entonces que la única forma es arriesgarnos- dictaminó el tercero sentado del lado derecho.**

**El jefe sonrió debajo de su capucha.**

**-Eso es exactamente a la conclusión a la que he llegado, pero tal vez... si podemos secuestrarlas logremos que ellas nos conduzcan a los antiguos y así podremos terminar de una buena vez con ellos.**

**Los seis restantes se encontraron de acuerdo con esa propuesta, pensando que la reunión ya estaba llegando a su fin, y que en lo sucesivo recibirían la ubicación y los planes a seguir para secuestrar a las elegidas.**

**-Antes de dar por terminada esta reunión, hay un tema más a tratar, tal vez más importante que el hecho de que las elegidas se encuentren en este mundo aún.**

**Él sabía que el consejo estaba recibiendo más noticias apabullantes esa tarde, que las que había recibido en los últimos dos años. Así lo demostró el silencio que prosiguió a sus palabras.**

**-Tengo abundantes pruebas que alguien ha logrado infiltrarse en la Institución.**

**Sí, realmente estaba logrando asustarlos.**

**-Eso es imposible... en los cuatrocientos años que lleva en funcionamiento, la Institución se ha caracterizado principalmente por su secretismo e impenetrabilidad.**

**-Es cierto, así ha sido- coincidió él- Hasta hace aproximadamente un año atrás.**

**-Qué quiere decir?**

**La desesperación los llevaba a olvidar su lugar frente a él, esta vez lo dejaría pasar, dadas las circunstancias.**

**-He estado vigilando de cerca los pasos de un personaje, a quien casualmente le han asignado la misión de eliminar a una de las elegidas, he llegado a la conclusión de que es un infiltrado.**

**-Eso es inconcebible- lo contradijo sin siquiera pensar en ello uno de los miembros del consejo- No le confiaríamos una misión de tamaña importancia a alguien que denostara la menor sospecha.**

**-Sin embargo lo han hecho- contestó él sin inmutarse- Pero no se preocupen, lo han hecho por expresas órdenes mías.**

**-Cómo?**

**-Es sencillo, hace un tiempo me crucé con este joven en la calle, por supuesto él no me reconoció puesto que nadie ha visto mi rostro, no obstante; yo sí recuerdo cada uno de las caras de las personas que tengo bajo mi mando. En esa ocasión, me pareció atrayente seguirlo, y así lo hice; me resultó bastante sospechoso el hecho de verlo conversar amablemente con su supuesta presa. No obstante, al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban, pude vislumbrar que no se conocían sólo desde los meses que debían, de hecho parecían hacerlo desde hacía años; eso me llevó a seguir sus procedimientos con más atención, así pude comprobar que realmente tenía razón.**

**Nadie tuvo necesidad de preguntar cuál era el castigo que se le inflingiría, la Institución era poco benevolente, pero jamás podría perdonar una traición.**

**-De modo que le asigné esta tarea para ver si su objetivo era realmente salvar a las elegidas de su destino, y no fue precisamente agradable descubrir que estaba en lo cierto.**

**-Podemos preguntar el nombre del traidor?- inquirió uno de los presentes.**

**Él asintió, al tiempo que decía.**

**-Se trata nada menos que de nuestro tan carismático Eriol Hiragizawa.**

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola: Bueno, qué les pareció? Debo comentarles que terminé este capítulo enferma de angina, así que si hay algún delirio... bueno cúlpenlo a la enfermedad, (en realidad a mi mente puesto que tuve tiempo de editarlo y si lo dejé como estaba es porque realmente me gustó.. jeje).**

**Bueno, vamos a empezar por el final... fue predecible quién era el traidor, no? Esa era la idea... ahora sólo nos queda ver cómo van a hacer para llegar hasta Eriol... pobre chico.**

**Qué les pareció la escena entre Sakura y Shaoran? Este chico en vez de buscarle soluciones sólo busca problemas, no da esa impresión? Bueno, ya veremos en qué resulta este matrimonio entre ambos...**

**Y ahora... cómo les resultó la entrada en escena de mi apreciado Yue? Realmente me gustó, de hecho fue mi escena preferida (ya sé que esta mal que lo diga), este personaje sí que tiene sus misterios... aunque en realidad nadie puede decir que este ingrediente le falte a alguno de los otros.**

**He estado pensando, y a medida que avance este fic, se van a ir introduciendo cada vez un número mayor de personajes, lo que inevitablemente hará que los capítulos sean cada vez más extensos, no era esa mi intención.. pero no es algo que pueda manejar, sólo espero que no lleguen a alcanzar medidas extremas.**

**Bueno, aquí me despido! Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo, y espero seguir viéndolos (o mejor leyéndolos) por aquí!.**

**Mucha suerte!**

**Nadeshiko-Luna**


	9. Misterios ¿Milagrosos?

SVAM. CAPÍTULO 8:

¿Misterios… Milagrosos?

By: Nadeshiko-Luna

Tratando deque sus pies se deslizaran silenciosamente por el suelo para emitir la menor cantidad de sonido posible, ingresó en la habitación.

Dentro de ella apenas se escuchaba la suave respiración de la persona tendida en el lecho. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por entre medio de las cortinas cerradas, otorgándole una tonalidad ocre a todo el lugar.

La paz en ese sitio era tan tangible que prácticamente se podía acariciar, algo que difícilmente sería así si ella estuviese despierta. Algunas veces, él se preguntaba si volvería a estar tranquilo nuevamente. Por algún extraño motivo, sabía que ahora que la había conocido, nunca podría dejarla ir. No era algo que pudiera explicar, simplemente una necesidad en su interior se lo decía así, tal vez una voz que le susurraba; no era que se tratara de amor, ni de un cariño en particular; era algo mucho más peligroso que eso.

Era la sensación de que ella necesitaba protección.

Tal vez era por eso, que en vez de salir en busca de un poco de intimidad o sólo para aliviar la creciente necesidad que se había instalado en sus entrañas desde hacía unos días, estaba allí; parado unos pasos más delante del marco de la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya, con esa expresión de idiota en el rostro, observando cómo su "huésped", dormía tan pacíficamente, con su perro entre los brazos.

Al deslizar la mirada por la figura de la joven, no pudo evitar el iniciar que una apreciación profundamente masculina; el kimono blanco -que anteriormente él había dejado bajo su almohada para que pudiera ponerse más cómoda- se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, abriéndose ligera y delicadamente a la altura de sus piernas, formando un pequeño pliegue de seda que en nada podía competir con la nívea piel de sus finas pantorrillas que impúdicamente dejaba a la vista.

Era esa sensualidad innata en ella, lo que producía que esa necesidad instalada profundamente en su interior desde hacía un tiempo, se volviera insostenible.

Pero sabía que probablemente ese anhelo nunca se viera satisfecho, no con su explosiva personalidad en lo que a él se refería.

Aún así, tenía que hablar seriamente de algunas cosas con ella, y había aguardado todo el día, esperando que se hiciera la hora de la cena, para despertarla y conversar lo más tranquilamente que le fuera posible.

Había muchos interrogantes sin respuesta dando vueltas por su mente, y no tenía intención de que siguiera siendo de esa forma por mucho tiempo más.

El fantasma de la duda esta bien instalado en su interior.

Ahora el quid de la cuestión, era cómo se suponía que iba a despertarla, por lo que sabía de ella, tranquilamente podría saltar sobre él en un ataque de mal humor por interrumpir su pacífico sueño.

Inspirando profundamente para infringirse valor, caminó lentamente hacia el lecho, sin poder evitar que una mueca sardónica se fijara en su rostro al pensar que nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera la primera vez que había tenido que plantarse frente a un jurado.

Cuando hubo llegado al pie de la cama, se dirigió lentamente hacia el lado derecho- en donde reposaba ella-, con la mano extendida para sacudirle suavemente el hombro, tratando de sobresaltarla lo menos posible.

No obstante, el que casi se lleva un susto de muerte fue él; al ir tranquilamente, esperando ver sus párpados cerrados, y su respiración tranquila y apacible; y encontrar en cambio, que ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándolo con expresión austera y burlona a la vez.

-Pensabas permanecer mucho tiempo más mirándome desde lejos, o tenías pensado hablarme en algún momento?-inquirió ella, sentándose en la cama, al tiempo que acomodaba a Kero, en la cama, para que permaneciera durmiendo tranquilamente.

Él no pudo evitar notar que trataba mejor al perro de lo que jamás lo había tratado a él.

-Eso estaba precisamente por hacer- debía dejar de darle tanta importancia al asunto, o terminaría convirtiéndose en su esclavo.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, y se dispuso a tener la conversación que tanto había dilatado. Sin embargo, ella se le adelantó.

-Bien, entonces; me gustaría hablar de algo contigo- hizo una ligera pausa, en la que tomó aire y se inspiró fuerzas-ya que es imposible que regrese a mi casa, dado que a tu parecer es insegura; me gustaría contar con la posibilidad de alojarme en la casa de unos familiares, la cual queda en el norte- había pasado bastante tiempo hasta que había logrado conciliar el sueño, y en ese lapso, llegó a la conclusión de que no podría continuar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ese hombre. Era demasiado peligroso. Tanto para ella como para él. De hecho más para él que para ella.

-Eso es mentira, y me desagrada en extremo el hecho de que me subestimes hasta tal punto. Mientras esperaba que te recuperaras en el hospital, hice una detallada investigación acerca de tu vida, y tus contactos en el país; y sé que estás sola aquí. Esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados cuando acababa de ver que alguien había tratado de asesinarte?.

Una luz de alarma brilló en su cabeza... _cuánto de su vida sabría él en verdad_; sólo podía rogar que no hubiera llegado tan lejos como para conocer los tortuosos detalles de su estadía en Escocia.

-Esta bien, lo reconozco, tengo unos amigos allí, que sé que me recibirán si se los pido; y en este momento me gustaría estar en un lugar conocido, con gente que me resulte familiar.

Él entendió lo que ella quería decir, hasta lo comprendió. No obstante, había algo que no le permitía dejarla ir, además de los numerosos interrogantes que le surgían en torno a su vida, había algo que lo había afectado directamente a él, y que tendría que hablar con ella.

-Entiendo-dijo, mientras trataba de encontrar la forma más adecuada de decirle lo que rondaba por su mente- Pero lamentablemente, pasarán semanas antes de que puedas abandonar esta casa por tus propios medios. No soy estúpido, a pesar de que pienses lo contrario- continuó él apresuradamente, antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo- Sé que mejoras con una velocidad que es inconcebible para nadie, y no es algo que me resulte totalmente extraño; ya ha habido otra como tú en mi vida. Sin embargo, prefiero cerciorarme de que estás completamente bien, antes de dejarte ir, y el médico me ha _ordenado_ que no te permitiera bajarte de la cama ni siquiera para ir al baño, cuestión en la que ya lo he desobedecido; y las reglas han sido aún más extremas para cuando vuelvas a salir, lo que no sucederá antes de tres semanas al menos. No importa que tu cuerpo sane con mayor rapidez, o que te sientas una prisionera dentro de este lugar, vas a obedecerme en esto y se terminó.

Ella lo miró, con una calma tan profunda en sus profundos ojos violáceos, que era totalmente increíble de creer. Esperaba gritos, hasta incluso golpes; no esa inesperada tranquilidad.

Aunque en realidad, intrínsicamente se estaba muriendo a causa la curiosidad y de un acuciante miedo que crecía en ella. Qué querría implicar cuando dijo _"ya ha habido otra como tú en mi vida"_. ¿Cuánto sabría él en realidad?, volvió a preguntarse.

-De modo que pretendes que durante el próximo mes, te obedezca en toda idea que se te cruce por la mente, por más descabellada que sea. No?

-No fue eso lo que quise decir, y tú lo sabes- expresó él, tratando de no perder los estribos. A pesar de su fuerte carácter hacía tiempo que había aprendido a controlarlo, y sólo lo exhibía cuando las circunstancias se salían de su absoluto control, no obstante, desde que ella había ingresado en su vida, había tenido que volver a batallar con ese monstruo que habitaba en su interior, - al cual creía absolutamente domesticado- para no sucumbir a sus instintos y terminar ahorcándola.- Lo que dije, fue que vas a tener que guardar extremo cuidado con tus acciones, y la única forma en que puedo asegurarme de que cumplas los requerimientos mínimos para conservar tu salud en perfecto estado es tenerte cerca de mí, en ningún momento dije que pretendía que me obedecieras en todo lo que dijera.

Ella permaneció en silencio durante al menos un minuto entero; él le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Después de la fatídica noche en que había perdido a toda su familia, nunca había vuelto a compartir una casa con otra persona por un tiempo mayor a un par de meses, y siempre habían sido personas conocidas, que sabían su historia, sus debilidades y sus diarias necesidades. Sería muy difícil de explicarle que debía estar al menos una vez por día en contacto con el agua marina para poder estar en perfecta forma, mental y física; así como otros de sus extraños hábitos.

Sin embargo, sabía que a pesar de su rápida mejoría, aún se encontraba débil, ya que hacía al menos dos días que no iba a la playa, y que jamás lograría enfrentar pro sí sola el largo viaje que tenía hasta llegar a la costa, donde estaría a salvo... al menos por un tiempo. Sabía que si permanecía allí, estaría poniéndolos en un riesgo mortal a ambos, más en el estado en que se encontraba; sus necesidades la hacían un blanco inmóvil. No obstante, no le quedaba otra opción; al menos hasta que fuera capaz de escaparse para ir hacia el mar y recuperar fuerzas. Algo que esperaba que sucediera pronto, puesto que no sabía qué sería de ella si no lo hacía lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo, pero no soy una persona normal en muchos aspectos, necesito ciertas cosas que la mayoría de la gente no, y cuando digo que "necesito" estoy hablando de que no sobreviviré sin ellas.

Él asintió, un segundo antes de decir:

-Me lo imaginaba, puedo llevarte al mar esta noche, supongo que dispondremos de al menos media hora para que recuperes la energía perdida, no obstante no puedo otorgarte más que eso, no creo que sea seguro.

Ella lo miró, estupefacta.

-Cómo sabes que...

-No eres la única con secretos- contestó simplemente, al tiempo que fijaba sus orbes color café en los suyos, fijos en su regazo - Una cosa más.

Tomoyo había desviado su mirada hasta la nívea manta que cubría su cuerpo; tratando de encontrar una justificación razonable a que él supiera un detalle tan importante de su vida; cuando escuchó ese tono especial en su voz. Era distinto al que había percibido en él desde que lo conocía, lo cual parecía haber sido mucho tiempo atrás, en vez de los escasos días que en realidad habían transcurrido.

Levantó la mirada, interrogante; sólo para descubrir una misteriosa desesperación en la mirada masculina.

-Puedes explicarme, por qué desde que te conozco, he perdido la capacidad de mentir?

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Miró los blancos pasillos con anhelo. Nunca, en los dos años que había pasado allí dentro, pensó que en algún momento de su vida podría llegar a sentir nostalgia alguna por ese edificio. Para ella era simplemente un lugar donde ejercía su trabajo.

Lo que realmente le importaba era lo que se encontraba dentro de la estancia, más allá del edificio, las paredes y las instalaciones. Lo que más le interesaba eran las personas que habitaban asiduamente ese sitio.

Un ámbito en el que todos los días se veía una gama de emociones distintas y variadas. Desde la alegría reflejada en los luminosos ojos de un joven que acababa de aprobar un examen por el cual había trabajado semanas, incluso meses; hasta la tristeza reflejada en la mirada de una muchacha que había peleado con su novio el día anterior.

Pero lo que más la maravillaba de su trabajo, era saber que de una forma directa- en algunas ocasiones- o indirecta- en otras-, formaba parte de ese mundo, y contribuía a que los sentimientos de esos jóvenes fueran de una manera u otra -buenos o malos, reprimidos o libres- Ella influía en que se preocuparan de una noticia que había sacudido al mundo, o que por el contrario les dejara indiferente. Era increíble el poder que tenía entre sus manos.

Más no obstante, no era eso tampoco lo que la hacía levantarse cada mañana para acudir a aquél lugar, rebosante de ánimo y expectativa. Era la sensación de sentirse parte de algo, el que realmente importara si ella estaba o no; por fin, a alguien le preocupaba el que estuviera enferma, o que llegara tarde. Aún así, fuera por el mero hecho de que si sucedían algunas de las anteriores cosas, no podría tomar un examen.

En su cara no se reflejaba ninguno de los sentimientos que corrían libremente en su interior, como era su costumbre; sin embargo, estuvo a punto de perder su inexpresividad, en el momento en que ingresó en el despacho del rector.

Ése lugar estaba repleto de recuerdos para ella; allí tuvo su primera entrevista cuando llegó a los Estados Unidos, y también allí consiguió su primer trabajo serio.

Miró al hombre mayor y respetable que se hallaba sentado detrás del amplio escritorio de nogal. Inclinado hacia delante, con los dedos entrecruzados, y fijando su mirada en la de ella, no se asemejaba en nada, al gentil y gracioso colega que había demostrado ser a lo largo de esos años.

Más bien le recordaba las ocasiones en que regañaba a algún estudiante por su ineptitud o su falta de responsabilidad.

-De modo que nos dejas, Sakura- el tono de su voz reflejaba la decepción que sentía. Eso realmente la hirió por dentro, ese hombre había sido su imagen a seguir desde que tenía memoria, y saber que estaba defraudándolo de manera semejante, y por cosas que escapaban a su control, la plagaba de angustia.

Quiso explicarse, justificarse, hasta excusarse; cosa que ella nunca hacía. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era imposible, no podía revelar a nadie cosas de su verdadera naturaleza, y tampoco soportaría ver la repulsión que cubriría el rostro del anciano cuando se enterara.

-Siento llegar tarde, mi amor; es que el tráfico estaba terrible.

Ella se dio media vuelta, y descubrió que la fuente sobre la cual descargar sus frustraciones había llegado al fin.

Estaba por hacerle un comentario mordaz, cuando el hombre a sus espaldas habló nuevamente.

-Así que usted es el prometido de la señorita Kinomoto.

Xiao-Lang fijó su atención en el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio, y trató de que su nerviosismo no se trasluciera en su rostro. Se sentía nuevamente en la escuela, siendo regañado por una profesora, o lo que era peor por el director del lugar.

-En efecto, Xiao-Lang Li, mucho gusto- dijo él, acercándose y ofreciéndole su diestra.

El hombre miró la mano extendida hacia él, y pareció reflexionar acerca de si estrecharla o no; finalmente lo hizo, pero fue al menos dos minutos después.

-Anthony Schleich.-dijo en respuesta a su presentación.

Sakura miró esa conjunción de personalidades, maravillada. En el tiempo en que lo conocía, nunca se había fijado en la apostura de Shaoran, en cómo posesionaba un lugar con tan sólo estar en él, cómo dominaba todo a su alrededor.

No se trataba del simple hecho de que su espalda fuera lo suficientemente ancha como para acogerla dentro en una noche de frío; o que fuera aún más alto que la media de los hombres, ni que su presencia irradiara tanto magnetismo que hacía que en variadas ocasiones no pudiera apartar la vista de él, ni que...

"_¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?"_

-Tomen asiento, por favor- indicó Anthony, sin perder los buenos modales, a pesar de que la furia bujía en interior.

Ambos lo hicieron, casi sincronizadamente; algo que ella no pudo dejar de percibir.

-Ante todo, Anthony; quiero disculparme por avisarte con tan poco tiempo de la decisión de abandonar mi trabajo- dijo Sakura dulcemente.

Xiao-Lang la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos; tratando de que el asombro se reflejara lo menos posible en su rostro, ésa no era la mujer con la que él llevaba conviviendo cuatro días.

Ni por un instante había demostrado semejante calidez.

El hombre mayor la miró un instante, al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban hasta formar una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Sé que motivos de fuerza mayor te obligan a tomar esta decisión, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca abandonarías tu puesto de una manera tan irresponsable si algo no te estuviera coaccionando.

Al decir la última parte, su mirada, misteriosamente se dirigió hacia el hombre sentado a su lado, sin omitir un deje de censura en ella.

Él sonrió irónicamente, era obvio que ella no iba a estar rodeada de personas dulces como el azúcar; seguramente esa no sería la única crítica que ése hombre tendría para hacerle.

Explícita o no.

Al menos ella tuvo la decencia de no contestar.

-Como sea- dijo el rector después de un tiempo- Necesito que firmes estos documentos. Exclamó al tiempo que le extendía unos papeles, en los cuales figuraba el sello del colegio por todas partes.

-Sí, claro; ya lo suponía.- contestó ella, al tiempo que sacaba una lapicera de su bolso, y se disponía a depositar su firma en ellos.

Él la observó mientras lo hacía, su letra era redondeada y ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, delicada, pero fuerte, suave y a la vez segura. Reflejaba perfectamente su forma de ser, al menos a sus ojos.

Lo cierto era que a pesar de que la joven lo había tratado como si fuera una bolsa de basura desde que le conociera, en parte la admiraba. Había sobrevivido a un ataque contra su vida, se había recuperado mucho más rápido de lo normal, y encima de todo había tenido que convivir con él- cosa que sabía perfectamente, era bastante difícil en muchas oportunidades-. Y ahora, tenía que renunciar a su vida, todo porque él no había podido permitir que ella fuera devuelta a lo que probablemente era su hogar.

Ciertamente si no estuviera más allá de toda redención, tranquilamente podría pasar toda su vida junto a ella; tenía la suficiente personalidad como para soportarlo y además hacerle frente, sabía que dentro de esa cabeza había un cerebro, y también era muy hermosa.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde...

A pesar de que con el juramento que habían hecho la otra tarde, ella le pertenecía; él no podía obligarla a permanecer en la tierra, no cuando el peligro la acechaba tras cada vuelta de esquina; no, lo más seguro para ella era permanecer en el agua, y él debería arreglárselas de alguna forma para sobrevivir; De todas formas, si se diera el caso contrario, había vivido su vida- a pesar de su corta edad- y realmente no dejaría a nadie devastado tras su ausencia. Tal vez su prima lo llorara un poco, pero no le costaría demasiado tiempo seguir adelante. Había sobrevivido a pérdidas mayores y mucho peores que lo que significaría la suya.

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza, para despejar los pensamientos que acudían a su mente y lo alejaban del presente.

Sakura había terminado de firmar los innumerables documentos que le habían puesto delante, y estaba conversando con el hombre sentado delante de ellos.

Antes de que pudiera captar el sentido del diálogo, la joven y el anciano se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con un afectuoso abrazo. Seguidamente, él los imitó, poniéndose de pie, y le ofreció su diestra al hombre erguido delante de ellos una vez más, en señal de despedida.

Éste se la estrechó-sin hacerlo esperar esta vez-, al tiempo que decía:

-Espero que sea consciente de que está alejando no sólo a una de nuestras mejores docentes de nosotros, sino a una persona de su verdadera vocación.

-No se preocupe- dijo pacíficamente, a la vez que posaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura- Ella podrá seguir haciendo lo que le gusta una vez lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Así lo espero sinceramente. Si no de todas formas, siempre podrá recurrir a aquí.

_A mí_, las palabras no fueron pronunciadas en su frase de despedida, pero quedaron pendientes en el aire.

A él le molestó que prácticamente dijera que ella no podría ser feliz con él, y que seguramente necesitaría acudir nuevamente a ese sitio, no obstante no lo demostró. Ese hombre saldría de sus vidas en cuanto cruzaran la puerta del lugar.

Lo que nunca llegó siquiera a imaginar era que semejante acción les demorara tanto.

Ni bien salieron al pasillo central, que los conduciría al patio frontal de la escuela donde estaba ubicada la puerta de salida, al menos un tropel de cincuenta adolescentes se les vinieron encima.

-Es cierto que se va, profe?- le preguntó el primer joven que estaba parado a su derecha, y que tenía toda la apariencia de ser el deportista más popular de la secundaria.

-Lamentablemente así es, Brandon- contestó ella, empleando el tono más suave que él le había oído desde que la conocía. Si no fuera un hombre maduro...

_Si fueras un hombre lo suficientemente maduro, no sentirías los celos que crecen en tu interior._

Él maldijo la voz que internamente reconocía sus falencias.

Ni siquiera se podía mentir a sí mismo.

Casi no prestó atención a las palabras que pronunciaban sus estudiantes, todas sonaban iguales, lo que realmente le importaba y sorprendía, era la emoción que se reflejaba en sus rostros; nunca, desde que se había planteado ser profesora para poder vivir, se había llegado a imaginar que el día que se retirara sus alumnos la despedirían con un cariño semejante.

Abrazó y dirigió sonrisas a más personas de las que había abrazado y sonreído en su vida entera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo permitió que una parte de sus sentimientos aflorara a la superficie.

Salir de allí fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en lo que guardaba de memoria, aunque unos escasos diez metros la separaban de la puerta de salida; pudo sentir cómo prácticamente iba dejando un pedazo muy importante de su alma en ese lugar.

Había entregado más de lo que jamás pensó que podía dar, y había recibido el doble a cambio. Sabía que a pesar de todo lo que pasara en su vida a partir de ese momento, al menos tendría los recuerdos de esas personitas en formación que habían depositado una parte de su corazón en ella.

Cuando finalmente salieron a la luz del día, tuvo que pestañear para aclarar la visión por las inminentes lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos. Hacía años que no lloraba, y la última vez que se había dado ese lujo, se había prometido no volver a cometer semejante acto de debilidad. Menos donde pudieran verla.

A través de los años había tenido que ir perfeccionando su máscara inexpresiva, hasta que no quedara un rastro de lo que en realidad sentía en su interior. Había descubierto que de esa manera la gente aprendía a respetarla con mayor rapidez; sólo se había permitido mostrarse tal cual era, durante las horas de clase, respondiendo a las bromas y enfadándose cada vez que era necesario. Al parecer, en vistas de su despedida, sus alumnos no consideraban que fuera una persona tan ruin.

-¿Estas bien?

La suave entonación de esa voz le recordó que no se encontraba sola. Miró al hombre con el que compartiría un año de su vida de ahí en más, y al que había puesto en peligro mortal.

Realmente se merecía que ella se comportara un poco mejor con él, sin embargo había olvidado lo que era mostrar otra cosa que no fuera animosidad hacia el género humano.

Su rostro se hallaba nuevamente desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción, cuando lo giró lentamente para mirarlo.

-No sé por qué no habría de estarlo- dicho esto, bajó las escalinatas hasta llegar al auto, allí lo esperó, para que le abriera la puerta.

Una vez dentro del vehículo, el silencio los invadió como un visitante no deseado. No habían terminado la conversación en buenos términos y ella sabía que en gran parte era su culpa, no obstante, años de relacionarse directamente con personas de entre trece y quince años, había borrado toda la capacidad de socializar que pudiera tener.

-Ya he avisado a la policía que decidimos mudarnos, y que por cuestiones de seguridad no le diremos a donde nos dirigimos. Sin embargo, le he dejado el teléfono de la casa de mi prima, por si necesitan contactarnos urgentemente.

Ella asintió, al tiempo que preguntaba: -¿Ya has hablado para disponer de nuestra llegada al lugar?

-Sí, todo estará a punto cuando arribemos allí, dentro de dos días.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Era cierto, ni si quiera podía inventar una excusa para faltar al trabajo.

Se había percatado de ello, cuando había llamado para avisar que Tomoyo y él estaban demorados. Iba a decirles que como su secretaria lo estaba acompañando en una investigación, deberían ausentarse de la oficina por un par de días, y que debería encargarle los casos que estaban destinados a él a otra persona; más no obstante, al momento de decir las palabras, sólo fue capaz de pronunciar la verdad.

Gracias al cielo, al menos podía controlarse; sólo había llegado a decir que habían entrado en la casa de Tomoyo y la habían herido, y por tal motivo, en ese momento se encontraba con él, ya que su lugar de residencia no era seguro.

Ni siquiera había sido consciente de no poder decir la historia que había entretejido en su mente; estaba pensando en la mejor entonación que podía darle, cuando ya había dicho más de la mitad de lo que se había propuesto no decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- inquirió ella, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas, y fijando su violácea mirada en él.

-Lo que acabo de decir. Al principio no llegué a notarlo, puesto que fue progresivo; pero ahora no puedo ni decir que está a punto de llover si el día esta soleado; una mentira que nadie tardaría en descubrir.

Ella estuvo demasiado tiempo pensativa, era una faceta con la cual no estaba familiarizado. No entendía absolutamente nada, el solo hecho de pensar que ella podía tener algo que ver con esa reciente incapacidad suya, lo hacía reconsiderar la opción de internarse en una institución mental.

Más, no le encontraba otra explicación... nunca había tenido problemas para fabricar historias y que los demás las creyeran, después de todo de eso se trataba su trabajo, si perdía esa capacidad, nunca más podría pararse en un estrado a defender a nadie.

La idea no era tan horrible como le hubiera resultado cinco años atrás, cuando había comenzado a ejercer. Entró en esa profesión con la idea de que defendería sólo a aquél que se lo merecía, sólo a la persona que fuera realmente inocente.

Y así fue durante bastante tiempo, sin embargo, surgieron dos problemas; el primero era que prácticamente no tenía ni para comer. El segundo, fue un caso que se le presentó casi cuando estaba a punto de volarse la cabeza de un tiro ante tanta injusticia.

Un abogado que sacaba a un asesino en serie de la cárcel, era un héroe y cobraba millones por caso. Y él, que defendía a las personas que _realmente_ se merecían estar en libertad, ganaba una miseria.

Una tarde, después de que llegara al estudio donde trabajaba de un caso que había ganado exitosamente y por el cual le habían pagado unos escasos quinientos dólares, se presentó en su oficina un hombre de traje, con maletín y una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Touya Kinomoto?- Le había preguntado.

Él había asentido, sin saber que con esa sola acción había cambiado su destino. El hombre que tenía parado delante, era el empleado de un gran empresario que había caído preso por estafar a una compañía. Sin embargo, era inocente, había papeles que lo comprobaban, pero tales no podían ser presentados en una corte puesto que no eran aptos como pruebas.

Él se dejó conducir hasta el lugar donde moraba este señor- un espacio de detención provisional, al cual tenía derecho a causa de su influencia- y escuchó lo que tenía para decir.

Él hombre sonaba desesperado e incapaz de creer que alguien pudiera pensar tan mal de él como para siquiera considerar la idea de que había sido responsable de tal estafa. Le aseguró que todo había sido un complot en su contra, le mostró pruebas – obviamente no válidas- de que era así.

Ni por un momento se detuvo a pensar, por qué un hombre de tamaña importancia acudía a él, cuando tenía los medios suficientes para contratar al abogado más importante del país; simplemente pensó que al fin alguien había visto reconocido su valor.

Ni siquiera se extrañó cuando descubrió que su defendido era el socio más importante de un buffet de abogados, tal vez una duda se instaló en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, pero él la aplacó como si nunca hubiera existido.

El día del juicio tenía preparado su alegato, sus pruebas –las que anteriormente daba como inválidas- y absolutamente todo lo necesario para ganar con los ojos cerrados; y así fue, durante las semanas que duró el proceso legal llevó una ventaja de kilómetros a sus contrincantes.

La sentencia fue obviamente a su favor, como lo veía venir él desde el principio. No podía creer la buena suerte que había tenido, había chocado con un caso único, todas las pruebas a su favor, y si ganaba ese juicio se le abrirían todas las puertas que hasta ese momento se encontraban selladas.

Si hubiera tenido una pizca de inteligencia, hubiera sospechado.

Al día siguiente a que se dictara la sentencia, fue citado en la oficina de su empleador, ahora libre. Era la primera vez que lo veía fuera de una celda- si es que de esa manera se podía llamar al lugar donde él lo visitaba antes y durante el juicio- y el contraste lo impresionó; ya en la cárcel ese hombre había demostrado emanar un aura de poder considerable; pero allí, sentado en su escritorio, ya en su territorio,

Sin embargo, lo que le diría a continuación, cambiaría que su respeto por él, mutara hasta convertirse en el aprecio no superior al que le tenía a un insecto que se arrastra por el suelo.

Cómodamente situado detrás del escritorio de nogal, le planteó un nuevo "problema" al que quería que le buscara una solución.

Entusiasmado le contestó que le encantaría hacerse cargo de ello, pensando que estaba por emplearlo nuevamente para defenderlo a él o a otro de sus empleados en la corte.

No obstante, su ex cliente, tenía otras noticias para darle. Al parecer las pruebas que tan fervientemente él había defendido no eran más que fraudes.

Así descubrió no sólo que había terminado por hacer lo que más detestaba en el mundo- defender a una persona que era culpable del delito por el cual se lo acusaba- sino que además había formado parte activamente de ello. Y lo peor del caso era que, si se llegaba a descubrir un hecho de semejante envergadura, no sólo su cliente estaría nuevamente tras las rejas, sino que de seguro él le haría compañía.

Cuando vio en su rostro el desfilar de emociones, el hombre sentado de adelante, frunció sus labios en un gesto de aversión, y dijo "tendremos que solucionar eso"

A él le llamó la atención la frase de su "cliente" y lo miró, exigiendo una explicación; el hombre lanzó una carcajada y dijo:

-Así me gusta muchacho, que exijas lo que quieres saber. No lo entiendes, no es así?- dijo luego de una pausa- Es sencillo, te encargamos un juicio que hasta un niño de dos años podría haber ganado; sólo que lo que defendiste en la corte, no era enteramente verdad.- Al ver que la expresión de incredulidad continuaba en su rostro, exhaló un suspiro, impaciente- A ver, tal vez si te lo explico de esta forma finalmente comprendas; mi buffet de abogados se ha visto un tanto escaso de participantes en el último tiempo; por así decirlo. Todos los que una vez rogaron prácticamente por una plaza en mi empresa, ahora se han ido corriendo como ratas en un barco que se hunde, para conseguir un empleo en un buffet chino muy reconocido. Esta situación ha provocado que hasta mis mejores abogados abandonaran los casos que estaban tratando, lo que está causando enormes pérdidas a la compañía. Necesito sangre nueva, que me ayude a competir contra este "magnate" de los abogados al que me estoy enfrentando.

La comprensión invadió el rostro de Touya, mientras la repugnancia que se anidaba en su interior creció hasta prácticamente apoderarse de todo su ser.

-Así es muchacho, te estuvimos observando durante meses, y sabemos que tienes el potencial para convertirte en uno de los mejores; pero eso sólo sucederá si renuncias a tus estúpidos principios que no te llevaran a ningún sitio. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún interés en que corrieras a tomar un empleo con mi competencia, de modo que he... acelerado un poco el proceso, por así decirlo. Tú sabes que tarde o temprano terminarías por defender a una persona que no fuese inocente. De hecho es casi asombroso cómo ha podido encontrar tantas, ese tipo de casos no abunda, sabes?. Pero bueno, no es eso lo que me concierne a mí- dijo después de hacer una pausa, en la que abrió un cajón, y sacó de ella una tarjeta, para luego dársela a él- Con esto podrás ingresar a tu oficina, el lunes próximo; creo que con una semana será más que suficiente para que te acomodes, no es cierto?

-Espere un minuto- dijo él, sintiendo que la furia se mezclaba con la indignación- qué sucede si me niego a trabajar para ustedes?

Él rostro de su futuro jefe, adquirió una expresión que expresaba peligro en todas sus facciones.

-En serio eres tan estúpido como para preguntar eso?

-Pero si usted presenta esas pruebas, terminará en la cárcel, al igual que yo.

-Ay, Touya- dijo dramáticamente- Hay tanto que debo enseñarte, no se si lo notaste pero en el proceso de defenderme a mí, inculpaste seriamente a otras personas también, con pruebas que no necesariamente me incumbían.

Ese fue el golpe de gracia, saber que no sólo había defendido a alguien que se merecía permanecer en la cárcel hasta el fin de sus días, sino que también había inculpado a gente que tal vez era inocente, lo llenó de un asco hacia sí mismo que fue imposible de ocultar.

-Ya sabes muchacho, el lunes a las ocho.

Sin decir una palabra, salió del cuarto. Desde ese mismo momento su vida profesional- que anteriormente disfrutaba enormemente- se había convertido en un calvario.

Durante varias horas había considerado la opción de entregarse a la policía, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo; su padre ya había sufrido demasiado por lo ocurrido con Sakura como para que él fuera tan egoísta como para hacerlo pasar por eso nuevamente.

Además, después de todo estaría ejerciendo su profesión. Tal vez podría llegar a disfrutar su nuevo trabajo.

No obstante, no había sido así.

A medida que había pasado el tiempo, el asco que sentía por las personas que le tocaba defender aumentaba, en lugar de disminuir. Se había acostumbrado, como todo el mundo; sin embargo, la pequeña porción de su ser que aún creía en la justicia, odiaba al ser en que se había convertido.

Tal vez era por eso que el hecho de no poder trabajar como abogado nunca más no le producía molestia en absoluto. Es más, lo dejaba totalmente indiferente. Quizá era su recompensa por haber sufrido durante tres interminables años.

-Hoola? Me estás escuchando?

La irritación en esa voz casi le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Esa chica le causaba ternura hasta cuando estaba enojada con él. Dejando atrás esos sombríos pensamientos, fijó su atención en la joven sentada a su lado en la cama.

-Disculpa, me distraje por un momento, qué dijiste?.

Un suspiro de irritación brotó de la garganta femenina, antes de volver a decir:

-He dicho que es imposible que yo tenga algo que ver en el asunto, debe ser tu imaginación; tal vez un ataque de tu conciencia por mentir durante tanto tiempo.

-Y quién te dijo que he mentido "durante tanto tiempo"- dijo imitando su voz.

-No me hace ninguna gracia- expresó, dibujando una mueca en su rostro- Eres abogado, no?- continuó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Una mueca sardónica se dibujó en su rostro, casi estaba de acuerdo con ella. Iba a decir algo más acerca de la situación, cuando su bipper sonó.

Exasperado, lo quitó de su cinturón, y miró el mensaje. Ella lo vio fruncir el entrecejo, y luego levantarse para buscar el control de la televisión.

-Qué haces? Estábamos discutiendo algo, te olvidaste? Quiero saber cuándo puedo irme.

-Eso puede esperar- dijo mientras volvía a su lado, y se sentaba en el lecho, buscando un canal en especial.

-Oh, claro! Es más importante ver un estúpido programa de televisión que otorgarme la libertad.

-No estás presa aquí- casi gruñó él- y mira lo que es tan poco importante.

Ella le hizo una mueca y miró la gigante pantalla frente a ellos. Su expresión de desagrado permaneció tan sólo dos segundos más en su rostro, fue prontamente reemplazada por una de horror absoluto.

-Oh, por Dios! Esa es Mei-Ling?

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos días... dos días para que su vida cambiara radicalmente... pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, a pesar de todo lo que habían luchado por apagar su espíritu, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma. La misma estúpida.

Lo que más la irritaba de esa situación eran las implicancias que tendría en la vida de él, de la cual sabía muy poco. Seguramente debía de ser médico, a juzgar por el hecho de que la había atendido por sus propios medios, sin recurrir a ningún hospital-a pesar de que ya le había confirmado anteriormente su profesión, hacía rato que confirmaba las declaraciones de las personas con su comportamiento-; pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si trabajaba para algún lugar. ¿Qué impacto tendría esa situación en su familia? Que ella no la tuviera no implicaba que su caso fuera el mismo.

Además... ¿sus amigos? Y que tal si tenía una... ¿novia? Por algún motivo extraño esa posibilidad no le agradó sobremanera, no quería ponerse a analizar los detalles, pero sabía que la sensación no era adecuada.

Ella no podía involucrarse de ninguna forma con nadie, y sabía que nadie podría hacerlo con ella.

La prueba viviente era su familia...

Borrando los dolorosos y desagradables recuerdos que acudieron a su mente, fijó su atención en el hombre que manejaba serenamente a su lado.

A pesar de que su apariencia denotaba que era un hombre duro, por lo poco que lo había conocido en esos días, sabía que había bondad en su interior, pocas personas estarían dispuestas a renunciar no sólo a un año de sus vidas, sino a acuñar la posibilidad de morir en ese tiempo, sino terminado ese plazo.

Además, estaba dispuesto a soportarla, con su cambiante humor, y complicaciones físicas.

Pensaba justamente en cómo haría para permanecer alejada del mar durante el tiempo que le llevaría todo el ajetreo de casarse y mudarse, cuando llegaron al edificio.

¡Casarse! Por el amor de Dios! Eso sí que era algo que jamás pensó que haría. Y menos que menos con una persona a la cual conocía hacía menos de una semana.

Aunque en realidad no era la ceremonia legal lo que la asustaba, eso era lo de menos, en su mundo no se regían según las leyes de los humanos. Un papel rara vez ofrecía una diferencia; sin embargo, si llegaban a tener un hijo ése papel _haría_ la diferencia.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas notó cuando llegaron al departamento; ni siquiera recordaba haber bajado del auto, ni subido en el ascensor.

Él no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían salido del colegio, se preguntó si tal vez lo habría ofendido de alguna manera.

Al observar su rostro a escondidas, no pudo apreciar ningún gesto que denotara enfado o emoción similar alguna. Tal vez simplemente era una faceta de él que no conocía.

Una que por cierto la incomodaba bastante, a pesar de que había pasado los últimos días deseando que se callara un poco.

Aún en silencio, lo observó ingresar la contraseña y apoyar sus huellas digitales en el visor, para así poder abrir la puerta y entrar en el lugar.

Le sorprendió ver un sin número de valijas amontonadas en el recibidor; cuando se dio media vuelta para mirarlo con la duda reflejada en el rostro, él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Me pareció que esas dos valijas que habías traído eran en realidad una pequeña parte de tu guardarropas, de modo que pedí permiso a la policía, y ellos decidieron que podía llevármelas ya que no eran tomadas como prueba; así que encargué que recogieran todo lo que había en tu casa a excepción de los muebles y artefactos y aquí están.

Realmente, ese hombre la dejaba sin palabras. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie hacía nada por ella desinteresadamente; y menos, algo como eso; que le resultaba demasiado poco responderle con un sencillo "gracias", sin embargo, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer o decir.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y pronunció un "no hay de que", antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, pero con más confianza que días antes, tomó asiento en uno de los sofás en forma de U, y encendió el televisor. Cuando hubo hecho zapping por tercera vez, él apareció nuevamente, trayendo una bandeja con dos recipientes humeantes sobre ella.

-Pensé que tal vez podías tener hambre.

Ella lo miró y le agradeció el gesto una vez más, al tiempo que tomaba la casuela y la cuchara correspondiente. El primer sorbo la dejó helada.

-Tiene...

-Así es- confirmó él.

-Pero es extremadamente difícil de conseguir, cómo es posible que...

-No eres la única con secretos.- contestó evasivamente él.

Se trataban como viejos conocidos, hablando de cosas en común pero no muy en detalle. Sin saber cómo salir de esa situación- por demás incómoda- y sabiendo que él sí podía hacerlo pero no quería por algún motivo, fijó su atención en la televisión. Acababa de terminar una conocida serie y estaba por comenzar el noticiario.

Ella nunca tenía tiempo para la televisión, siempre que llegaba a su casa tenía que concentrarse en corregir algún trabajo o prueba, o simplemente armar una evaluación para sus alumnos, cosas que llevaban demasiado tiempo; considerando que daba clases a todos los cursos. Y cuando disponía de un segundo libre, simplemente descansaba, o se daba largos baños en el mar, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel en contacto con el agua salada y percibiendo todas las criaturas que la llamaban.

Ahora, lo que antes había sido un acto placentero, se convertiría en una obligación. Oh! Claro que disfrutaría sumergiéndose en el mar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía una vez por día, no sobrevivía; y él tampoco.

Concentrada en el asunto de cómo haría para que su precario equilibrio interno no se viera perturbado a causa de la presencia masculina siempre a su alrededor, no notó la noticia que estaba tomando lugar en la pantalla.

Lo que sí percibió, fue la casuela que Shaoran sostenía firmemente entre sus manos ir a parar al suelo enlozado, derramando el hirviente líquido sobre él.

Su ceño se frunció al notarlo, él rara vez era descuidado, y menos aún perdía el control – la prueba era que ella seguía viva a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar-, por eso le extrañó sobremanera el hecho de que ni siquiera se apresurara a recoger el tazón, riéndose de su torpeza; lo cual sería una reacción que cabría esperar en él.

Aún con el seño fruncido, fijó su mirada en el rostro masculino, y lo descubrió totalmente concentrado y ajeno a lo que sucediera a su alrededor, mirando el televisor.

Intrigada, dirigió su mirada hacia el plasma de veintinueve pulgadas, y lo que vio allí la asombró hasta el punto de asquearla.

Una joven yacía maniatada en el suelo de lo que parecía una camioneta. En un primer instante le pareció extraño que él reaccionara con tanta aversión hacia un simple caso de secuestro -el cual a pesar de su ruin naturaleza, no dejaba de ser uno más de los que habitualmente ocurrían en el país-; no obstante esa mirada del asunto cambió radicalmente, al reconocer a su prima en la última víctima de esa clase despreciable de delito.

Llena de horror, escuchó la nota que estaba siendo transmitida por casi todas las cadenas de televisión del país. La pena la arrasó como una ola gigante no prevista, apenas conocía a esa joven, pero lo que había visto a través de sus ojos, la hizo sentirse identificada de una forma increíble. Esa mujer había sufrido en su vida, igual o más que lo que ella tuvo que vivir, y ahora esto.

Nunca había sabido bien cómo reaccionar ante esa clase de situación, en las que se supone que uno tiene que abrazar a la persona que tiene a su lado y brindarle su apoyo. Y eso hubiera hecho en otro momento de su vida, más no en ese instante. Muchas veces había sentido como si sus emociones se hubieran congelado en alguna parte de sí misma, donde no podía alcanzarlas.

-Qué haces?- preguntó cuando él se levantó, encaminándose a Dios sabía dónde. No se suponía que la gente normal lloraba en esos casos? Ella no era lo que uno llamaría precisamente normal, pero él daba la imagen de serlo, aún con todos sus rasgos de locura.

-Me comunico con la única persona que puede ayudar en este caso.

Ella lo vio marcar un número en un beeper, y enviar un mensaje a través de él. Dos minutos más tarde el teléfono inalámbrico a su lado comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándola de tal manera que si hubiera podido, hubiera saltado.

Antes de siquiera notarlo, él ya se encontraba hablando por teléfono, impartiendo órdenes e intercambiando opiniones.

-Bien, yo no puedo moverme en los círculos de la familia Li, pero tú si, estoy seguro de que ellos aportarán la cantidad requerida por sí mismos, Mei-Ling ha sido una de sus preferidas en los últimos tiempos; pero por si las dudas asegúrate.

Segundos más tarde cortó la comunicación, y se dejó caer en el sillón, junto a ella.

-Entonces... es real?

Él la miró durante un instante prolongado, tratando de comprender; hasta que entendió que se refería al secuestro.

-Por supuesto que es real, por qué creerías lo contrario?- inquirió intrigado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-En algunas ocasiones son estrategias publicitarias; en el colegio sucedió una vez, una familia de influencia simuló el secuestro de su hija, para provocar la lástima del público, y ganar las elecciones. Muy pocas personas se enteraron, pero todo fue manejado como si el secuestro fuera real.

Él pensó irónicamente, que su familia tranquilamente sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, si es que ya no lo habían hecho en alguna que otra oportunidad.

-En este caso es real- dijo él, mientras se tiraba el cabello hacia atrás con su mano derecha- Pero no creo que haya problemas, la familia Li se encargará de que ella sea entregada sana y salva.

-La familia Li?- preguntó ella- Es decir tú familia?

-Yo no tengo familia- contestó simplemente él.

Hubiera seguido interrogándolo de no ser porque pudo detectar una nota de reserva en él, casi como una barrera invisible que hubiera edificado alrededor de ese tema en particular.

Estaba por preguntarle si tenía alguna sospecha acerca de quién podría haber tramado el secuestro, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Sin siquiera molestarse en mirar el número de la persona que estaba tratando de comunicarse con él, Shaoran atendió la llamada.

-Sí?

- Xiao-Lang? Soy Mei-Ling, no me nombres, aún si estas solo.

Él miró de reojo a la mujer que tenía a su lado, y quien lo miraba interrogante.

-Cómo estas?.- preguntó simplemente, de todas las preguntas que tenía en su mente esa era la que más urgentemente le interesaba responder.

-Bien, aunque en realidad estoy muerta.

Ni siquiera se planteó el tratar de analizar la célebre frase de su prima.

-Ok, dónde estas?

-Camino a Escocia.

-A Escocia??- mientras decía esto, pudo percibir un visible estremecimiento en la mujer a su lado.- Qué demonios planeas hacer allí?

-Buscar un par de cosas. Te llamo por otra cosa, para avisarte que estoy bien. Dime, has hablado con él?

No hacía falta aclarar con quién.

-Sí, me volví loco cuando me enteré.

-Esta bien, entonces habría que avisarle que todo es una farsa. Escúchame Xiao-Lang, estamos metidos en algo mucho más complejo de lo que supones. No puedo explicártelo por teléfono, pero quiero que tengas cuidado con cada cosa que haces, los lugares a los que vas, y la gente con la que estás. Sakura está allí contigo?

-Así es.

-Bien, no te separes de ella y te espero en dos semanas en Escocia, más adelante te diré exactamente dónde. Pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Cual?

-Es necesario que hables con Tomoyo Daidouji, ella trabaja para mí, en el buffet. Por lo que supe, ha sufrido un atentado contra su vida también, y se está alojando en la casa de Touya Kinomoto, un socio que recientemente ha llegado de Tokio.

_Kinomoto?_. Miró pensativamente a su futura esposa, ella le había dicho que su familia estaba lejos, pero cuantas personas con ese apellido podía haber en un mismo país fuera de Japón?

-Lo puedes hacer?

-Sí, por supuesto. Qué debo decirle?

-Dile que la necesito en Escocia contigo y con Sakura.

-Espera, ella también debe ir?

-Sí, no te dije que no te dije que no te separaras de ella?. Los espero allí, Xiao-Lang.

-De acuerdo, allí estaremos.

-Una cosa más.

Casi emitió un gemido ante esa última frase, viniendo de su prima, se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-Qué sucede?

-Viajen con identidades falsas. Y trata de morir antes de venir hacia aquí.

_Demonios_... algo así tenía que ser.

-Ok, no será la primera vez.

Cortó suavemente la comunicación, más tranquilo de que su prima se encontrara bien. No obstante, su preocupación crecía a cada momento, en que estaría metida ahora?

Y lo peor del caso, es que esta vez al parecer los incluía a todos...

Fijó su mirada en la joven que estaba sentada a su lado. ¿Cómo haría para explicarle que no sólo debía casarse mañana por la mañana con él- un pequeño detalle que había omitido- y que además dos semanas después debían encaminarse hacia Escocia, y encima de todo, morir en el camino?

Suspiró, exhalando todo el aire que tenía en el cuerpo.

Decididamente no iba a ser fácil.

**Hasta las rocas de la costa de las Highlands cantan su magia. El viajero solitario la puede oír como la melodía de un tiempo desaparecido hace mucho, puede olería en la fragancia picante de los brezos, puede ver sus destellos en la niebla. La magia llega, irresistible, a los sitios más recónditos del alma con cada cambio de la luna, con cada cambio de la marea.**

**Así lo han decretado los selkies.**

**Si son dejados en paz, la vida de los selkies es serena. Pescan en el mar, cuidan de sus crías y nadan con la gracia y la facilidad de las focas. Porque es a ellas que se parecen. Los humanos que las observan desde la costa lanzan exclamaciones viendo sus abriolas tan humanas y se sienten superiores a estas criaturas que suponen inferiores. Sin embargo, los selkies tienen dones que los humanos no pueden imaginar. Pueden ver los sentimientos. Pueden controlar las tormentas.**

**Y pueden adoptar diversas formas.**

Continuará...

Notas de la autora:

Hola!!! Cómo andan? Espero que bien!... bueno que puedo decir… pasaron… veamos… (Nadeshiko mira el almanaque y saca cuentas…) dos meses y dieciséis días exactamente desde que no vengo por aquí… demasiado tiempo no?... vaya que sí…

Realmente no tengo excusas, ya me justifiqué ante los lectores de SEDAE y debería hacer lo mismo con ustedes… pero como dije antes, no hay excusas… simplemente una montaña de compromisos que se fueron acumulando hasta un tope insostenible después de que llegué de mi viaje de egresados (que fue la primera semana de septiembre); si bien pasaron dos meses desde que regresé y tuve más que tiempo de subir no sólo uno sino al menos dos o tres capítulos más, sólo puedo decir que cuando uno vuelve de un viaje de semejante magnitud hay cantidad de compromisos que uno tiene que cerrar luego (como ponerse al día con exámenes (entre los cuales estaba el nacional de japonés que rendí hace dos semanas), monografías, relaciones, planear fiestas de egresados y demás) y si bien aún me restan dos semanas para terminar el curso, me decidí a actualizar ahora.

Ahora que ya les he presentado mis pobres excusas… ¿qué les resultó el capítulo? Este en particular ha pasado por innumerables ediciones, al igual que el de SEDAE, no se que me pasó esta vez pero nada lograba convencerme, de modo que finalmente lo edité una última vez y me decidí a subirlo de una buena vez por todas….

Espero que les haya gustado… se que aún no se ha revelado ninguna incógnita, pero les voy dando pistas al menos… aunque a decir verdad… no se si llevan a algún lado jejej, trato de que sea así pero no se si tienen coherencia o siquiera se reconocen en medio de semejante mar de dudas…

Como han visto, Mei-Ling por fin se ha puesto en contacto con alguien del mundo de los vivos… y parece que se viene un viaje a Escocia.. y están todos invitados al parecer… veremos que sucede con eso pronto…

Bueno, por lo pronto el próximo capítulo tendremos el casamiento entre Sakura y Shaoran… aunque al parecer no es eso lo que le preocupa a Sakura… Ah! Y antes de que me olvide, he cometido un GRAN error de cálculo en el capítulo anterior (en realidad es un error de distracción, pero bueno…) Vieron que la nota de rescate de Mei-Ling decía que se esperaría hasta una fecha determinada en Julio??? Bueno no se si habrán notado que la historia transcurre en invierno, y en Estados Unidos además, de modo que es imposible que ambas cosas coordinen… realmente me olvidé de pensar como si estuviera en el otro polo, y puse una fecha en invierno que era muy significativa para mi, y me olvidé de ese detalle (que no es para nada un detalle) de modo que la próxima vez que me refiera a la fecha en que caduque el pedido de rescate, lo haré en una que sea adecuada para la estación (puesto que es importante la estación en donde establecí la historia)… realmente les pido disculpas pero se me pasó… y como siempre me di cuenta después de haber subido el capítulo a internet…

Bueno gente! Me voy despidiendo… nos vemos prontito!!!

Mucha Suerte!!

Nadeshiko-Luna!


	10. Un Viaje en Ciernes

SVAM, Capítulo 9:

Un viaje en ciernes

By: Nadeshiko-Luna

-Sr. Tsukishiro?

-¿Sí?

-Necesito consultarle acerca de un incidente ocurrido en la sucursal de Londres, en el día de ayer.

El hombre fijó sus ojos de témpano en el empleado que lo venía siguiendo desde el momento en que había cruzado la puerta del piso donde se encontraba su oficina.

-Pase, mientras me pongo al día, podrá informarme-dijo, entre tanto abría la puerta de su estudio y se adentraba en él.

-No es nada que no haya sucedido anteriormente- comenzó el joven, mientras su jefe se ubicaba detrás del escritorio y apilaba unos papeles, separando cartas y leyendo los mensajes que le había dejado su secretaria; un empleado nuevo podría sentirse intimidado y dejado de lado ante semejante actitud, sin embargo, él trabajaba para esa empresa desde hacía casi cinco años, tiempo en el cual había aprendido, que a pesar de no demostrarlo, ése hombre erguido delante suyo le estaba prestando toda la atención que necesitaba para comprender y tomar cartas en el asunto si era necesario.

-Si ya ha surgido en una ocasión anterior, no veo el porque no se ha previsto lo necesario para que no vuelva a ocurrir- acotó el hombre de ojos color hielo, sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

-Normalmente así sería, pero uno no puede manejar a las personas a su voluntad, y menos aún a alguien como ella.

Si no lo conociera lo suficiente, habría jurado que su jefe se había estremecido.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Nada que a ella le resulte muy importante, ya sabe cómo es. Simplemente indagó en el sistema informático de la empresa y desconfiguró toda el área de contabilidad.

-¿Pudieron solucionarlo a tiempo?-Su voz no expresaba ningún tipo de preocupación, era totalmente indiferente.

-Perdimos los datos referidos a las transacciones del último mes, por eso lo molesto. Sé que usted siempre archiva los movimientos de todas las sucursales en su computadora personal, y como no está en red con el resto de la empresa, no ha habido forma de que se viera afectada.

-En cuanto termine de analizar este contrato, le enviaré la copia a su despacho.

-De acuerdo- el empleado hizo ademán de salir, pero antes, comunicó el verdadero motivo por el cual había ido allí- Una cosa más.

Su jefe no emitió ni un sonido, pero sabía que lo esta escuchando.

-Ella llamó esta mañana a la oficina central, no debe preocuparse, puesto que no sabe que usted es el dueño de la Compañía- Ante este comunicado, el frío hombre que tenía delante; y al cual muchas de las empleadas de la corporación apodaban "Dios del hielo"; levantó su mirada, por la cual se había ganado ese apodo, y fijó en él toda la impetuosidad de sus ojos celestes, tan penetrante como el de los lobos que anidan en los bosques.

El impacto fue tal, que casi retrocedió un paso; sin embargo, logró contenerse.

-¿Qué dijo?-expresó al fin, demostrando algún tipo de interés por algo desde que había entrado en la oficina.

El joven pasó saliva, al pesar en la posible reacción de su jefe ante lo que diría a continuación.

-Nos informó de su decisión de venir hasta aquí, le semana próxima.

Al escuchar la frase, su jefe cerró los ojos por un instante, y en ese momento hubiera podido jura que sentía cómo una maligna presencia se adueñaba del lugar.

Por un instante, temió por que la oficina entera se viniera abajo, de hecho casi podría jurar haber sentido temblar ligeramente las paredes.

Pero lo peor fue el momento en que su jefe abrió los ojos; en sus gélidas orbes brillaba una furia fría, que sería imposible de esconder hasta para un hombre tan imperturbable como él.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo despachando al joven parado delante suyo.

Su analista en sistemas asintió y se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza, dejándolo solo al momento.

En cuando se encontró con el consuelo de su tan ansiada soledad, dejó caer su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, contra el amplio y alto sillón de cuero que se hallaba detrás de él.

Su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener la avalancha, no si ella había decidido volver a entrar en su vida nuevamente. Era la única persona con el poder suficiente sobre él como para manejarlo a su antojo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó el teléfono a su lado hasta pasados tres timbres. Aturdido ante esa inusual falta de concentración, apretó el intercomunicador con su secretaria y escuchó.

-El señor Li en la línea cinco, señor.

-Gracias- era una vergüenza que apenas pudiera recordar el nombre de su secretaria.

Esperó hasta que la luz en el teléfono le indicó que la llamada había sido trasladada, y levantó el tubo; las conversaciones que habitualmente mantenía con Xiao-Lang no debían ser escuchadas accidentalmente por nadie, por ese motivo no se podía dar el lujo de utilizar el alta voz.

-Hola hermano, ¿Qué sucede esta vez?- dijo utilizando un tono "cálido" que sólo se permitía emplear con determinadas personas. En realidad, con él sólo.

- Yue- esta vez el serio era Xiao-Lang, lo que indicaba que algo no marchaba bien.- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos hace apenas unas horas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo; apenas he llegado a la oficina, no tuve tiempo de ponerme en contacto con La Familia, pensaba hacerlo en este instante, después de solucionar un problema que surgió inesperadamente.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea, le confirmó que la opinión de Xiao-Lang respecto a su modo de actuar era deplorable. Él consideraba que era su obligación preocuparse por su prima, y todo porque en su momento habían sido casi como hermanos.

Pues ahora la situación había cambiado, y él tenía cosas más importantes en que ocupar su vida, además de los caprichos de una niña rica, que seguramente se habría dejado secuestrar para poder llamar la atención.

-Esta bien, igualmente te llamaba para abortar cualquier plan que hayas tramado, Mei-Ling esta bien después de todo…

_Lo sabía._

-Pero aún necesito tu ayuda.

El tono acuciante del que aún consideraba su hermano, lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que los certificados de defunción de Xiao-Lang Li, y Sakura Kinomoto aparezcan mañana por la mañana.

-Ajá, esta bien, no es nada que no pueda hacerse; y necesitarás también El acta de nacimiento, no es así? A nombre de quién esta vez?.

-Sí, eso también voy a ncecesitarlo, pero preferiría que lo hagas a nombre de las mismas personas que te dije antes.

-Estás fuera de tus casillas, me estas diciendo que te mate, y que quieres revivir con el mismo nombre, te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede llegar a resultar?

-Sí, y también me doy cuenta de que las personas que nos persiguen nunca sospecharán que fuimos tan estúpidos como para adoptar el mismo nombre, de hecho ni mirarán dos veces cuando encuentren a unos nobles ciudadanos Escoceses que nunca han salido de su país; si quieres puedes adaptar la fonética o lo que se te ocurra, pero procura que sean los mismos nombres.

-De acuerdo- exhaló cansinamente- Una cosa, acabas de mencionar que cierta gente te está persiguiendo, por la forma de referirte a ellos, me hace figurar que estamos hablando de las mismas personas de hace cinco años. Es así?

-Sí.

-Eso es imposible, lo último que recuerdo de ellos y su enfermiza sociedad es haberlos visto tras las rejas, y a los que no, bien a resguardo en su ataúd.

-Bueno, pues al parecer no nos molestamos lo suficiente por averiguar si habíamos dejado atrás a alguien que podía llegar a continuar con su "noble tarea". Debe estar por suceder algo de suma importancia, porque lo inteligente hubiera sido permanecer en el anonimato port odo el tiempo posible.

-Tienes razón, seguí los patrones lo más que pude, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que alguien se nos había escapado. Espera un momento... eso quiere decir que Mei-Ling también se encuentra en peligro.

-Yo diría que es la que más en peligro está, he conocido a otra como ella- agregó.

-Otra? De que estás hablando, según nuestros datos sólo podía haber una- el desconcierto podía adivinarse claramente a través de la voz, del habitual "inexpresivo" Yue Tsukishiro.

-Sí, pero al parecer nuestro datos eran erróneos, y en más de un sentido.

Él prefirió omitir ese mudo reproche que su hermano le hacía, y continuó con lo más importante.

-Entonces, esto quiere decir que esta joven también esta en peligro.

-Si, eso es algo de lo que ya me había percatado.

El sarcasmo en su amigo más apreciado desde que tenía memoria, era tan inusual que se sorprendió de tal manera que sus rasgos lo demostraron.

-Qué quieres decir, acaso los ataques ya han comenzado?

-Sufrió uno recientemente, pero por lo que puedo observar en ella, creo que no es el primero.

-De acuerdo, entonces me pondré en contacto contigo en... déjame ver, unas cinco horas como mucho.

-Esta bien; además necesito un certificado de casamiento.

-¿Casamiento?... Espera un minuto, pretendes casarte con esa chica también?; Xiao-Lang sabes que ella sólo puede casarse con...

-Sí, soy plenamente consciente de ello, por eso lo hago.

-Quieres decir que eres...

-Así parece.

-Bien, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, trata de que no te atormente demasiado.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bueno, aquí estamos... finalmente.

Ella escuchó el suave sonido de la valija al entrechocar con el suelo, y los pasos del joven detrás suyo, suavemente apaciguados por la gruesa alfombra; sin embargo, siguió con la vista fija en las montañas que se veían a lo lejos, tras los enormes ventanales que comunicaban al balcón de la habitación.

Las Higthlands eran un espectáculo digno de ver; había algo en ellas que llamaba notablemente su atención, al observarlas sentía renacer la magia en su interior, su parte salvaje despertando nuevamente.

-¿En qué piensas?.

Ella dirigió su atención hacia el hombre parado detrás suyo, y sonrió al observar su expresión.

-En que este lugar comparte los hechos más felices y más tristes de mi vida.

-No sabía que habías estado en Escocia en más de una oportunidad.

-Como bien sabes, mis viajes no fueron publicados en el boletín oficial de "La familia", a diferencia de la mayor parte de mis parientes, que creen que el hecho de conocer mayor cantidad de países, o adquirir algún objeto de gran valor monetario los hace superior al resto. Siempre perferí el perfil bajo con respecto a esas cuestiones. El único viaje del que tú debes tener noticias es del que realicé cuando cumplí dieciocho años, en el cual mis padres se encargaron de realizar una fiesta en todo su esplendor.

-Sí, exactamente a ese me refería. Según tengo entendido ahí finalmente te diste cuenta de quién eras.

-Así fue- dijo al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos.-Hay algunas ocasiones en que me pregunto si este país tendrá algo que ver con todo esto; cuando piso esta tierra siento cosas que jamás experimenté en ningún otro lugar, no es algo que pueda explicar.

-No hace falta, creo que te comprendo- dijo el joven de ojos añiles, a la vez que se veía reflejado en la ahora mirada plateada de la mujer delante suyo- Sabes? En el fondo de tus ojos, puede adivinarse el tinte rojo, a pesar de que lo camuflas bastante bien con los lentes de contacto.

Un mohín de simpatía se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha.

-Eso lo notas tú solamente, porque me miras más que la gente normal.

-Es cierto- dijo él correspondiendo su sonrisa- Pero es que es muy dificíl no mirarte, emanas un aura de paz y alegría que es irresistible.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír.

-Lo siento- dijo tratando de contenerse- Es que jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera llegar a describirme como pacífica y alegre; más bien dicen que soy impulsiva, seria, fría y una guerrera en potencia, capaz de destruir a quien se interponga en su camino. Incluso me han llamado chiquilla caprichosa en más de una ocasión.

La mano del hombre se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla, al tiempo que decía:

-Los que te han dicho eso es porque realmente no te conocen; además, no soy el único que te lo ha dicho.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, ante esa declaración.

-Será posible que me hayas mentido todo este tiempo y que en realidad tengas poderes ocultos?

-Nada de eso, fue simplemente el brillo fugaz de reconocimiento, tristeza y anhelo que cruzó por tus ojos, cuando pronuncié esas palabras.

-Woow, no sabía que podía expresar tanto con una mirada; vamos sabelotodo, empecemos a desempacar, así podemos comenzar a buscar ese bendito papel-dijo ella, al tiempo que se apartaba de él, y se dirigía en dirección contraria, hacia la valija en la puerta de la habitación.

Él la miró, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía; era una defensa que él venía utilizando desde que era muy joven. Mei-Ling creía que escondiendo sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara de fría indiferencia, y burlandose de los demás, estos desaparecerían.

Sin embagargo, no se podía engañar a sí misma por mucho tiempo; y menos aún podría engañarlo a él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La sorpresa entremezclada con el miedo y el terror surgieron dentro suyo, creando una masa de sentimientos casi imposible de digerir.

Su cerebro se negaba a aceptar las señales que sus ojos le transmitían y transformarlas en imágenes coherentes.

La incredulidad más absoluta se había adueñado de su ser, de todas las personas a las que conocía, ella era la que más resguardada de todo mal estaba, la única a la que jamás sospecharía que podría pasarle algo; tal vez era el echo de que perteneciera a una de las familias más ricas e importantes de todo el mundo, o que siempre que acudía a algún lugar tuviera a sus dos guardaespaldas a apenas unos pasos- a pesar de que en muy raras ocasiones ella había lo notado, no era un secreto para nadie en la oficina-, la cuestión es que prácticamente era considerada una "intocable" nunca había sufrido una herida mayor a un pequeño corte con el borde de una hoja de papel demasiado afilada.

La mera idea de que la persona que se encontraba cruelmente maniatada y prácticamente inconsciente en el duro piso de una camioneta, siendo filmada por sus secuestradores, fuera Li Mei-Ling, la llenaba de indignación y sorpresa.

Sólo el ladrido del pequeño ser al cual le estaba aplastando una de sus patitas traseras, logró traerla de nuevo a la realidad y sacarla de sus cavilaciones. Lo que al parecer había sido de igual forma con el hombre que tenía sentado a su lado en la cama, y que al igual que ella, recién entonces fue capaz de despegar la mirada de la pantalla de la televisión.

Fijó sus orbes añiles en la figura tensa que en ese momento se levantaba lentamente, al tiempo que prorrumpía una maldición en voz baja,

-¿A dónde vas?-no pudo evitar inquirirle, desde que lo conociera era la primera vez que expresaba el mínimo gesto de interés por él y sus actos.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo tanto como a él, pero la situación estaba como para que soltara uno de sus comentarios habituales.

-Necesito llamar a la oficina, quiero saber qué novedades hay del asunto, apenas conozco a Mei-Ling hace un año, pero sé que su familia ya debe estar revolviéndo cielo y tierra en su busca.

-Sí, cuando ella tuvo ese problema legal con el caso Parrish hace unos meses, intervino un primo lejano creo, que es nada menos que el juez de la corte suprema, y la liberó.

Él asintió, ante la anormal situación que estaban viviendo, no le pareció extraño estar manteniendo una conversación civilizada de más de dos frases con su secretaria.

Sin mediar palabra más, se dirigió hacia el tléfono inalámbrico que había dejado sobre la cajonera que se hallaba contigua a la puerta de la habitación.

Se hallaba sumido en un sopor provocado por la profunda sorpresa; apenas fue capaz de reaccionar, cuando sintió que el teléfono estaba sonando en su mano.

Miró extrañado el aparato ululante, y la luz roja que titilaba le llamó bastante la atención como para traerlo lo suficiente a la superficie, y atender la llamada.

Aún algo desorientado, presionó el botón, y escuchó la voz de la asistente personal de Mei-Ling. Extrañado por esa conección con su lugar actual de trabajo, trató de digerir las palabras lo suficiente como para comprender su significado.

-Puedes repetir lo que has dicho, Jannete?

-Sí, señor- a pesar del caos que reinaba en la oficina; el cual incluso podía percibirse a través de la línea telefónica; la empleada guardaba la compostura de una forma totalmente envidiable- He dicho, que el primo de la señorita Mei-Ling ha intentado comunicarse con usted recientemente; como la política de nuestra empresa es no brindar datos personales de los empleados, le he dicho que me dé su número telefónico, y usted se comunicará con él a la brevedad.

¿El primo de Mei-Ling?... Ni siquiera sabía que tuviese un primo que lo conociese... En fin, de todas formas pensaba ponerse en contacto con la familia de su jefa, asi que mal no le vendría.

-De acuerdo, pasáme su número, que lo llamaré ahora mismo.

-Enseguida.

Mientras Jannete le dictaba el número del tal Xiao-Lang Li, él observaba a la joven con la cual se había comunicado de manera civilizada por primera vez en su vida, apenas unos minutos antes.

Ella acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de su cachorro, que continuaba entre dormido, y pateaba al aire con una de sus patitas traseras, en reflejo.

Sin embargo fue la mirada de esos ojos azules- extrañamente, le pareció observar que sus ojos eran violetas con un brillo particular, que se asemejaba al gris en ciertos puntos, y no del tono azul noche, que desde hacía un par de días no se cansaba de observar- aunque la tenía fija en la cabeza del perro, en realidad su mente estaba a años de distancia; y por lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, al parecer no habían sido años muy agradables.

Contuvo un suspiro, mientras escuchaba como la secretaria le impartía instrucciones precisas de cómo comunicarse con el primo de Mei-Ling -al parecer había dejado por poco una guía telefónica para que pudiera ubicarlo, o era un prófugo de la justicia, o un hombre muy solicitado-, sabía que su imaginaria tregua de algunos minutos se había terminado. Por lo poco que conocía de ella, tendría la necesidad de descargar esa tristeza y dolor que se leía en su mirada, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que discutiendo con él. Además de esa manera, no debería mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía. Ni a él, ni a ella misma.

Exhausto de tener que lidiar con una persona que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza, y no poder deshacirse de ella por algún motivo extraño, presionó el botón para cortar la comunicación, luego de despedirse adecuadamente.

Sin demasiado entusiasmo por comenzar una discución, decidió hablar primero con el tal Xiao-Lang, tal vez él encontrara una solución veloz al problema. Amén del cariño que le guardaba a Mei-Ling, sabía que el buffet no sobreviviría más de dos semanas sin ella.

Marcó la impresionante cantidad de números que había anotado en su bipper, y esperó.

Cinco llamados después, una voz de mujer le atendió. Le resultó ligeramente familiar, pero no podía identificar de dónde, ni a quién pertenecía.

-Me podría comunicar con Xiao-Lang Li,por favor?- pidió cortesmente.

La mujer no tuvo la delicadeza de contestarle, de no haber sido por el ruido que se escuchaba de fondo- de seguro a causa de que se encontraban en un sitio repleto de personas que corrían de un sitio al otro-, habría pensado que le había cortado el teléfono.

Casi al instante, escuchó la voz de un hombre, que le hablababa al otro lado de la línea.

-Touya Kinomoto?- Por algún extraño motivo, al decir su apellido, su voz cayó una octava, volviéndose apenas audible.

-Sí, soy yo. Asumo que usted es Shaoran Li- siempre tendría problemas para pronunciar las "X".

-Así es, tengo un mensaje de Mei-Ling para usted.

Genial, se había sacado la lotería; no sólo tenía que lidiar con el explosivo humor de su secretaria, sino que ahora también tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con un lunático que no afrontaba la realidad.

_No seas tan malvado- le dijo su conciencia- es posible que aún no haya visto los noticieros._

Una mueca desfiguró momentaneamente su rostro; en parte porque era prácticamente imposible que el sujeto no hubiera visto la noticia, dado que no sólo la daban en los programas de larga duración, sino en cada flash informativo; de hecho estaba prácticamente seguro de que para ese momento, cada calle de Nueva York debería estar empapelada con la noticia de secuestro, en un inento de recaudar fondos; y por otra parte, porque estaba tan mal psiquícamente, que hasta había llegado al punto de que su profundamente dormida conciencia, le hablara.

- Supongo que llega un poco tarde puesto que...

El hombre lo interrumpió al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya sé lo que me va a decir, de hecho sé que en este momento debe estar pensando que estoy totalmente loco, o que soy ciego o algo por el estilo; ya que serían las únicas posibilidades en que no me hubiera enterado del supuesto secuestro de mi prima.

Tratando de disimular que Xiao-Lang no sólo había dado en la tecla, sino que había expresado en voz alta, varias de sus sospechas, dijo:

-Sólo estaba esperando que me dijera qué era lo que usted tenía para comunicarmelo, y de ese modo podría averiguar si estaba enterado de la noticia, y en caso contrario, comunicársela yo mismo. Cabía la posibilidad de que usted hubiera llegado recientemente de un viaje, y que hubiera hablado con su prima antes de que todos los acontecimientos tuvieran lugar.

Ni por un instante se creyó la inmensa mentira que había dicho, y tampoco era tan estúpido para pensar que el pariente de su jefa se habría tragado semejante historia. A menos que sus sospechas acerca de que era un lunático o un retrasado mental fueran acertadas.

Sin embargo el sujeto no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a su intento de ser una persona cordial.

- De cualquier forma, aunque parezca extraño; Mei-Ling ha visto necesario desaparecer por un tiempo, no obstante una cierta entidad, de la cual estaría hablándole demasiado tiempo que no poseo; ha tergirversado los hechos, pensando que al estar muerta, podría lucrar con su defunción, de modo que esto la tomó por sorpresa incluso a ella.- Hizo una pausa, entretanto le decía algo que sonó a "ve a llevar las maletas a embarque" a la mujer que lo había atendido en primer lugar y continuó- De cualquier forma, la última vez que hablamos, me dijo que era necesario que usted viniera a un viaje que ha iniciado en Escocia, aunque precisamente dijo que requería que Tomoyo Daidouji viajara, pero se imaginó que usted no la dejaría ir sola, de modo que ha dispuesto lo necesario para que encuentren sus pasajes en el aeropuerto, a nombre del señor y la señora Tanaka.

Touya sufría de lo que él mismo denominaba el síntoma de "Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo" apenas había llegado a aceptar la idea de que su jefa no estaba tirada en un galpón, siendo asediada por criminales que la entregarían a cambio de una enorme cantidad de dinero; y ahora se enteraba que tenía que viajar a Escocia, con la psicótica mujer que tenía sentada en su cama unos pasos más allá.

Vaya que la vida de una persona puede cambiar en poco tiempo...

-Ahora debo despedirme, el tiempo de esta conversación ha dejado de ser seguro hace bastante. Asegúrese de que nadie los siga y una vez en Escocia tendrá todos los datos necesarios para encontrarse con Mei-Ling.

Sin más que decir, el hombre cortó la comunicación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Xiao-Lang observó satisfecho, el pilón ordenado de valijas que se amontonaba en la parte trasera de su nuevo Peugeot Partner; cubrió el equipaje con una lona color gris, que bien podría haberse utilizado para construir una pileta de verano, y finalmente bajó la compuerta.

-No sé si has notado que tu equipaje es por demás muy superior al mío.

La insidosa voz que provenía de su espalda, le dijo que su compañera tenía ganas de provocarlo.

-Ya lo sé- contestó, entre tanto se daba media vuelta y le hacía una seña para que subiera al auto- Acaso creíste enserio eso de que empaqué todas tus cosas y le pedí permiso a la policía, sólo porque quería ser bueno y caritativo?... en realidad lo hice sólo para no sentirme un exagerado.

-Que es exactamente lo que eres- replicó ella.

-Es probable- admitió, mientras salía del estacionamiento del edificio- Despídete de tu casa, porque dudo mucho que tengas la oportunidad de volver a pisarla nuevamente. Al menos en esta vida.

Sin hacerle caso, ella dirigió su mirada directamente al reproductor de mp3 del que la camioneta disponía ubicado debajo del visor GPS.

Casi se ahoga de la sorpresa al ver los títulos que iban pasando en el visor LCD del esteréo.

-¿Te gusta Schubert?-preguntó totalmente conmocionada.

-No sé porque te sorprendes tanto.

-¿Por qué me sorprendo tanto?- repitió ella- No hay mucha gente que disfrute de este estilo de música.

-Sí, lo sé... y a decir verdad, no puedo precisar exactamente por qué... a gran cantidad de personas les encanta el Jazz, y Schubert, junto con Bethooven, fue uno de los precursores más directos de este estilo de música.

-Es cierto, aunque el Quinteto D. 956 que es el que tienes aquí es una mezcla de Jazz con toques de rock puro. Oh, por Dios!. Hasta tienes la versión en directo, con Paul Casals como violonchelista.

-Siempre trato de buscar y encontrar lo mejor, y en mi opinión esa es una de las mejores versiones- si es que no la mejor- del quinteto.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Él la miró de soslayo, sin perder de vista del todo la ruta... una declaración así, proveniente de ella, era un digno detonante de un fuerte accidente de tráfico.

Al parecer, la música formaba parte de su vida, y una importante. Tal vez después de todo, ese año de matrimonio no fuera a ir tan mal... al menos si encontraban un punto en común; rogó a ese Dios tan esquivo, que hubiera uno más además del gusto por el asombroso Schubert.

Sakura fue leyendo en voz alta los títulos que circulaban por la pantalla, y que ella iba adelantando sistemáticamente con el control remoto.

-La Obertura de Schubert, Concierto de Cassadó, Novena de Bruckner, las cuatro estaciones y Sinfonía al santo Sepulcro de Vivaldi, Concierto para Piano y Orquesta de Edward Grieg, Sinfonía Número Cuatro de Roberto Schumann, Misa de Réquiem, de Mozart. Cómo es posible que tengas tan buen gusto para la música y seas tan… tan pelmazo!

Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al ver que a pesar de que ella admiraba sus preferencias musicales, no podía dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de insultarlo.

-Piensas eso, puesto que no me conoces; pero no te preocupes, tenemos todo un año para conocernos… en profundidad.

La insinuación sexual estaba tan patentemente remarcada, que ella prefirió cambiar de tema.

-¿Puedes decirme a dónde nos dirigimos?, porque ayer no me aclaraste del todo mis dudas.

-Por supuesto, primero vamos a ir al registro civil, y allí nos casaremos. Puedo conseguir una licencia de matrimonio falsa, que de hecho es algo que ya encargué, pero por motivos obvios, nuestro matrimonio debe ser legítimo, aunque en Escocia tomemos otra identidad. Después de la ceremonia, nos encaminaremos al aeropuerto; desde donde trataré de comunicarme con el buffet de Mei-Ling para dejar el mensaje a la persona que ella me pidió que informara acerca del viaje- Por algún motivo, que hasta él desconocía, no quería que Sakura supiera que la persona con la que iban a coincidir en Escocia, tenía el mismo apellido que ella.- No me queda otro remedio que hacerlo así, y esperar que él me llame al número que he conseguido, esta línea no tiene alcance nacional, es un número extranjero adecuado a Estados Unidos, de modo que no buscaran en este tipo de líneas, cuando empiecen a registrar las líneas privadas…. En fin de cualquier manera, luego de haber establecido contacto tomaremos el avión que sale a las dos.

-Lo que no puedo entender, es el por qué, Mei-Ling necesita con tanta urgencia que nos encontremos con ella en ese país… además no es que necesita encontrarnos fuera de Estados Unidos, sino que tiene que ser allí, en Escocia.

-No lo sé- dijo él, mientras una expresión pensativa cruzaba su rostro- Hace tiempo que dejé de cuestionar los motivos que mi prima tiene para hacer muchas cosas.

Ella asintió, y por el resto del viaje se sumió en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la agradable música que reinaba en la camioneta. Era una suerte que los estéreos de los automóviles pudieran trasladarse con facilidad, sino ese día no tendrían a su tan apreciada compañera de viaje.

Por motivos de seguridad Xiao-Lang había decidido dejar su auto en un descampado, y destruirlo totalmente, dejando ciertos restos de ellos dentro… en realidad había montado su propia muerte… ella sabía que eso no los despistaría por demasiado tiempo… de hecho, era muy probable que esperaran una cosa semejante… sin embargo, a causa de eso, tuvo que comprar un auto, y como no se podía dar el lujo de ir a una concesionaria, se lo compró a un viejo compañero de facultad, el cual no se vio muy agradecido puesto que hacía dos meses que había adquirido el vehículo, pero cuando escuchó lo que Xiao-Lang ofrecía por su camioneta, cambió rápidamente de parecer.

Agotada de vivir en un constante maremoto, decidió poner la mente en blanco; cosa que no había logrado hacer la noche anterior, y por lo cual no había podido conciliar el sueño. La angustia de no saber lo que vendría a continuación no era exactamente lo que más la preocupaba... era el hecho de que ahora tendría que compartirla con alguién más... estaba tan acostumbrada a arreglárselas sola, a sobrevivir gracias al esfuerzo que hacía día a día, a no tener que compartir nada de sí misma con nadie... que el hecho de tener que convivir un año con un hombre, la aterraba.

Y era plenamente consciente que el problema principal era que su acompañante se trataba de un integrante del sexo masculino, si se hubiese tratado de una mujer, no se sentiría amenazada en lo absoluto, y casi podría disfrutar de ese último año sobre la faz de la tierra.

Perdida en los pensamientos acerca de todo lo que tendría que renunciar sólo por el echo de que su verdadera naturaleza se manifestara en el momento más oportuno, no notó que habían llegado al bendito registro civil. Fue necesario que Xiao-Lang la sacudiera suavemente y le indicase que bajase del auto.

Sorprendida, y en gran medida asustada- algo que ella se negaba a reconocer, y prefería esconder el ligero temblor que le recorría el cuerpo, debajo de la excusa de haber dormido pocas horas-, ingresó en el edificio.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo que los llevaría a la sala donde contraerían matrimonio, se cruzaron con una pareja que salía sonriente de la sala contigua a la suya. Sakura miró a la mujer, y le sorprendió el hecho de que una persona pudiera albergar tanta alegría en su interior, que prácticamente desbordara por sus ojos. Siempre había sabido que no compartiría ese destino, pero cada vez que veía a alguien que vivía esa situación, no podía dejar de plantearse la común y habitual pregunta que todo ser humano se hace alguna vez en su vida -¿Por qué a mi?-.

-¿Estás completamente seguro que esto es necesario?- le preguntó por milésima vez al hombre que estaba a su lado, a punto de abrir la puerta de la sala.

-No sé, dímelo tú- expresó en respuesta, con una mueca burlona en su rostro-Sabes tan bien como yo que es la única solución... de hecho, es más una postergación que otra cosa, puesto que a menos que tengamos un hijo para esta altura del año entrante, nos encontraremos en la misma situación en la que estamos ahora... sólo lo hago para darte tiempo de acostumbrarte a la idea... y si finalmente tampoco cumplimos esa parte del trato... en fin, ya te he dicho que no hay nada importante que me ate a esta vida permanentemente.

Al escuchar la misma respuesta que él le había concedido anteriormente, un suspiro exasperado surgió de sus labios entreabiertos; antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, giró la manija e ingresó en el lugar.

Siniestramente, pensó que el sitio donde iba a sellar su destino por fin, se pareciese menos a una sala de espera de un hospital con muchos bancos. Ni siquiera el empleado y la computadora en conjunto con el libro de actas y el par de lapiceras que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, lo diferenciaban.

Cuando se acercaron, el empleado les pidió el número de registro, y buscó en la PC negra que tenía delante. Cuando hubo encontrado la página en blanco con el número de registro, dijo:

-Su apellido y número de documento, señora - reclamó el empleado, dispuesto a ingresar los datos, de una buena vez.

-Kinomoto; Sakura Kinomoto- dijo secamente ella, después de dictarle su número de documento, la idea no terminaba de complacerla.

Xiao-Lang la miró, reprendiéndola suavemente, implorándole que guardara silencio, mientras el funcionario terminaba con las formalidades.

No obstante, algo en el semblante del hombre que tenían delante cambió, una vez hubo ingresado los datos de ella en el sistema.

-No puede ser...-expresó más para sí que para la pareja que tenía delante. Entre tanto su mirada vagaba rápidamente de la computadora a la cara de la joven.

-Hay algún inconveniente?- preguntó Xiao-Lang, a la vez que trataba de vislumbrar, qué era lo que decía la pantalla que inquietaba tanto al funcionario.

-Es sólo que, según este archivo del registro nacional de las personas, no puede contraer matrimonio con la joven.

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula del joven, ¿sería posible que ella estuviese casada, y se hubiese olvidado de mencionar ese pequeño e insignificante detalle?.

-Puedo preguntarle por qué.-inquirió pausadamente, tratando de contener su furia.

-Es que… según los datos que se me presentan aquí, Sakura Kinomoto, de nacionalidad japonesa, veintitrés años, nacida en Hokkaido, ha muerto el veintisiete de julio de 2001 en las inmediaciones de Nueva York... Hace prácticamente cinco años.

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, al fin… aquí estoy nuevamente… ¿qué decir?.. Como siempre he sobrepasado mi tiempo de entrega (y con creces)… pero no puedo ofrecerles ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena… simplemente mi "muso" ha osado tomarse vacaciones sin consultármelo, y ha desequilibrado todo mi tiempo… en fin… , tal vez también haya influido el echo de algunos problemas personales, pero aquí estoy…)

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Mi apreciado Yue ha vuelto a aparecer, y con él la mención de esa misteriosa joven que tanto lo perturba… ya veremos con el tiempo de quién se trata…

Bueno, realmente estoy muy cansada… los festejos de año nuevo pasaron su factura en mí. (y ni hablar de los 45° de sensación térmica que hicieron).

No diré absolutamente nada de cuando volveré a actualizar, porque cada vez que lo hago, algún motivo/ factor/ inconveniente, no me permite hacerlo.

Saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Nadeshiko-Luna.


	11. Noticias

Capítulo Número 10:

By Nadeshiko Luna

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción firmemente instalada en su rostro, hizo una seña al taxista, para que entregase su equipaje al joven botones que corría presuroso hacia ella.

Amaba el lujo, la elegancia, el glamour que casi podía respirarse en todas las instalaciones de los hoteles Sheraton; sabía que allí sólo se cruzaría con gente que estaría a su altura. No tendría por qué soportar la presencia de los "simples" como diría Guillermo, en El nombre de la Rosa, no era que ella le hubiera prestado particular atención al libro, tenía un vocabulario demasiado complicado, y una trama aún más compleja, siempre hablando de civilizaciones y culturas que hacía tiempo habían perecido; sin embargo, tuvo que leerlo obligatoriamente para poder pasar la escuela media, de modo que lo que más sustrajo de ese tedioso libro, fue cómo clasificaban a las personas que vivían en la ciudad. Y poco le importaba que ella en la actualidad viviese en una- en varias en realidad-, las cosas en el mundo habían cambiado y el poder ya no lo concentraban las Iglesias sino las personas de gran influencia.

Como ella.

Apartando la literatura- que no era uno de sus temas predilectos- de su mente, se detuvo delante de la lujosa recepción, apoyándose suavemente en la superficie lisa y brillante, de madera oscura. Repiqueteó las uñas una y otra vez, mientras la joven recepcionista buscaba su registro y le entregaba la tarjeta que le permitiría el acceso a su habitación.

Sin siquiera dirigir una mirada-mucho menos una palabra- a la muchacha, se encaminó hacia el amplio y lujoso ascensor, pasando por debajo de las incontables y lujosas lámparas de papel amarillo en forma de cilindro, que contrastaban a la perfección con la decoración de las paredes, revestidas en fina madera de un tono más claro que el del recibidor

Bordeando unos bajos sillones níveos, ingresó en el inmenso elevador, y le dijo el número de su suite al encargado de marcar los pisos.

Cuando se hubieron cerrado las puertas del ascensor, una sonrisa afloró a sus labios, y fue multiplicada por las paredes de espejo del lugar.

Al fin se encontraba en casa.

Al fin podría destruir su vida total y completamente.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Y se suponía que él era el encargado de decirle todo eso a su "tranquila" ojos azules?

Desechando la creciente sensación de nervios en su interior, dejó el teléfono sobre la cajonera donde estaba apoyado, y lentamente se encaminó en dirección al lecho.

Sus movimientos eran convenientemente pausados, no quería sobresaltarla de ninguna forma, y por lo poco que la conocía, sabía que hasta un paso dado con demasiada intensidad podría hacerlo.

Recién cuando llegó a su lado, la joven dirigió la mirada al sitio donde él se había erguido.

-¿Qué sucede?

La inusual calma en su voz lo desconcertó aún más que sus habituales arranques de mal humor.

-Hay novedades.- dijo escuetamente, mientras con una seña le pedía que se corriera al interior del lecho, para que él pudiera sentarse, y así hablaran a la misma altura.

Estaba casi seguro de que ella se levantaría, pero una vez más volvió a sorprenderlo.

-¿De Mei-Ling?- preguntó con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

En ese momento, él no pudo dejar de notar que efectivamente, su iris no era de un color azul profundo, sino violeta, con pintas plateadas. Doblemente extrañado, se concentró en pasarle el mensaje que le habían transmitido a él recientemente, omitiendo momentáneamente la parte del viaje.

-Eso quiere decir que Mei-Ling se encuentra bien, después de todo?

-Así parece- su habitual locuacidad se había visto perturbada por la sospechosa amabilidad de ella; siempre supo que era ciclotímica, pero nunca pensó que llegara a tales extremos; seguramente cuando le dijera lo del traslado a Escocia, intentaría matarlo… y tal vez con éxito- Hay una cosa más- dijo interrumpiendo la sensación de alivio que se había visto reflejada en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Qué?

¿Cómo podía decírselo sin que volaran cosas por la habitación?

La cobardía no era una cualidad precisamente asociada a él… sin embargo esta mujer tenía algo que le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Sucede que… Mei-Ling necesita que nos reunamos con ella en otro país… más precisamente…

-En Escocia- completó ella, su mirada ya no estaba fija en la de él, sino que apuntaba por encima de su hombro, con una expresión perdida.

Estupefacto, él le preguntó cómo sabía el lugar en donde se encontrarían.

-Digamos que Mei-Ling y yo… tenemos una conexión especial… ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir hacia allí?- Preguntó dando por acabado el tema, antes de qué él pudiera interrogarla al respecto.

-Lo antes posible, el sujeto con el que hablé me dijo que una vez estuviésemos allá nos llegarían las indicaciones pertinentes.

-De acuerdo, habría que comenzar a empacar.

-Un momento, olvidas un pequeño detalle- al ver que ella se detenía en su afán por bajar de la cama, y lo miraba, prosiguió- No te puedes mover todavía, de hecho ni siquiera tendrías que levantarte para ir al baño, y aún así pretendes realizar un viaje hacia otro continente?

Exasperada, exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

-No quería hacer esto, pero supongo que no queda otra opción- dijo entre tanto se volvía a sentar en la cama, esta vez arrimándose más hacia el cabezal, una vez estuvo cómodamente sentada, se dispuso a abrir cuidadosamente la bata.

-Oye… qué se supone que…- las palabras no acudieron a su boca, al observar en detalle la nívea y pulcra piel de los senos que revelaba la joven, tratando de desasirse del kimono, claro que no vio mucho más de lo que un pronunciado escote mostraría, puesto que ella había cuidado con su brazo como herramienta de que fuera así.

-Mira- dijo finalmente.

-Sí, estoy mirando- pronunció, hipnotizado mirando fijamente sus senos casi al descubierto.

Otro suspiro de exasperación brotó de su garganta.

-Por qué será que todos los hombres se fijan en algo que compartimos todas las mujeres y cuando uno les muestra algo único, no le dirigen ni una mirada- comentó para sí misma.

-¿Qué?- preguntó consternado, aún sin despegar la mirada de ese punto de su anatomía.

-Nada, olvídalo, estoy pidiendo imposibles- con la mano libre, lo tomó del mentón, y guió su mirada hacia abajo, para que observara su vientre.

-Esto, es… imposible- dijo al cabo de cinco segundos de silencio, una vez hubo encontrado su voz nuevamente.

- Es lo que trato de explicarte hace tiempo- dijo en tono paciente, esperando que él se dignara a reaccionar y saliera corriendo del cuarto y de su vida de una buena vez.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su boca formó una perfecta O, demostrando su absoluta estupefacción.

De todas las cosas que había esperado que el magistrado dijese, nunca había sospechado que saldría con esa cuestión.

Miró detenidamente a su futura esposa, quien corría serio riesgo de no llegar a serlo jamás; porque que aunque lograran solucionar ese "pequeño" incidente, él estaba más que dispuesto a ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

Al parecer, en su mirada ella notó que estaba esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

Sin embargo, cuando esta llegó, no fue ni de cerca lo que él o el magistrado hubiesen esperado.

La joven se echó a reír… y no precisamente disimuladamente; sus carcajadas inundaron toda la habitación, y sus hombros se sacudieron compulsivamente.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír, y no podía ser en una situación más oportuna. Si no tuviera ganas de matar a media humanidad, hubiera reído con ella, tan sólo por el placer que le daba ver que era capaz de demostrar otro sentimiento que no fuera terror, angustia o sarcasmo, frente a él.

-Señorita… es un asunto serio- dijo indeciso el hombre sentado delante suyo.

- Lo sé, lo… lo siento- dijo tratando de controlar los espasmos- Es que creí que este asunto se había solucionado hacía tiempo… pero claro, eso me pasa precisamente por confiar en él- dijo más para sí misma que para los que se hallaban a su alrededor- Lo siento- repitió. Recuperando la seriedad- Es un terrible error, como podrá apreciar, estoy más viva que nunca. Sucede que en ese año, viajé en el _Tempest_…

Un notorio estremecimiento sacudió al juez. Xiao-Lang recordó la tragedia que había inundado a la ciudad, hacía un par de años, un crucero llamado de esa forma se había hundido, y había batido el record de muertes del país ocurridas en un accidente marítimo (n/a: Sí, aunque cueste creerlo los países llevan una especie de libro sobre este tipo de cosas, incluso hay un récord mundial, con respecto a la cantidad de muertes ocurridas en diferentes situaciones accidentales)… recordaba la cantidad de heridos que había recibido él, aún un interno en el hospital; había sido el tiempo en que lo habían ascendido a cirugía.

Pero lo que más le había impactado de ese accidente, era que se sospechaba que de alguna forma el barco había sido manipulado para que se hundiera… lo cual significaba que las personas que se encontraban detrás de ello eran responsables de doscientas vidas perdidas…entre las cuales podría haber estado la de su prima…

De no haber sido porque Yue en ese momento estaba dispuesto a colaborar en algo con él y con su prima, ella estaría debajo del agua… un lugar al que pertenecía, y sus atacantes lo sabían.

Lo que hacía más inexplicable el hecho de que la hubieran empujado hacia un sitio que consideraban altamente peligroso.

-Xiao-Lang- dijo el hombre sentado delante suyo, poniéndose de pie- Lo siento… estaba dispuesto a ayudarte en esto, e incluso a esconder los registros, incluso a entregarte el acta, y borrar la página del sistema, pero no puedo casarte con una mujer que está clínicamente muerta por desaparición en uno de los accidentes más grandes del país.

Cuando él estaba por explicarle lo grave de la situación… exponiéndose a que su amigo lo considerara un loco de por vida, ella intervino.

-No me habías dicho que era amigo tuyo- le dijo con una mueca a Xiao-Lang- Imaginé que una cosa así podría suceder, de modo que cuando fui a buscar una parte de mis pertenencias a mi casa, traje conmigo esto también.

A continuación le enseñó un papel, fechado cinco años atrás en que se decía que una semana después, cuando a ella se la había declarado muerta, se había presentado al hospital de Manhatan y se había certificado su identidad.

-Puede explicarme por qué no se registró como debía entonces?, lo habitual hubiera sido que el mismo hospital se hubiera encargado de ello.

-Por una cuestión de seguridad, se… arregló que la información no saliera del lugar… y un amigo mío me dijo que él presentaría la documentación pertinente, sin embargo, gracias a Dios, antes de que me retirara del hospital un médico quiso cerciorarse de que tendría algún papel que resolvería rápidamente el problema si había algún inconveniente, y me otorgó ese bendito papel.

El magistrado leyó el papel, y la firma y matrícula del médico.

-Xiao-Lang…

-Y ahora ¿qué pasa?- inquirió comenzando a irritarse, nada podría sorprenderlo con respecto a ella, no le extrañaría que debajo en ese papel, dijese… cuidado, peligro inminente, terrorista a la vista.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba una vez más.

-Este papel está firmado por ti.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Puedes apresurarte, por el amor de Dios!

-Sí, lo siento-exclamó el joven de ojos añiles, despegando su cuerpo y mirada del aparador de una tienda que exhibía ropa antigua- Es que esos… ¿Cómo era el nombre?... Kilt, me llaman muchísimo la atención.

-Lo ves? Ahí está la respuesta… lamentablemente para el resto de las mujeres del mundo… eres gay.

-¿Yo? ¿Gay? Y a qué viene eso?

-Sólo un homosexual puede admirar una falda escocesa y decir que "le llaman muchísimo la atención"; en lugar de esos "Estúpidos escoceses del medioevo debían ser todos afeminados, hacen quedar mal al resto de los hombres"-dijo imitando el tono de voz de un hombre e inflando el pecho.

-La palabra que usaría para describirlos no sería precisamente "afeminado"… sino más bien…

-Sí, sí lo sé; sólo trataba de ser discreta.

-Eso es algo muy difícil de creer en ti, si venir a Escocia te pone siempre de tan buen humor, te traeré más seguido.

Ella prefirió omitir su respuesta, y siguió buscando la señal que estaban rastreando desde que se habían levantado con el primer rayo de sol. ¿Por qué todos los hombres consideraban que podían "llevar" o "traer" a una mujer de un lado al otro, como si se tratara de un caniche?.

-¿Estás segura de que era por aquí? Me resulta un poco raro que vayamos a encontrar la primera señal justo en la calle donde está nuestro hotel.

-Ya te dije mil veces que ellos nos están guiando- contestó la joven ausentemente, mientras miraba el suelo, las paredes de los tejados de las casas… todo.

Un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en lo que ella quería implicar con "Ellos".

-Oye… y cuándo se supone que llega el resto del escuadrón?

-Los pasajes pueden ser retirados hasta mañana por la mañana, espero que a más tardar mañana por la noche estén aquí… Allí está!-exclamó casi a los gritos.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Por aquí-caminó resueltamente la joven de ojos plateados-Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar las otras seis.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró la valija con un suspiro de resignación.

Eso de trasladarse de un país a otro nunca le había gustado.

Pero su vida siempre había sido una contradicción, y era muy poco lo que hoy en día podía sorprenderla ya.

El hecho de que la hubieran convocado para participar en una institución a la que siempre había añorado pertenecer, veinte años más tarde, y encima de todo le encargaran una de las tareas primordiales, era la mayor contradicción de su vida.

Igualmente, no se engañaba a sí misma; sabía que la única razón por la que le habían encargado esa misión era porque todos los métodos que habían utilizado anteriormente, habían fracasado.

Si hubiera tenido en cuenta su orgullo, debería haber dejado pasar la "tan generosa invitación" como le había dicho el gusano machista de su primo.

Sin embargo, esta era la primera oportunidad que le daban para demostrar lo que realmente valía por sí misma.

Era totalmente insólito, más si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que era una mujer.

Además, se suponía que "El Jefe"- como tonta y erróneamente le apodaban- estaría allí.

O al menos, eso creían.

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora: Holas! Bueno, no puedo decir que haya tardado poco, pero definitivamente mucho menos que la vez anterior… y tardé tanto, porque en el medio del capítulo empecé a trabajar, sino hubiera actualizado la semana pasada…

Buen… este capítulo ha sido uno de los más cortos… pero no por eso hay que desestimarlo, es uno de los más importantes… creo que ha sido el episodio en donde más pistas se han lanzado ( lean bien que ahí están).

En fin… pro lo visto, hay dos personajes misteriosos que irrumpen en la historia… creo que ahora sí ya están presentados todos… pero aún falta mucho para que esto termine… lo que sí, estamos a punto de terminar lo que se llamaría "la primera parte" de esta historia… no voy a crear un fic nuevo para continuarla… pero sí se está cerrando una etapa aquí.

Bueno gente, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews… espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y los espero en la próxima.

Me voy a dormir porque mañana a las seis treinta arriba, y para colmo, me tomé todo el sol de mi país, y no sé cómo voy a hacer para dormir por el ardor de la espalda.

Saludos!

NadeshikoLuna


End file.
